Caress
by Dionne93
Summary: Kagome never had what many would called a fairytale life. She didn't even have a normal life. With a mother who could care less and a father she never knew, all Kagome has ever had to turn to was her dancing and her dance students. What happens when this dancer/ teacher becomes legal and gets the offer of a lifetime to be the choreographer of one of Japan's biggest musicians?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: First allow me to say hello. I am very new to writing fan fiction on this site and haven't written anything in regards to anime. This is my first anime fan fiction and I do hope that you enjoy it. However before you read this fan fiction please understand that this story isn't based off of the characters main roles in the original anime, but most of the relationship do tend to remain the same. Other than that I truly hope you enjoy this work. Review and tell me what you think. And thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OF FORM!

* * *

She was in the middle of the dance floor moving as if she was in her own world. The way her hips moved was enough to hypnotize everyone who watched her movements. Every male in the club both human and youkai alike was in the trance of her hip's movement. As the song Turn Me On blasted through the speakers around the crowded club her hips moved in the rhythm of the reggae beat she looked as if the song belonged to her. Everyone wandered who this hypnotizing woman was and no one knew who she was because no one ever seen moves like this before. Not even the female youkai who were always elegant and seductive on their feet could be compared to the movements that this girl was displaying.

To make it worse, no one actually knew what this girl's face looked like, but it wasn't hard to notice her jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail that came out the back of her graffiti hat and stopped at the mid part of her back. She had on a jacket that stopped right above her perfectly formed abs and her belly ring which was in the shape of the letter "C". The jacket was unzipped showing off her black sports bra that was underneath. If that wasn't enough to make any male melt, as their vision scanned down you saw her pants hanging from her perfectly sculpted waist and made their way down her long legs and stop right above her high top sneakers that had the same graffiti on it as her hat.

Everything about her oozed sexy. However in the same quick instant that the song came through the speaker and she appeared in center of the dance floor catching everyone's attention was the same way she disappeared in the blink of an with no trace as all. Could she have been a human? Maybe she was a fast speed youkai. Or better yet she could have just been a figment of everyone's imagination. Whoever or whatever she was, no one would ever find out.

* * *

"Kagome! Get your ass up! You got a class to teach!"

Kagome woke up wiping her eyes and yawning before asking, "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get your lazy ass up and get to work. The bills around here don't get paid while you are lying around in bed all day. As a matter of fact you need to find another job if you plan on staying here any longer. Your mother may be ok with you staying here as long as you stay out her way, but I ain't her. Either you cough up some more money or you can get out."

"Whatever Jun. Like you said you ain't my mother and you damn sure ain't my father. My mother may put up with your bull shit and demands, but I won't. As for me paying you anything you have lost your mind. As a matter of fact, get out my room. I have better things to do than to sit here and listen to you rant." Kagome said getting out of her bad and walking towards her closet to pull out something to wear for class.

"Last time I checked I married your mother and your father is Kami knows where. Last I heard, he didn't want you and left. So that makes me your father and you will respect me as just that." Jun said before walking up and grabbing Kagome by the arm and turning her to face him.

"You will do what I say if you expect to stay in this house. This is my apartment, I pay the bill, and I make the rules. If you don't like it then you can leave. There is the door and don't let it hit you on your way out and if you decided to leave then stay gone. You are no longer part of this family and no longer will be able to call this place home."

Kagome snatched her arm away from her stepfather and grabbed her already packed suitcase out of the closet and looked over her shoulder as she grabbed an empty bag and started throwing the rest of her stuff into the empty bag, "You haven't said but a word. I'm out this hell hole. What do I look like staying in a play that I don't even feel safe in? You are lower than fucking dirt and will never have the honor of me calling you my father. "

"What is all of this noise? I'm trying to sleep, but all I hear is none stop yelling. How is anyone supposed to be able to get any type of sleep with all that damn yelling? What is the problem? Kagome, why are you not at work?" Kayo asked as she walked towards her daughter's door to see her husband and daughter going at it again.

"Kayo go on back to bed. This is a conversation between me and our daughter. You just need to stay out of it and go back to in our room." Jun said while ushering her back to the only other bedroom in the small apartment.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Kagome asked while zipping up her bag, "I am NOT your daughter and you are NOT my father. You know what? Just move out my way, I'm leaving YOUR home and you don't have to worry about me ever coming back."

"Kagome don't be rude to your father. He is you father. He takes care of us and has been doing so since your no good father left us when you were 2. So show some respect." Kayo said walking back down the hall towards her daughter who was walking towards the door with her bags in hand.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kayo ask walking behind her daughter who was ignoring her.

"I know you hear me Kagome. Where in the hell do you think you are going? You have no place to go and as long as I am your mother you will answer me when I talk to you."

That statement caused Kagome to stop in her tracks and turn around to face her mother and stepfather who were right behind her. "Did you just say you were my mother? No I must be hearing things. Mother? You? Please. When was the last time you listened to anything I ever had to say to you? When was the last time you actually bought me something or helped me with anything? Tell me. Don't worry. I'll wait." Kagome stood there for a second watching her mother open and close her mouth before she looked away from her shaking her head.

"Exactly. That's what I thought. Since that man you claim to be my 'step father' came into your life you have had nothing to say or do with me. Shit as soon as I was old enough to work he pushed me out the door and told me not to come back until I had a job and all you did was stand there. I've fed myself, cloth myself, and have taken care of myself for over 8 years. I've had to get job after job to make money in which I never see only to pay for shit I rarely use." Kagome stated to her mother as she step closer to the woman.

"Tell me Kayo. Where were you when YOUR husband put his hand on me and tried to sneak into my room at night? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep because YOUR husband smacked so hard that I bumped my head on the wall? Where were you mother when YOUR husband pushed my down the step and I broke my arm? TELL ME!"

Kayo had nothing to say as she watched her only child grab her stuff and walk towards the door. She knew that Kagome was right about her not being a real mother towards her over the years, but she refuse to admit and will never open her mouth to admit it.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please Review &amp; Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it. I know it is a little bit longer than the last but I promise I'll try to keep them this length or shorter. Also from this point on there will be a few different songs incorporated into the chapters. I will list the name of the songs either at the beginning of the chapter or at the end.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE FAN FICTION WRITTEN!

* * *

Once Kagome hit the street in front of the apartment where she had lived in for majority of her life, she realized that she was now on her own. For most part Kagome felt a sense of relief flow over her. No longer having to deal with the stupid bull shit her mother and stepfather through at her, she was free. Even though she was now technically homeless all she could do was smile and think about all that is going on in her life and what to do next.

Now at the age of 18, Kagome was technically legal and had to ability to do whatever and go where she wanted and what she always wanted to do was dance. Dancing was what kept her sane over the last 9 years. She had started dancing when she was younger before her mother met her stepfather. Once her mother married her stepfather, Kagome dove deeper into her dance and spent her free time at the dance academy.

After a few years of her mother being married her mother stopped taking her to classes and her step father told her if she wanted to go to dance she would have to work to pay for her enrollment of the academy herself. Knowing that her dancing was the only thing to keep her sane, Kagome went out to look for a job. So at the age of 13 she went to work at a supermarket during the summer in the morning to make money in order to pay for her classes at the dance academy. She did this every day during the summer. Once school started back up, she had save up enough money so that she could still attend the dance academy classes as well as work on the weekends to get the extra little money she need to pay the classes in full. She would wake up each morning pack her backpack with her books and work for school and her duffle bag that she kept all her dance clothes in. Leaving the house early, she would have to school and do any homework she didn't finish before classes started and attend her daily classes. When school let out she would head to the studio and learn which ever dance they were offering at the moment. Kagome took every class, dancing in every session, and remain the head of her class. From ballet to contemporary to hip hop and many more, she had mastered them all.

By the time she had turned 16 she had graduated early from school in the top of her class at the academy learning every dance they had offered. When she finished her classes she was offered an instructor position to teach a few dance classes to for the youngest age group and of course she accepted. Of course being a dance instructor meant she was paid much more. This also meant that her stepfather found out and told her that she would have to pay him to live in the apartment. She loved her students and her students loved her so her stepfather's gold digging issues didn't bother her in the least. She paid him the money once a month and put the rest of the money away. Since she wasn't over the age of 18 she wasn't allowed to have a banking account of her own without a parent name on it, she would cash her checks and pay her stepfather the money she owed him. The rest of the money she would put in her suitcase that she had bought and hide it in the back of her closet where no one knew about.

She laughed to herself as she continued down the sidewalk with her headphones in and dragging her suitcase behind her as she headed to the academy. On her way to the dance academy she saw a sign in front of a condo building advertising for an opening in a condo. It caught her attention and she walked into the building to inquire about the space and was greeted by a very cheery girl at the reception desk.

"Hi. How may I help you?" the woman said as Kagome walked towards her.

"Yes. I was wondering about that sign in your window about the condo opening. Is it still available?" Kagome asked as she tucked her iPod into her pocket.

The girl smile at Kagome, "Yes we there is an opening, but it's actually at one of our newer condos down in more central Tokyo. The Tsukada Co. has quite a few different condos around Tokyo and it is very rare that they actually have any openings."

"The Tsukada Co. Where have I heard that name before?" Kagome racked her brain trying to figure it out.

"They own many different businesses in Japan. Actually it's one of the top companies. The company is owned and ran by Inu no Taisho Tsukada a pure blooded inuyoukai."

"I knew I knew that name was familiar. I heard he was a cut throat businessman who is always about his business. If it interests him he has to have it."

"Pretty much. He is about his business and can you blame him? He is one of the richest men in Japan. Speaking of business, are you still interested in the condo? The price isn't cheap, but the condos are beautiful. The closer you get to the main part of the city the higher the price. However it's well worth it"

"Well money isn't an issue in any shape or form. I just want to make sure that I have a place to lay my head at the end of each day. What do you I have to do in order to get the place?"

"To start off you would most likely want to go to the complex that is in central Tokyo. The building is about a few blocks away from the main Tsukada building in the Upper East District. Before you get there you should have these forms filled out and ready to turn in upon arrival. There will be a receptionist at the front desk like myself who you will hand your applications forms into and that person will take you on a tour." The receptionist said handing Kagome the forms. Kagome took form and read over it as the girl talked.

"It would be wise to have the security deposit, first month rent and last month rent ready to be paid so that you can get the condo as soon as possible if you do in fact like the place. Once you have decided if you actually want to stay they will ask for the payment and give you a date to move in."

"Ok that all sounds doable, but quick question and please don't judge me, I'm very new to this. Is there a place close where I can pick up furniture that will look appropriate for the style of the condos? I mean I don't want to come in there and my furniture looks out of style and people look at me funny."

The girl giggled a little then shook her head and said, "No that is perfectly understandable honey. I actually asked the same question when I moved into the condos here. It is a truly a frequently asked question. Now there are many places in the Upper East to get amazing furniture, but you won't need any of it. The condos come fully furnished and equipped with the latest furnishing and appliances. Once a rent moves out, which is very rare, the furniture is taken out and new furniture is put in. So everything in the condo is brand new."

"Wow! This all sounds too good to be true; what is the catch?"

"There is no catch really, but like I said before the price of living there isn't cheap. These place is actually cheapest of the all four sets of condos. I pay $2500 a month. The regular price is $4500 but I get a discount for being a staff member here."

Kagome eyes grew huge as she heard the price.

"Yep. You still want to move in?"

"Well I honestly have no choice. I need a place to stay and I refuse to live anywhere that is run down and infested with pest. Might as well give it a try, I'll figure something out." Kagome said put the application in her bag and glanced up at the time.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late. Thanks for everything." Kagome said waving as she ran out the door picking her suitcase up and carrying it by the handle instead of rolling it so that she could get down the next five blocks to the academy as soon as possible.

Kagome ran into the building nearly out of breath and looked at the time on her cell phone. She had 10 minutes to change and be ready for her Mini Hip Hop class. Taking a second to catch her breathe she walked towards the desk and greeted one of the other instructors who was also clocking in to start her class.

"Hey Ayame. How are you today?" Ayame was a very happy woman. There has never been a day in which Kagome had seen the ballet instructor without a smile. She had long red hair that she always wore in two pigtails at the top of her head and bangs that stopped just above her beautiful emerald green eyes. The only time her hair was out of the pigtails was when she had to perform and she wore a ballerina bun that pulled her hair up tightly showing off her beautiful eyes. Ayame was a wolf yokai and was always elegant on her feet making her one of the best ballerinas in the Cherry Blossom Dance Academy. Beside Kagome Ayame was always top of her class, but unlike Kagome, her main focus was always ballet.

"I'm very excited! How about you Caress?" Ayame asked Kagome calling her by the name she was given by one of her former instructors at the academy. The instructor had said her movements were soft and sensual almost as if they movement was second nature to her and came to her with so much ease.

"I'm doing well. Congratulations on your girl making it to the top 5 in the dance competition. I heard they dance amazing." Kagome said as she followed the woman back towards the locker room so they both could change quickly.

"Thanks! I'm so proud of my girls. They have really shown a lot of improvement over the last year and I can't wait for Japan to see what Cherry Blossom Dance Academy has to offer." Ayame said as she slipped on her tights and leotard and closed her locker.

"Well they have a huge surprise come for them I tell you that Kagome said getting dressed and closing her locker before they both left out of the locker room.

"That's right." Ayame said giggling before stopping at the ballet class door and saying "So what are you doing after class?"

"I'm going to be headed to the Upper East District. Condo hunting." Kagome said stopping for a minute and seeing her students stretch across the hall from the ballet room"

"Cool. Well if you need a ride let me know. It will have to be after I do my front desk shift today though. I swear they Kaede really needs to hire a receptionist, but I'll see you after class." Ayame smile and waved as she entered her classroom and Kagome waved and entered her classroom and started her class.

Kagome smiled at her students as they all exited the classroom. She decided that she would wait for Ayame to finish her shift at the receptionist desk. She waved at Ayame as she walked past the door and headed towards the desk. Ayame wave back and giggled.

Kagome walked toward the radio and hooked her iPod to the speakers and grabbed the remote. Taking off her sweats and sneakers, tossing them across the room she stood in front of the mirror in her spandex shorts and cami. She hit play, slid the remote towards the mirror and closed her eye and listened to the song as it started to play.

She opened her eyes then started to move gracefully to the song.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Mixing up the different styles of dance and allowing the music to speak to her body she moved as if nothing else mattered in the world. She heard the chorus about to come up and she spun on her toe before jumping in the air and landing on her feet never missing a beat and staring at herself in the mirror.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

Kagome kept dancing allowing her body to just move on its own and she closed her eyes. As the song continued to play she thought about her fight with her mother and stepfather earlier this morning and allowed it to settle in more.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
no! i won't give up

As her body moved it was as if the music was washing away all the of foolishness and pointlessness away from her.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what i got, and what i'm not  
And who i am

The more she listened to the song it hit her harder and harder and tears started to come down her face showing that all the built up frustration has come to an end and she was ready to start over fresh. She didn't even notice that she had now had an audience behind her watching her body move, twist, and turn.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up

I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)  
God knows i'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am loved)  
We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm Still looking up

When the song ended Kagome was on the floor closer to the mirror. She opened her eyes slowly and let a small smile cross her face as she starts to feel a completely relieved. Hearing clapping, she then noticed a group of people standing behind her along with Ayame. They weren't there before she closed her eye. When did they show up? Kagome got up slowly got up and turned off the stereo then turned around to face her audience and blushed slightly. 

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. The name of the song Kagome danced to is called "I Wont Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Also there will be sometimes where the name Caress will be used dont be alarmed. Kagome and Caress are the same people. Caress is just a nickname. With that being said Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Inuyasha...BUTTTTTTT I Do Own This Story. ENJOY!

* * *

"Caress that was amazing! You were moving so graceful it was like you weren't even touching the ground. That last spin you did where you grab your left foot is something you gotta teach me. I mean like wow. How do you even keep you balance? " Ayame said running towards the girl and hugged.

Kagome just blushed harder and looked over Ayame shoulder at the other two people who stood at the door. Once Ayame let go of her she went over to where her discarded sweats were and started to put them back on. As she slid on her pants Ayame walked back towards the two men standing at the door and walked them further into the room.

"So this is Caress. The instructor Kaede was telling you about. As you saw, she is truly one of the best instructors the academy has to offer. Trained here by some of the best teachers ever to walk through the halls of this place, she is a dance genius. If you are looking for someone to choreograph for you, then Caress is the woman." Ayame said bragging while Kagome sipped on her bottle of water completely confused about what is going on and who these people where that was standing in front of her.

As she listened to Ayame talk she got the chance to look over the two men fully. Both men were taller than her, she being about 5'8 herself, the men had to be between about 6 to 6'2ft tall. They both wore dark black shades and wore unreadable expressions. The taller of the two had on a black tailored suit that fit on his body perfectly to a T with not a single stitch out of place. The other man, who was leaning against the door frame before being escorted into the room, had more of a business casual look to himself. He wore a black blazer that was opened showing off a v-neck red shirt. The shirt stopped at the top of her black skinny jeans that weren't really tight but fit on him perfectly. The jeans hung from his waist slightly show off his Ralph Lauren red boxer briefs a little. On his feet he had on a pair red Levis with black laces. Both men seemed to have really long white hair that flowed down their backs. The one dressed more formally ears pointed outside the sides of his white hair in an elf like manner while the other man had dog like ears that stuck out at the crown of his head as his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. The ears meant that both mean were demons. That is when it hit her. The long white hair, they demon traits, the undeniable handsome traits, they had to be part of the Tsukada family.

"Caress. Caress. CARESS!" Ayame yelled startling Kagome out of her thought process.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Kagome said screwing the top back on her water bottle.

"I was saying that this is Sesshomaru Tsukada, the manager and older brother to Inuyasha Tsukada. They are looking for a choreographer to choreograph for Tsukada Music Production Inc. and Kaede had told them to come and check you out."

"What?" Was all Kagome could manage to say before she went quiet again as her mind started to registered what was said to her.

"Did you hear what she said wench? Are you sure this is the right person? This broad seems a little dense if you ask me. Plus who will she be choreographing? Last time I checked none of our artist dance or sing fru fru." Inuyasha said with an arrogant attitude.

That snapped Kagome out of her trance fast. "Fru fru? Did that arrogant idiot just call my dancing fru fru?"

"Excuse my brother. He has the habit of speaking ignorance from his mouth before his brain can register what is being said. Like Ms. Wolfe stated, we are here from Tsukada Music Productions Inc. and are looking for some of the best choreographers that Japan has to offer. We heard from a few sources that you are one of the best dancers to be seen and wanted to check you out yourselves Ms. Caress." Sesshomaru stated in a very calm and refined tone.

"Feh. What type of idiot names their child Caress? Sounds like a stripper name." Inuyasha stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm sure you would know about stripper names wouldn't you puppy? Plus Caress is a nickname not my real name." Kagome stated as she watch the smirk wash away from Inuyasha's face.

"Who are you calling puppy wench?" A now angry Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru watched as the two went back and forth calling each other names before he got fed and stopped the bickering. "Inuyasha for once in your lifetime, just keep your mouth close. We are here for business and I will finish my business here whether or not you are here or not. On second thought; why don't you just leave? You're not needed here at the moment. We will discuss these actions with father once we return to the main building."

Inuyasha let out a low growl before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Ms. Caress my apologies again. Like I was saying my brother has the ability to cause anyone to just want to rip the hair out of their hair sockets. Also please forgive me for my actions, but back to business. As I was saying earlier, Tsukada Music Productions Inc. is looking for the best choreographers that Japan has to offer. However we will only be hiring one choreographer after we have viewed them all." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what does that have to do with me. I am not a choreographer. I'm just a dance instructor who teaches little kids. I have no formal training other than the classes I've taken here. I'm sure that there is someone other who is more qualified than I am like Ayame here. She trained in the best art school in Japan as well as trained in America. Why not ask her?" Kagome's asked as she started to pack her bags.

"Wait. You have no formal training? None at all?" A shocked Sesshomaru asked?

Kagome grabbed her iPod from the dock and said, "Nope, none at all. What you see is all the formal training I have had. Here at this dance studio. My home away from home."

"Well who taught you to dance the way you were just dancing? Did someone else choreograph that? If so can I please talk to that person because if you have no training there is no way you did that on your own."

"Don't. You. Ever. And I do mean EVER. Insult my skills and my ability to dance. I may not have been cut from the same cloth as most of these high classes, nose stuck up, proper trained choreographers, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to dance circles around them. Which is something I am most certain that you have heard, since you are here on the lower end of Tokyo, in a middle class dance studio asking for me? I didn't come to you sir, you came to me not the other way around. I dance cause I love to dance, not because mommy and daddy had enough money to put me in school and give me everything I want. I work hard and do what I do with a passion and for you to sit here and assume that just because I didn't dance in any proper school means that I don't have the ability to create my own dances is insulting. As a matter of fact I have nothing left to say to you. I have to go condo searching and I am not in the mood to deal with this today. Ayame are you ready." Kagome though her bag over her shoulder grabbed her suitcase and began to walk out of the door.

"She is right. That statement was quite insulting, even for someone who has had the training and have parents who are better off. Caress may not have had the proper training from any certified school, but I will be the first to say that even with the training I have had in the proper manner, I couldn't hold a torch to her skills." Ayame then turned and walked out of the door behind Kagome.

"Well would you look at that? Sesshy has the ability to screw up. Feh. I might not like the wench, but I will admit that she does have skill. Now whether she is what we are looking for I don't know and the way you just got your ass handed to you, I guess we will never find out." Inuyasha said while standing on the windowsill of the dance room.

"Get in the car." Sesshomaru said as he walked swiftly out of the room.

"Ayame can you drop me off in front of the Tsukada Upper East Condo's please? I have to check out the condo's there." Kagome asked as she waited for Ayame to open up her shiny green for door Honda Civic.

"Sure. That is about a block before I get to my place." Ayame smiled as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Oh you know it's not a problem. I'm sorry about what just happened back there. The Tsukada sons have a habit of saying the first thing that comes to their mind without thinking."

Shaking her head Kagome said, "I see that, but what is their story? I mean if anyone knows about them you would."

"Well where to start? I guess I can start by saying that their father is the great Inu No Taisho Tsukada. He owns most of the companies here in Japan as well as a few in other countries. Anything for trade to music to food, he has his claws in it somewhere. He is married to Inuyasha's mother Izayoi Tsukada."

"The fashion designer Izayoi Tsukada? You're kidding?"

"Nope that is his wife and Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru mother past away before Inu No Taisho met Izayoi. While Sesshomaru isn't her son technically, she still raised him and he respects her fully and treats her as any child would do their mother. She is actually one of the most amazing women I have ever met. She is really sweet and caring and truly loves her family."

"She sounds amazing. I would love to have had a mother like that." Kagome stated as she thought about the fight she had with her mother earlier that morning.

"Aww. I'm sorry Caress. I didn't mean to bring up anything negative." Ayame said able to smile the depression that just formed around Kagome.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry about. Finish your story." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Ok. So the family owns a lot of stuff. I was in school with Inuyasha when we were in high school, but I transferred and ended up going to America to train. He used to always get picked on because he is a hanyo. After a while he got fed up with being picked on and started fighting. He ended up getting in a lot of trouble. The only time he wasn't in trouble was when he was singing. His voice was amazing back then. I mean the dude can sing his heart out. When his parents found out about his talent, they started to bring in trainers and vocal coaches to train his voice. When he graduated about three years ago, his father's graduation gift to him was the music company to run on his own of course with Sesshomaru's help as his manager. Other than that all the choice of artist fall on Inuyasha's shoulders. I know for sure that he has signed two other artists under his company. One of the artist he signed was his best friend Miroku. Miroku is one of his only friends who stuck by his side through everything in high school. The other is this that rock star Yura, you know the chick performed at the Tokyo Hair Show last fall with her band."

"You mean the hair demon? Her music is awesome. I actually did one of my final performances for the graduation showcase to her song Decode. That song is amazing!"

"Oh I remember that performance. That was the first day I met you. You killed it and was so elegant."

"Why thanks you Ayame. That day was amazing for me. It was the first dance I did all on my own. Kaede had actually saw me performing it one day when I only had the first half of the dance told me I had to perform it for the final showcase. I thought she was crazy. That dance was all over the place with no one style." Kagome said remembering that day she had the conversations with Kaede.

"Kaede all of the performances in the showcase are based off of one form of dance. This dance barely incorporates the proper formation of any of the dances."

"Child you need not to worry about whether or not it fits into a category, but whether or not it is actually something that shows off who you are."

"But Kaede…"

"Caress I don't want to hear it. The dance for your final piece needs to be able to tell the audience who you are and what you are about and that dance does exactly that. You're putting your all into that dance; I see it in your movements. Plus I know for sure that the you haven't been able to figure out which form of dance you want to perform."

"Kaede I will not be able to finish this dance in the next week. I have class and I'm graduating in a few days. It's not possible. Why can't I just do another ballet piece?"

"You will find a way." Kaede said as she walked out of the room into her office to take a call.

"Caress, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a second. What did you say?" Kagome said shaking her head a little.

"I said that I didn't know too much about Sesshomaru other than what I know about parent and that his is Inuyasha's manager. I also think he plays a big role in the main company, but I don't know that for sure. I do know that he graduated way before we started school though. He doesn't seem to ever be seen with a woman, but I doubt he is gay."

"You never know. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't." Kagome giggled

"Aww that's so mean. He is not, but as much as I would love to keep this conversation going, we are here." Ayame busted out laughing as she stopped in front of a really huge building.

All Kagome could say was, "Wow."

"I know right that building is beautiful. I hope you get the spot. Then you won't be too far away from me and we could hang out!" Ayame said with a huge smile.

"Me too. I really need this place."

"Well if you get the place then we should totally go out tonight. If you don't have anything to wear we could always just stop at one of the shops on our way out and grab you something to wear. It's only 4 o'clock so we have time. Just let me know."

"Sounds fun, I'll call you and let you know." Kagome said as she climbed out the car and closed the door before walking into the huge building.

* * *

A/N: Please Review I Want To Know What You All Like Don't Like!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4. I just finished writing it and lord did it take a lot of brain power to get it together. I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: Dont Own Inuyasha In Any Shape Or Form!

* * *

Once Kagome got into the lobby her mouth dropped open. The building looked even more amazing from the inside than it did from the outside. This building also looked ten times more amazing than the building she was in downtown closer to the dance studio.

As she walked further into the building she started to hear the sound of rushing water. She turned to her left and saw a huge waterfall falling from the top of the building. Around the waterfall set a group of tables. A few of the table set a couple of people, human and demon alike, chatting to one another or sitting by themselves. As she walked toward the waterfall to get a closer look she could see that off to the left of that waterfall, there was actually a Starbucks and a smoothie place beside it, which explained the drinks and food that the people had. She also noticed the area had an oasis feel to it and was actually pretty relaxing. There were scattered trees and bushes around the waterfall and the chairs and tables. She even noticed that there was real fish swimming in pond like area that the waterfall fell into. It was all so beautiful and she couldn't believe that it all was happening in this building.

Realizing that she wasn't in the building to look at the waterfall she exited the area in search for a desk similar to the one she had seen in the other building earlier. She walked back towards the front and to the right of the doors she saw a huge desk with a few people behind it. Deciding that that had to be the place she was looking for she headed towards it. As she got closer to the desk she noticed a man behind the desk watching her walk over. She didn't know whether or not the look she was getting was a good or bad look she just sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked with a smile. Kagome noticed that the man stood over her. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a braid that looked as if it stopped just below his mid-back. His eyes were a shade of blue that was in between a dark and light blue. He was wearing a polo shirt that had a big "T" on the left breast area, with his name tag on the right. It read Bankotsu.

"Yes. I'm actually here to inquire about the condos here. I saw an ad in the window in another one of the locations and was told to come here." Kagome said with a smile handing him the application that she had filled out.

"Well by the look of you, I'm surprised that they didn't tell you to get out and never step foot in there again." A woman who had on the same shirt as Bankotsu had on said. Her name tag read, Abi. Her hair was long and brown with gold highlight and her face screamed her current attitude.

"Abi that is rude. You don't know who this woman is. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. For all you know this woman could make more than me and you do in a year put together. Plus if they sent her up here then her having the money to pay wouldn't be an issue now would it?" Bankotsu said looking over the application.

"Whatever Bankotsu. There is no way she make more money than me. I mean look at her. She has on sweatpants and a cami for Kami sakes.

"Ms. Higurashi please pay her no mind. She was just born rude. I'm Bankotsu and that loud mouth is Abi." Bankotsu said with a smile that made Kagome blush.

"It is fine. I tend to pay pointlessness no mind. Some people just weren't born with the good sense and good manners that was given to them. So I just continue to smile and keep moving forward." Kagome said aiming the comment towards Abi and causing Bankotsu to laugh and Abi to look at her with anger.

"That is the truth. So for your application it looks as though everything is pretty much together, however you missed a few areas. I need you to fill in our place of employment address as well as your current address. Also we need a copy of your id or anything that has your picture and your birthday on it."

"I have no current address and the place of employment address is the same as the address of my first reference and here is my id." Kagome said handing Bankotsu back the application as well as her id.

"See told you she didn't have the money to stay here. She doesn't even have a place to stay now. We are not a charity case you know, but if you are looking for a shelter, there is one a few blocks up from here." Abi said with smirk on her face..

"Abi!" Bankotsu said with an attitude.

"Don't worry about it. I am not ashamed to say that I am homeless at the moment. Hence the reason I am here trying to apply for a place to live. If me being homeless for the moment is a problem I can leave." Kagome said in a very professional tone.

"No you are fine. Like I said earlier, some people are just rude." Bankotsu said handing her back her id that he had made a copy of and glaring at Abi.

"Whatever. I am only speaking my opinion, didn't know that it was such a problem."

"Anyways, Abi please finish the transaction and file this application while I show Kagome around to see if she is still interested in the condo after meeting someone like you. If she likes the place we will return and get everything else setup." Bankotsu said handing Abi the application before walking out of the door to his right.

"Don't worry I'm still interested." Kagome said once Bankotsu got closer to her.

"Great! In the case please follow me." He said walking forwards towards the elevators. While he waited for it to arrive he began talking about the building. "As I'm sure you know, this is our main lobby. On this level is of course the information desk that we just left, the Starbucks and smoothie places. There is a fully equipped workout facility down the hall to our right. It has everything you need for work out needs from a full sized pool to classrooms to take some of fitness classes we offer. To the left are the business offices and rooms used for hosting meeting and such. Pretty boring stuff if you ask me." That statement caused Kagome to giggle a little as the elevator pinged and he said "After you."

Kagome walked into the elevator with Bankotsu right behind her and noticed that there were 38 numbers on the panel as well as the letters L, G1, G2, G3, G4 and R. Bankotsu pressed the number 35 and the elevator started to rising. "As you see there are a total of 38 floors. Each floor has 4 condos on them except for the 37th and 38th floors. Those floors are one big condo in by itself. They also require specially codes to access them along with the roof which is the R. Floors 2- 16 are 3 bedroom condos, but the space is kinda set up more like a smaller apartment condos and they have a public laundry on the floor. Floors 17-25 are two bedrooms with rooms on either side of the kitchen and there is a really small laundry room off of the kitchen. Floors 26-36 have their own perks and much space to do much more. Everything is more spacious and fuller and there is a separate laundry room that is big enough to do everything in it. I haven't been on the top to levels to really know what is and isn't in there, but from what I hear there are 3 or 4 rooms, a laundry room, a full kitchen, and many more perks. I also hear those two have another elevator that gets entry to them so other than the occasional shipment being sent up to them from the lobby, no one goes up to those floor via this elevator. The L of course if for the lobby and the Gs is for the underground garages. Each condo has its two spaces. G4 is the only place for guest to park other than the two spots that are assigned the condos. Any questions so far?"

"Nope. I am good to go." Kagome said as she continued to listen to him talk and thinking to herself that she wouldn't mind sitting there and listening to him talk while she admired him.

Once they reached the 35th floor Bankotsu allowed her to step out first then he followed her out. "We currently have two condos on this floor and three on the floor above us available. Since the tenants just moved out of them all of them look the same pretty much. Nothing too fancy, but trust me nothing that isn't top notch. I guess we can just go into 35B to your left."

He took the keys off his belt loop and unlocked the door and pushed it open allowing her to step inside. "If you ever get locked out or anything you can just call down to the front desk and we will come up and unlock it as soon as possible."

Kagome was in complete amazed as she walked into the front foyer area. There were elegant paintings of white tiger lilies hanging on the walls with nice classy silver and two glass tables, one on each side of the walls with flowers in a vase on top of them. There was also a white door which she assumed to be the closet. If the foyer looked like this she couldn't wait to see the rest of the condo. She was in a complete daze only to be snapped out if when she heard "Follow me" From Bankotsu mouth.

"Here you have your living room with a flat screen TV. If you make a turn to your left there is a laundry area and a fully equipped stainless steel kitchen. There is an island/breakfast bar into the kitchen. Also you have plenty of counter space and cabinet areas. Of course there isn't any food in there, but when you buy food you will have plenty of space." Bankotsu said with a smile.

"If you turn to the right there is a huge bedroom, a closet, and a half bathroom. In the closet there is neutral colored linen which you are free to use. If you don't want to use them, which most people choose not to, there is a store about two blocks down that will deliver you whatever you want. As a matter of fact they pretty much have anything that involves décor. The information to that will be in the living room. In the bedroom, there is a king sized bed, a walk in closet a flat screen and a spa bathroom." Bankotsu turned and looked at a completely shocked Kagome before laughing and saying, "Feel free to take your time and look around. I will be sitting in the living room if you have any questions."

All Kagome could do was nod as she went to explore the ins and outs of the condo. From what she heard she could tell that she was going to like this place, there was so many perks. However she knew that with so many perks comes with really high prices and based on the way this place looked, she could tell that she was about to break bank, or suitcase for that matter. She could always just leave and find a place that she knew she could afford and have some enough money left over to not have to worry about making sure she was able to pay rent each month, but she knew those places weren't what she wanted. She was tired of living in nothing and wanted more. This place was most definitely more, but she had to continue to ask herself a question. Was this place really worth her going broke over? Guess she was going to have to look and find out.

Deciding to start in the kitchen area she made the same left turn after she watched Bankotsu sit on the couch and turn on the TV. When she walked in the kitchen she fell in love. This is exactly what her dream kitchen looked like. Everything was stainless steel and everything was new. The refrigerator was huge and had a touch pad in the front of it. The stove was of course electric and the eyes glowed blue when she turned it on and had a hanging rack over it with shiny new pots and pans hanging. The cabinets had plenty of space and so did the counters. On one side of the island were stools that had metal legs and a white top. There was a door never the refrigerator and she walked towards it and pushed it open seeing a brand new grey washing machine and dryer. There was a self over top of the machines as well as an ironing board and counter to the side. She closed the door and headed out of the kitchen.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she walked past Bankotsu.

"Nice right?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Amazing is a better word." She said looking up at the TV that he was watching.

"Well that is only one side of the condo; you still have another half to go." He said nodding towards the opposite side she came from.

"I don't think I can take anymore." She said with a smile as she walked in the direction.

"Just go." He laughed as he watched her disappear in the other direction.

Kagome walked down a hall and saw three doors. The first one she opened turned out to be a half bathroom which had a nice clean feel to it. The second door she went to was the closet. It was a nice size and as Bankotsu had said, it held white towels and linen. She already knew that if she was going to indeed get the place she was going to have to add much color. While the neutral colors were nice, it just didn't scream her. Closing that door she headed to the last door and opened it.

The room was huge. It had a huge bed against the wall with a nice elegant silver metal frame. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed and a dresser under a huge flat screen. Once she walked further into the room she noticed two doors. She walked up to the first door and was completely amazed. She stood in front of the biggest closet she had ever seen. The closet was about the size of the room she had when she was living with her mother. There was tons and tons of room. She doubted she would ever have enough clothes to fit in this closet. Shaking her head she walked out of the closet and headed towards the other door that was in the room. Opening the door she nearly was about to faint. The bathroom was wow. There was a huge tub for her to soak in on the wall under the window directly opposite of the door and a shower with glass doors that covered an entire side of the bathroom. On the opposite side was a full counter with a sink in the middle of it. She could honestly see herself coming here after work and just relaxing for hours.

Closing the door she went to and set on the bed and thought, "Am I really going to be able to do this? This is crazy, I love this place, but can I really afford this? I mean I can always get a second job if I have to, but do I really want another job. Maybe I can get Kaede to give me a few more classes a day during the week?" She sighed then looked around the room again and noticed a button on the wall near the blinds.

"BANKOTSU! WHAT DOES THE BUTTON ON THE WALL DO?" She yelled so that the person in the other room could hear her.

She heard him laugh loudly before he yelled back, "FLICK IT AND SEE!"

Getting up from her spot on the bed she walked over to the wall and flicked the button up. As soon as she flicked it the curtains slowly moved up show off one of the most amazing views of the city that she had ever seen. It was beautiful and all she could do was stand there with her mouth open and stare.

"Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it? One of the best parts in living in this building I tell you is that the views are always amazing. Especially from floors this high. I live on the 20th floor with my brother and the view is pretty nice." Bankotsu said causing Kagome to break her view of the city in front of her and look back to see him standing in the doorway of the room.

"I think I have made my decision." Kagome said looking back out at the view of the city, "I want this place."

"Great! However before you make that decision you might want to hear the price. While Abi was rude earlier I must say that her intentions were pretty much to say that this place isn't just for any old person to be able to walk off of the street and get it. It is really costly. My brother and I pay $15,000 American cash in order to live here a month and that is with my discount. The regular price for our condo is $20,000 in American cash. These condos here cost $40,000 in American cash a month. Plus as I'm sure the person at our location told you downtown, you have to pay it up front. However unlike our other locations, you don't have to pay the last month cost or the security fee since most likely if you are paying the price to live here than you have the money period. Now with that being said do you still want this place?"

Kagome heard the price and her heart jumped. $40,000, really? That was all of her money expect for about $5,000. If she did decided to get the place she would still have to get food and buy other stuff she would need like more clothes and shoes since she left most of what little bit of clothes she did have at the old apartment. She had her dancing clothes in her locker at work, but she only packed enough clothes for maybe a week. Either way she still wanted this place. She was determined that she would have this place. Asking Kaede for more classes wouldn't be hard, but at the same time she would still have to find another job. She had gotten this far on her own by saving her money, winning dance competitions, and spending her money wisely. Why couldn't she do it here? She wanted this place and she would have it. No matter what she would make this work and first thing in the morning she would look for a new job. She had her plan and she was going to stick to it.

"Yes I still want this place." Kagome said turning to Bankotsu with a determined look. "Where do I sign?"

That had caught Bankotsu off guard. He wasn't expecting her to actually take the condo. He didn't actually believe she could afford it. He had been doing this same tour for about a week now and every time she would get the same reaction and say the same things. Only 2 people had actually decided to stay and he could tell they oozed money, but this woman before him looked like she barely had a few nickels to rub together. At least the other people who he had given tours to look like they could afford a decent condo in the downtown location, this woman didn't even look like she could afford those. When she first walked up to him he couldn't believe she was actually there asking about to condos. Of course his opinions were the same as Abi, but he never would have the heart to say it to the girl face. He just wasn't that type of guy. So how could someone who looks like that afford this place? Maybe she had a trust fund or something set up for her. Or maybe she has a rich boyfriend or something? That probably was it.

"Hello? Bankotsu? Did you hear me?" Kagome asked walking closer to the guy.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Bankotsu asked snapping out of his gaze.

"I said I want the place and where do I sign? I also asked if it was ok if I left one of my bags here while we go take care of the rest of whatever or will I be staying in another condo?" Kagome stated again.

"Oh ok. We will just go downstairs and finish up the paperwork, you can pay the first month and I will hand over the keys to you. As for leaving out bags here, yes you can leave them here. I will lock the door back when we leave. So whenever you are ready you can follow me and we can get it done."

"Dropping her duffle bag on the floor near the bed she grabbed her suitcase and looked back at Bankotsu and said, "Ok let's go" and followed him out of the room and out the condo.

Bankotsu was still in a daze once they got on the elevator and didn't say much to her on their way back down to the lobby. The elevator had stopped on the 17th and 9th floor picking up passengers and Bankotsu remain silent and just glanced over at Kagome every so often with a questioning look. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, who realized by the time they hit the lobby that Bankotsu was shocked that she still wanted the place. It also meant that he never really thought she would get it and was much like Abi. That caused her to laugh a little to herself as exited the elevator.

"Shame on them for judging me before knowing anything, but this is about to get really interesting." Kagome said to herself in her head as they walked over to the main desk.

When they got back to the desk she noticed Abi was still there along with two other people who were chatting. She didn't see their name tags nor was she really paying them any mind, she just wanted to get this process over with and head back to her new place. To shower and change so that she could do what she had to do to get settled in.

"Abi can you please grab me Ms. Higurashi application, the tenant contract and a payment form. Ms. Higurashi please follow us to the office." Bankotsu said shocking Abi who grabbed the paperwork and followed them to the office behind the counter.

As they all entered the office, Bankotsu offered her a seat as he and Abi sat on the opposite side of the table. He handed her the contract as they began to go over it with her.

"So the contract is a basic tenant contract. All of the basic information on the property as well as the rental guidelines and payment process is all listed in this contract. We have already gone over the parking situation. You have two spaces assigned to your condo with your condo number on it. Any other guests are to park on the guest parking decks. Please respect your neighbors as they are to respect you. You have use of everything here from the fitness center to wifi. Or wifi is secured by condos so each condo has its own connection and passwords. As I stated before the rent will be $40,000 a month. No less or no more unless there is some form of agreement made in which you would have to get another contract." He flipped to the next page of the contract as Abi began to enter all of her information into the computer's database.

"If you do decide to move at any point you would have to do it submit a form at least 30 days before your next rental payment is due. If you do decided to move you will have a max of 5 days before the payment is due to have everything belonging to you out of the rental. Is everything understandable so far?" Bankotsu asked stopping in the middle of his explanation to receive a brief nod from Kagome before he continued.

"Payments can be made in the form of cash, check, or credit. The company does prefer to receive the payments via credit so that it is an automatic withdrawal from the account each month. However you can pay in any form at any time and free to change up whenever you rent will be due on the same day each month. So seeing that it is the 19th, your next payment will be due on the 19th of next month. Now with all of that being said, just sign on this back page and initial by all of the sections in which we have covered. What will be your means of payment today so that I can fill out the proper forms?"

"Go on and pull out daddy's credit card since there is no way you will be paying for this yourself." Abi said in a smart tone.

"Actually I will be paying in cash." Kagome started pulling out the money out of her bag and counting it in front of them shocking the both of them and causing her to smirk. She then reread the contract and signed it before pushing it all over to Bankotsu.

"Umm we will make you a copy Ms. Higurashi." He said before getting up and making her copy as Abi started bagging the money in deposit bags in silence. Bankotsu came back with her copy and handed it to her with her keys. "Here are your keys and your copy of your contract. If you need anything feel free to call down to the front desk or the main office which numbers are on the bottom of page one."

"Thank you." Kagome said while taking the keys and contract from him. She tucked the contract in her suitcase and walked out of the office door with a smirk on her face and headed back to her new condo to shower and get ready to go out and get some food for her new place as well as do a little clothing shopping. As she pressed the button on the elevator she grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and dial Ayame number and tell her the news and ask her if she wanted to go shopping.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please remember to review. I do enjoy reading my reader thoughts so please tell me what you think. No feedback is ever negative feedback in my book. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!

* * *

"Hey Caress. What's up? Did you get the condo?" Ayame asked from the other end of the phone as Kagome rode the elevator back up to her new condo.

Kagome giggled a little before saying, "Yes Ayame. I got the condo. It is amazing on so many levels I tell you. The price of course is pretty high, but it is worth every penny."

"Well I'm glad you like it there. You must invite me over sometimes. We can have a sleepover or something. I would love to see your new place. Oh we should totally have a house warming party for you at the studio. I'm sure Kaede would love to throw you one."

"I'm sure she would, but I think I will be fine without one. You know I am not big on those types of things. They make me feel like I've been put in the spotlight and you know I hate the spotlight."

"Well honey I hate to tell you this, but you picked the wrong profession and have been blessed with the wrong gift, to hate the spotlight. Caress you are going to seriously have to get out of the shy faze. You are too talented for that."

"I know. I know. It's just me Ayame. I've always been this way and you know it. But I was actually calling you to see if you would mind caring me shopping. I need some food for my new place as well as some clothes. I kinda only grabbed a week's worth of clothes when I left this morning." Kagome said as she got off the elevator and towards her new condo door.

"Huh?" Ayame said sounding completely confused.

"It's a long story Ayame. Truly one story that I am not in the mood to discuss at the moment." Kagome said as she started unlocking her door.

"Well I will be there in 30 minutes. Let me clean up a little here and then I will meet you outside. Maybe if we get back in time we can hit the club and celebrate ourselves." Ayame said hopefully.

"Cool. That gives me just enough time to hop in the shower and change myself. As for the clubbing thing, sure. I would love to explore the club scenes up here, not like I got much else to do. Maybe they would be hiring for bartenders. I could really use another job right about now." Kagome said pushing in her door just before she heard someone fall and drop something behind her. She turned to see a girl who looked to be around her age, who was carrying a big box and two smaller boxes fall and she rushed over to help her.

"Maybe you should take that offer from the Tsukadas. It seems like they were really interested in you." Ayame said making a suggestion.

"Ayame. I don't know at the moment. I'm just not too sure about that at the moment. We will talk about this later. See you in 30 minutes." Kagome said before hanging up and going over to help the girl who had tripped. She hadn't even thought about nor had she planned on thinking about the Tsukada offer. Working for those brothers would take a lot of thinking that she didn't have the time for at the moment. So instead of thinking about it she just went back to the task that was at hand at the moment, helping the girl. "Are you ok? That was a pretty hard fall." She said as she grabbed the two smaller boxes that has slide further down the hallway.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot going on at the moment and wasn't watching where I was going. Thanks for asking and helping." The girl said lifting up the bigger box again.

"It's no problem. I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way, but most people call me Caress. I just moved over there across the hall today." Kagome said as she walked back to the girl and decided to hold the boxes so that the girl wouldn't fall again.

"I'm Sango Lang. It's nice to meet you Caress and welcome to the floor. I live across the hall in 35A. This floor is normally pretty quiet. I guess because there were only two people on this floor. Well then again, I don't think most of the top have much noise going on. It's mostly the lower levels that you hear about noise complaints from." Sango said nodding at the door across from Kagome's then going to her door and unlocking it and inviting Kagome in.

"Well I am a pretty quiet person so I'm sure the floor quietness will remain that way." Kagome said before going across the hall to push her suitcase in and lock the door, she then grabbed her keys and followed Sango into her condo to be completely amazed. Sango's condo was formatted just like her new condo was, however it was very bright and modern looking. Most of her furniture was white, but have tons of colors splashed into it with bright colored pillows. There was a huge painting hanging over in her living room that was of a tree with rainbow leaves falling and turning into butterflies. Along her windows were bright colored curtains that allowed the sun to shine through and give her living room that natural light. Her kitchen was filled with bright vibrant appliances, pots and pans. "Wow! This place is beautiful. The colors are amazing and I love that painting."

"Why thank you. Most of this stuff came with the package I picked out of the Tsukada catalog. They tend to have everything together based on themes or settings. Guess it was one of Lady Tsukada ideas. The painting however is actually one of mines. I wanted it to be the center of my room so I just based my choice of style off of that painting. I was glad it all fit together though. You can put those boxes anywhere by the way." Sango said walking down the hallways with the bigger box in her hands.

"You painted that? It's beautiful Sango. So are you a painter?" Kagome said as she placed the two little boxes she had in her hands on the counter and stared at the painting closer.

"Thanks and no, I wouldn't consider myself a painter. That is just a hobby that I like to do. I actually prefer to perform. I dance, sing, and play guitar. I am currently in between companies doing shows here and there. Most like for concerts and what not." Sango scream down the hallway.

"That must be fun. To be able to do what you love and be in front of many people doing it."

"It's tons of fun actually. What about you? What do you do?" Sango asked coming back down the hallway into the living room and plopping down on the sofa.

"I guess you could say that I'm a dancer. Well I mainly teach dance to little kids down town. It's not the most glamorous of jobs, but it got me enough money to get here I guess." Kagome shrugged as she continued to look at the painting.

"Well as long as it is a job that makes you happy and something that you love to do, I guess that is all that matters." Sango said with a smile. "Plus we all can't be rich and have money handed to us like most of the people who live here."

Kagome looked back and Sango and thought to herself, "If only she knew how right she is." She then smiled a little and said, "That is true. My life hasn't been a walk in a park, but I am not going to allow it to stop me. I have worked hard to get this far and I guess I am going to continue to do just that."

"Trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel. While my life did start off being nothing but prim and proper, the last few years haven't been a walk in the park for me either. Plus living up to a name as respectful as the Lang name makes it even harder." Sango said in a sad tone.

"You don't mean you're a Lang like the Lang's from Lang Inc, the third wealthiest family in all of Japan? That means you're the Sango Language as in the heir to the Lang fortune"

"Yep, the one and only. But being the heir to that fortune isn't something that I am proud of you know. I lost my whole family in that one little car crash all cause a drunk driver made a left hand right hand turn into a one way street. It isn't something to be proud of you know. Then to top it off everyone expected me to just jump right into the family business like everything was ok. When the truth is that nothing that happened that night was ok. I not only lost my parents in that crash, but I lost my little brother in that crash as well." Sango said with tears slowly coming from her eyes.

"Sorry to hear that you had to go through all of that Sango and I am also sorry that they pushed that responsibility on you. I mean they didn't think that maybe you needed time to breathe and get it all over with?"

Sango laughed a little and said, "Nope. They didn't even bat a single eye. As soon as their funeral was over my parent's partner came up to me as asked what I planned to do with the company and whether or not I was planning to step up to the plate and be at the meeting the next morning. Lucky one of my father's close friends stepped in the situation and told them that the funeral was the right place to have a conversation about business. Can you believe those people?"

"Wow. That is kind of harsh isn't it?" Kagome asked before looking at her phone to see the time.

"Who are you telling? But I'm really sorry for putting all of my business out to you like that. I mean it isn't your job to listen to all my issues you know. It's just nice to have someone to talk to about this without being judged."

"Oh I understand that fully and it isn't a bother at all. Feel free to come talk to me anytime you like. I mean it would be nice to at least consider someone my friend while I am here. Which reminds me, my friend Ayame is coming to get me to take me shopping for some food and stuff then we are going to hit the club tonight. If you don't have any plans you are more than welcome to join us for a ladies night." Kagome said with a smile.

"I'd love to! Do you mind if I bring my friend along. She is a really cool chick who needs to get out way more than I do."Sango said while hopping off her couch to walk Kagome to the door.

"Sure! The more the merrier. I'll see you later than, oh and take my number, call me when you are ready. We are most likely leaving at 10:30." Kagome said giving Sango a slight hug and walking across the hall to her apartment in order to take a quick shower before Ayame came to pick her up.

About 25 minutes later Kagome got a call from Ayame saying that she was running late and that she would be in front of the building in about 5 minutes. Kagome hung up the phone with her, through on one of the two pairs of skinny jeans that she own and a graphic-t along with her black hoodie and her basic black sneakers. It wasn't her most fashionable outfits, but it would have to do until she was able to get a few more outfits. She grabbed some cash out of her suitcase and headed out of the door locking it behind her before heading downstairs to meet Ayame.

"Hey hun! Ready to go shopping?" Ayame said standing on the driver side of her car.

"As ready as I am going to get. I know it's not like me to say this, but I am so ready to hit the club tonight. I need some excitement in my life and after the day I have had, I most definitely need it."Kagome said as she slide into the passenger side of the car and put on her seat belt.

"Well the faster we get this all done the quicker we can get back to your place and get ready for tonight. I hope you don't mind me crashing at your place tonight. The parents are home and I must say I am not in the mood to deal with the constant bumping of head between and them constantly nagging me about find a mate. Seriously I am only 19 years old, when did it become just a huge deal for me to get married. Like what is wrong with parents?"

Kagome laughed and shook her and said, "I don't have a clue, but you are more than welcome to crash at my place whenever you like. The couch is very comfy."

"I'll keep you to that Caress. Now where to first?" Ayame stated as she drove off into the traffic.

When the girls got back to Kagome's condo, they had tons of bags in their arm and it was getting close to about 8pm. They had went to the grocery store first and got everything Kagome felt she needed to survive for the next month and a half plus thing she didn't really need but wanted anyway. After it was all paid for she got the store to get the delivered to her condo. She was amazed by all the stuff people on the other side of the city got that others didn't. After she gave the story her address, Ayame took her shopping to all of the best shops that the city had to offer and Kagome racked up on tons of sales and clothes. She knew that it wasn't wise to spend as much money as she did, but at the point she was spending she knew that she needed to do it.

While shopping, the girls talked about everything under the sun. Ayame talked about her life in America and how harsh the academy she danced at was. She also told Kagome how her parent weren't too happy that she chose to work at the studio downtown instead of working at a studio uptown or dancing professionally. When Kagome asked her why she made that decision, she said that she hated the studios in that upper part of the city because they were all filled with stuck up know it all who just took dance for granted and that the children downtown enjoyed her teaching and she enjoyed teaching them. Kagome couldn't have been more happier at that point and was proud to call Ayame her friend.

Kagome unlocked her condo door and was surprised to see that there weren't any bags at her door waiting for her to put away. She looked around a little before heading to the kitchen to see if they were on the counter in there. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that there were empty store bag sitting nicely on the edge of her island. She opened the refrigerator with her free hand to find that all her food had been neatly placed in there. She then walked over to her cabinet and checked to see if everything was put away as she expected.

"If you are wondering about your food, that store assigns people places to deliver their food. The people come to the place where the they are set to deliver and check with the front desk to get the key to put your food and stuff away for you." Ayame said walking up behind Kagome and grabbing an apple out of the bowl of fruit that was on the counter.

"Say what?" Kagome said turning around a little shocked.

"Yep. Interesting right? It is a program that was put in place about five years back to help with people who work across town or don't have time to stop by the store to pick up the food and what not." Ayame stated as she took another bite of her apple

"And people just let them into other people's homes without questions? I mean don't they ever think that the people might take something?" Kagome asked as she left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom to put all her new clothes away.

"Well they don't just hire anyone to do these types of jobs you know. The people who work for those type of stores have to go through an extreme background check as well as many other things like getting a tracking band when they leave the store and much more in order to get the jobs. It's all a little crazy if you asked me, but hey if that means I don't have to worry about things being taken then that is perfectly fine." Ayame stated before flopping down on Kagome's bed.

"I guess so. I mean we all have jobs to do right?" Kagome smiled then flopped down beside Ayame.

"Speaking of jobs. Have you decided on that offer? I mean Caress how bad can it really be. Plus if Kaede sent them down to the studio to see you, don't you think you should at least give it a try?" Ayame asked while turning over to face Kagome.

Kagome sighed then said, "Ayame I would be lying to say that I haven't thought about it at all. I mean all my life all I have ever wanted to do was dance. I mean I live, breathe, and eat dance. But for though two idiots to come in the studio this afternoon and insult my skills pissed me off to the point of not even wanting to consider it. I refuse to work for or with anyone who can't respect my craft. And what is to say that I would even get the job you know. They said that they will be auditioning people for the spot. That means there aren't any guarantees. I need something that I know I will make money doing, not just something that I have slim to no chances of even getting. It's not even worth it Ayame."

"Whatever you say Caress. I feel like you should at least give it a try though. It can't hurt to at least try. But I understand what you mean and as your friend I will respect whatever choice you choose to make."

"Thanks Ayame. Now let's get ready for this club tonight. I need to have some fun and maybe even get a few drinks in my system."

Ayame laughed and said, "A few? Woman it is the weekend! We are going to get totally wasted tonight. No classes tomorrow means tons of partying tonight." Kagome just shook her head and laughed at her goofy friend then got up to get ready for their night out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it. I know it had been a while since I updated, but life got really crazy and hecked. Form me graduated from college and tons of writers block, I just haven't been feeling it. However, I am back and I am going to try and update as much as possible. Just stick with me and keep your faith in me. I am going to do better!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE FAN FICTION WRITTEN!

* * *

When Kagome and Ayame were finished getting dress for their night out they headed out of Kagome's apartment and across the hall to Sango's Apartment. Kagome wearing a black button up vest that normally would be worn over a shirt, but she decided that it would look much sexier and more her style by itself, a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all of the right places and a pair of black high top sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with her bangs and two pieces of hair hanging from the each side of her hair. She didn't really do makeup, but Ayame insisted on putting black eyeliner around her eyes and just a little bit of red lip tar to make her face pop just a little more. Ayame on the other hand decided to go with a black dress that stopped just below the top of her thigh with a pair of gold pumps and jewelry to match. Her hair was in its usual two ponytails and she wore just enough makeup to make her green eyes pop.

When they knocked on Sango's door, Sango answered the door with her hair in a bun on the top of her head and wearing a semi-tight purple dress with a black leather coat and black converse and hugged Kagome tight."Hey Caress! Thanks for inviting us again!" She then let go of Kagome to open the door wider to reveal a girl who looked like she could be about 17 years old.

"This is my friend Rin Arabi, Rin this is Caress, the new tenant on this floor with us."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you. It's good to finally have someone else on this floor other than this goofball here." Rin said before laughing at the look Sango was giving her. Rin was wearing her hair in a neatly braided braid that hung down her back, a silver shire top at show off her petite frame nicely, a pair of black skinny jean, and some silver wedges that made her about 4 inches taller, but still made her a little shorter than the rest of the bunch.

Kagome laughed at the look the two girls were given each other and couldn't help but think that she could be really good friends with these girls. She then stated, "It's nice to meet you as well Rin. This is Ayame, she is one of my close friend and coworkers at the studio I work at."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you both." Ayame said with a huge smile.

"Well now that we are finished with our little meet and greet here, can we head to the club? There is a drink that is just waiting to be in my hand and a dance floor that is seriously itching for me to be on it." Sango said before pushing the girls away from her doorway and locking the door behind her.

"Lawd! You would think that she wouldn't be in such a big rush to be groped and felt up." Rin said as they entered the elevator.

Sango didn't even bat an eye at Rin statement, but instead checked her makeup on the shiny walls of the elevator. She then pulled out a tube of lip gloss from her jacket pocket and started to apply it. She the puckered her lips and said, "First of all, I haven't been out to the club in over five months. I have every reason to be excited. Second, you should be more excited than I am since it has been over a year since you last stepped foot in a club's door. Working as a secretary in the Tsukada Corp. has made you a really dull girl. And third, I am sure that we all need this night out so if you all won't be excited that we are going out tonight, I surely will." She then looked at all of the girls who she knew all agree with her and smiled she then pulled the band from her bun and flipped her long hair just a little to give it a wild yet tamed look. As the elevator doors then opened all four of the girl walked out as they owned the world and made everyone stop and stared.

The girls decided that since they were only about six blocks from the club they wanted to go to that they would walk there. Along the way the girls got many compliments and stares, but they didn't pay any of it much mind. They just laughed and joked around as if they had been friend for years. When they got closer to the club they could hear the music blasting and couldn't wait to get in the club, but as they grew closer noticed that there was a line that wrapped around the building.

"Great! Just look at that line. How are we supposed to get in there?" Kagome said with a slight attitude. The other three girls just looked at her, shook their heads and giggled a little.

"Caress, who said anything about waiting? We don't wait, come on." Ayame walked up to the demon bouncer who was standing in front of the door and the other girls followed behind her. She handed him her id and he moved out of the way and let them inside. Once they got inside they were taken to a booth by a half demon that took their drink order then sashayed onto another table then off to the bar. Still a little lost, Kagome had to ask and Ayame screamed over the music just loud enough for the girls to hear, "Being rich has it perks at times. All you have to do is show your id and they let you do whatever it is that you want."

"She isn't lying there. Getting into places is all about who you are and who you know. While it does sound stupid, it is the truth." Sango scream over the music.

"Well I am just happy that I got the chance to come out tonight. I really needed this night. This has been something I have wanted and needed to do for so long and I am glad that I have friends to do this with." Kagome yelled over the music just loud enough for the group to hear before their waitress came back and handed them their drinks.

The girls decided that they would finish their first set of drinks before hitting the dance floor. Rin of course didn't dance much so she was hesitant to agree to the arrangement, but was eventually overruled by the other girls and decided to give it a try. Just as the girls finished their drinks was heading to the floor they noticed a crowd starting to gather near the entrance and slowly start to move towards stairs leading to the VIP area.

"I wonder what's going on?" Ayame said

"The Tsukasa's and some of the artist signed under them came out tonight." Rin stated while sipping on the last of her drink as if what she said was something that just happened every day.

"SAY WHAT!?" The other three girls screamed at the same time.

"Ummm….yea. The Tsukada brothers along with their cousin Shippo, Koga Matsui, Miroku Bhikkhu, and Kirara are all here. It turns out that they are still looking for their new choreographer for the auditions tomorrow. There was talk earlier before I left the main office about the brother going to the Downtown region to look at a dancer and how they messed it up. Inu No Taisho had a fit after hearing what his son did and how they treated the girl. So they are more determined to look for the best person for the spot so that he won't tear them a new one." Rin said looking up from her drink only to catch eyes with Sesshomaru then looking back at her friends with a blush.

"Wonder who snitched? I mean they did screw up big time by insulting you earlier, but who would have thought that it would have gotten back to their father so quick." Ayame said giggling and catching the attention of Rin and Sango with the statement she had just made.

"Wait a minute. So Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went Downtown to see you dance earlier and you turned them down?" Sango asked

"No I didn't exactly turn them down. Apparently they were sent to see me dance, of course I had no idea about it. But still they came, they saw, and they insulted so they were turned down." Kagome stated while hoping that the conversation would be over.

"She is right. The owner of our studio suggested that they come and check Caress out because she is an amazing dancer. They came, Inuyasha called her dancing fru fru and Sesshomaru told her there was no possible way she had the skills to create a dance on her own. Caress laid them out then we left the studio. I must say it was a very interesting show. I do however feel like she should take them up on the auditions though." Ayame said laughing a little under her breath.

"I still can't believe he called my dancing fru fru. I wish I could show the little puppy just how 'fru fru' I can dance. I could dance circles around the bad attitude pup and not a break a sweat and I am not going to that audition." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat.

"So why don't you?" Sango said while giving Kagome a smug look with a huge grin on her face.

"Huh?" Both Kagome and Ayame said at the same time.

"I think what Sango is saying is, why don't you prove to him that you aren't just fru fru by going out there and dancing." Rin piped in after snapping about of her little trance that she was in after making eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"They are right Caress. Just go do what you do best and be the center of attention. They are bound to notice that crowd moving to you and you are bound to prove that you ain't fru fru." Ayame said full with excitement and nearly pushing Kagome out of the booth.

"No way! I didn't come out to be the center of attention you know. I just wanted to have fun and what point would it make if I did decide to go out there. It ain't like I'm going to do the audition. It's pointless."

"Caress how about we go out there with you so technically you wouldn't be the center of attention, we would." Sango said hoping that it would work.

"Fine, I'll go and you three have to stay with me the whole time. No leaving me in the center." Kagome said grabbing the girls and walking into the center of the floor. It just so happened that one of her favorite songs Rude came on. She was excited and loved that song. She heard the song playing and started dancing.

Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah

Kagome winded her hips to the beat as she looked at the girls who were laughing and dancing along with her. She noticed that the crowd had started to move back a little and watch them all dance. Once the next verse came up she toned out everyone else and started to dance in her own little world where there was no one else, just her and the music.

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes  
Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so rude

The DJ then mixed the music and Radioactive started blasting through the speakers. Not missing a beat Kagome danced and moved as if she was part of the song.

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Sango, Rin and Ayame had stopped dancing when Radioactive hit, but like they promised Kagome, they stood with the rest of the crowd who was gathering around. When they looked up at the VIP area, they noticed everyone was standing up watching Kagome. The song kept going and Kagome was killing it. There was no stopping her now and no one dared to stop her.

When the song was over Kagome realized that she was the only one dancing and that the crowd around her was huge. She blushed as everyone applauded her and went over to where the girls were laughing and giggling at.

"That was amazing Caress! I wasn't expecting that at all." Sango said hugging her as she tried to catch her breath.

"She is right Caress, you did amazing. Definitely not fru fru!" Rin giggled.

"As always, you're still shockingly eye grabbing and to make it even better the VIP guest couldn't keep their eyes off you." Ayame said hugging Kagome after Sango finished.

"Really? Well as long as they see I don't do fru fru than I'm fine and thanks. I haven't danced that hard in so long. I need a drink." Kagome said walking back to their booth with the girls not too far behind her and waving the waitress over to them again. When the woman got to the table she had already had their drinks ready and passed it to them.

"We didn't order these?" Ayame stated looking at the demon who was placing their drinks in front them.

"They were sent from the VIP area. No charge on your hands girls." The demon stated before walking off to take another tables orders.

"Well wasn't that nice of them to send these drinks to us? Guess they changed their minds about calling your dancing fru fru huh?" Ayame laughed as she drank her drink while the woman nodded in agreement.

As they talked and laughed none of them were paying much attention to the two people who were approaching them. They didn't even know that they were standing there until they heard a voice say, "Well I'm glad that you ladies are enjoying the drinks."

Ayame was the first to look up and her mouth literally dropped. The other three girls then looked and were just as shocked as she was. Standing in front of them was none other than the newest artist to the Tsukada label, Koga. He was standing there looking directly at a blushing Ayame with a huge smirk on his face. Standing beside him was Inuyasha's best friend and fellow label mate Miroku, who was staring at each of the girls, but kept most of his focus on Sango.

"Yes we are and thank you for the drinks. You all didn't have to do it, but it is greatly appreciated." Kagome stated since she seemed to be the only one who had the guts to speak up.

"Oh it was no issue at all. We don't mind buying drinks for such lovely ladies as you. We noticed you on the dance floor from upstairs and I must say you have some amazing skills." Miroku stated while briefly looking at Kagome only to turn his attention and wink at the now blushing Sango.

"Thanks. It was nothing, just a little something I through together."

"Well with moves like that you must come the studio tomorrow and apply for the position of our new choreographer. We could really use someone like you on our team." Koga states before sliding into the booth beside Ayame and wrapping his arm around her.

"I doubt it. I have met the Tsukada brothers and I must say I wasn't too pleased with their judgment towards people they don't know anything about. They made me and offer already and as I told them earlier, I think I'll pass." Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to sipping on her drink.

Both Miroku and Koga looked at Kagome as if she had two heads. No one had ever insulted the brothers and lived to tell the tale. However, here was this young and very attractive woman not only insulting them, but also turned down an offer made by them. She was most definitely a woman that they needed as their new choreographer. She had skills unlike anyone they had ever seen, and Koga could already imagine what this woman could do to make his career even better. They just had to find a way to get her down to the studio tomorrow for those auditions.

"So you are the one who caused the mutt and stick in the mud to get their asses torn a new one earlier? I must say that I admire such boldness in a woman." Koga stated with a smirk as he winked as Ayame. "However, let me be the one to personally apologize for the ignorance of those two. They simply do not know talent when they see it, but I do. I know that if you get the spot as a choreographer with the company, better yet when you get the spot, that you will make this company bigger than it already is."

"While that was very sweet, especially coming from you Koga, I am going to have to keep my decision and decline. I refuse to work with anyone who doesn't respect me or my talent. Now if you would excuse me, I have to visit the little ladies room. Nice meeting you both." Kagome stated before pushing her drink aside and leaving the booth to head to the line for the restroom. As she stood there in the line, she could help but think about all of today's activities. It had truly been a crazy day for her, and to be honest, she didn't know what to expect next. So much had happened, from her leaving her mother behind to her being insulted by two of the biggest people in all of the county to her killing her moves on the dance floor. Thought after thought flew to her mind and she just shook her head. It was all just too crazy.

Once Kagome got out of the stall, she noticed that her group of friends were all waiting for her. She sighed as she went over to wash her hands. "Yes ladies?" she asked

"Caress you know you should really take them up on their offer. I mean what can it hurt?" Sango asked leaning back.

"I don't know how. How about my pride? My self respect? They literally knocked my skill and they don't know anything about me." Kagome stated as she looked at them.

"How are you losing any of that, I don't understand? So what they knocked you, but they don't know you. You have the chance to not only show them who you are, but prove to them that you are the best of the best. Caress I have known you for years and I have to say the talent that you have, most girls would kill to have it. So why waste it? Why not take the chance?" Ayame asked her friend sincerely.

"I don't know? It just that there is so much that I have to do. I need to find a new job, I need to move into my new condo, that I can barely afford as is. There are just more important things to do other than going to a 'tryout' that I have no guarantees of getting."

"Well technically, if you go to the audition and prove to them that you are the best of the best, there is an automatic signing bonus upfront. You see the Tsukasa's have been searching for the perfect person for this position for a while. Now they have had some great choreographers come in, but none of them had the skills to work with so many different genres of music. I mean you have to understand, the Tsukasa's sign everyone from alternative to rock to hip hop and a person who is just trained in one field can not accommodate that. However, you can. True you might not have the professional training from big time schools, but what you did on that floor says that you got what it takes. Trust me. You need to go to that audience Caress." Rin stated firmly. While she had just met Kagome, she knew there was something in here that would change this whole industry.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror then at her friends and sighed. She walked out of the bathroom with her friends behind her as she headed back to the booth. "So If I decided to do this, and I do mean IF, what does this mean for me? How is this audition set up? Will I be competing against other dancers, doing a set dance what?"

"They will very everyone together with a set dance, then they will do a freestyle. Which should be a problem for you and I am very sure that you will get the spot." Rin said looking at her.

"And if I do get the spot then what? Would I only work with certain people in the company and be let go after I'm finished?"

"No, if you get the spot and do your job as great as we know you can, they will make you one of the biggest choreographers that this country has seen. You will be wanted by everyone and more famous than you could ever imagine." Rin stated while sipping from her bottle of water.

"I don't care about the fame. All I want to do is what I love and make some money by doing it. " Kagome stated as she rubbed her temples. The entire conversation was starting to give her a massive headache. Truth was that she knew the if she went to this audition, she would get the spot. However, she didn't want to lose herself in this industry. She seen countless of dancers, some she looked up to at one point in time, go into this industry and it destroyed them.

"Come on Caress, you should really do it. Since I met you all you've talked about is dancing and owning your own studio. This could be the break you need. Just audition and if you don't make it than you can try something else." Ayame stated.

Kagome sighed one last time then looked at her group of friends. "Fine. I will do the auditions, but you all have to come with me."

"I am so coming with you! Plus there's a chance I might get to see Koga again." Ayame stated while doing a little cheer to herself and causing Kagome to giggle and shake her head.

"I don't mind coming. I have no plans anyway tomorrow." Sango stated with a smile before hugging Kagome.

"I'll already be there. Being Sesshomaru's personal assistant requires me to be there. But I will be rooting for you." Rin smiled.

"Well it settled than, Caress will be auditioning in the morning. Let's drink to that!" Ayame stated as she held her glass up and the other girls followed lead. _

The next morning Kagome woke up with a massive headache. She looked around at her surrounding before realizing that she was no longer in her old apartment, but was now in her new condo. She smiled a little before hopping off of her bed and heading towards the bathroom. Once she exited her room. She noticed a figure laying on her sofa. Walking slowly towards the figure she started to see red ponytails and everything came back into her memory. She remembered that she went out last night with the girls and they decided that she would go to the auditions. After a few more drinks and some more dancing they all called it a night and Ayame came and crashed with her. Kagome shook her head and headed back towards her original destination.

After using the bathroom, Kagome washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that she had her mother brown eyes and full lips and her biological father's small nose and dark brownish black hair. She also noticed that her skin was close to being flawless and if it wasn't for a few scars from the cuts she had received when she fell trying to learn new dance moves, then her skin would be perfect. Then her thoughts to roam to the task that she had ahead of her today. Would they take on look at her and see that she didn't have professional experience and kick her out? Would they look at her and see a basic looking girl from the wrong side of the tracks? What if she wasn't what they were looking for and her image didn't come together? As she continued to be distracted with her thoughts and her looks, she was only knocked out of the trance by the slight knock on the door.

"Caress? Are you ok in there?" Ayame asked from the other side of the door

"Yea, I am fine. I am just thinking about everything that is supposed to happen today. It's a lot to take in you know." Kagome stated as she opened the door and walked out.

"Everything will be fine honey. You are a great dancer. I know it, the girls know it, and soon the people at Tsukadas Co. will know it as well."

"What if I am not what they are looking for? What if they don't like my dancing?" Kagome said before flopping down on her bed and covering her face with her arm.

"Caress you have nothing to worry about. They will love you and if they don't then that is their lost, not yours. We will just have to take your skills somewhere else. It will be ok, I promise." Ayame said while removing her friends arms from her face and pulling her into a hug.

Kagome hugged her back and sighed. She knew her friend was right. She had some amazing skills and if the people at Tsukadas Co. didn't like her then there was always another place that would. She just had to put more faith in herself because if she didn't, no one else would. Plus she had something to prove to the Tsukadas brothers. She wasn't fru fru and she didn't need to be professionally trained in order to move the way she did. She released her friend from their hug and put a huge smile on her face. "You are right Ayame. I can do this and I will do this. I have a point to prove to those brothers and I won't give up until I do."

Ayame jumped off the bed and cheered at her friends new goal. She knew that Caress was the best of the best and that she was going to blow the minds of everyone at the Tsukasa's Co. with no problem. "Well let's get to moving. We have so much to do and so little time. What are you going to wear and how are you going to do your hair? If we are going to go down to the Tsukasa's Co. we need to make sure that you stand out from every other person down there?"

Kagome looked at her best friend like she had just lost her mind. She was going for an audition, not a fashion show. "What are you talking about? I am going to an audition for dancing Ayame, not for Next Top Model. I am not about to be all dolled up when for this."

Ayame smirk showing off her fangs and stated, "Who said anything about being dolled up? We are going to make you fashionable and noticeable the Caress way." She then ran back into the living room to get her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of Adidas joggers and handed to Kagome. Kagome looked at the pants and smile. She knew exactly what her friend was getting at and she was loving every minute of it.

"Every girl at this audition will be dressed like they are going to a club or party. They will be rocking heels and mini dresses. Probably thinking that their looks will get them the spot, but you my dear won't be. You are a dancer not a video vixen and we will play to that. That might get you some snooty looks from the other chicks, but it will give you some better looks from the people judging."

"In other words the best way to gain a spot as a choreographer is to dress like I'm there to be a choreographer." Kagome said with a smile and loving that her best friend wasn't trying to doll her up.

"Exactly. So let's get you dressed so we can head out. Sango said she will be ready by 10 and Rin will already be there." Aymane stated as she went through her duffle bag and getting the outfit she would be wearing herself. Kagome just nodded and went into her closet to get her sneakers and her midriff white shirt.

When the girls got to Tsukadas Co. they were expecting to see a line wrapped around the building, but instead they just walked right into the building and was directed towards to the floor that the studio was on. The Tsukasa's Co. building was way bigger than any of them had thought while walking up to and was surprised that every part of their companies many adventures were housed in the same building.

Once they got to the floor they were supposed to be on, they noticed that the whole floor was dedicated to the music business. There was a huge crowd of people in the waiting room and most of them looked like they were there for a music video over the choreographer position, just as Ayame had stated. Women and men alike were all around the room in everything from short shorts to tight mini-skirts.

Kagome was beyond happy that she wore exactly what she had on. She had on the her joggers that hugged her hips just right as they loosened as they got lower. Her favorite pairs of Adidas high top black and white sneakers they brought her shirt and joggers together. Her hair was pulled up into a tight high ponytail that stopped a little bit below her shoulders. She had very little makeup on because she knew she was going to be sweating and didn't need makeup smearing down her face, but she didn't need it if she didn't want to because she was naturally beautiful. The deeper she got into the crowd the more she was glad that Sango and Ayame came along with her. The looks that the other people were giving her were enough to make her want to turn around and run out, but she knew that with her friend beside her she didn't have to worry about anything. Sango to her left decided to dress in a casual and laid back look. Her hair pulled up as well into a messy bun was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a purple hoodie that stopped a few inches under her breastbone to show off her flat stomach, and a pair of purple chucks. Ayame on her right decided that since she was going to see Koga today and never went anywhere without having a girly flair, had on a pair of green joggers with her white cami, and white pumps. Her hair was pulled into a single ponytail on the top of her head and she had on green eyeshadow and red lipstick to pull her look together.

"Can I please get everyone's attention?" A woman's voice screams over the large group. Everyone quieted down and turned to see who was speaking and three girls noticed that it was their friend Rin. She was dressed business casual with a peach sheer shirt that was just light enough to show off a black bra, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some peach pumps. Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders and she had just enough makeup on to make her face pop.

"First allow me to say thank you all for being here today on the behalf of the Tsukadas Co. They are glad to see such an amazing turnout and wish everyone the best of luck." Rin said with a smile then smiled even bigger when she saw her group of friends.

"Secondly, if you haven't pre-registered for a spot today, we would like to thank you for coming, but you will not be auditioning today and we wish you the best of luck in your career choices." Rin then wave her hand as people exited the out of the lobby.

"We live in a word of technology and the Tsukasa's don't have time for people who are prepared, which brings me to number three. Please have all your music ready for your auditions. We will start off by breaking you all into groups of 10 and doing a routine that consisted of four 8-counts then end in a free-style. There will be three judges in each room and they will determine who moves to the final auditions. After which there will be cuts then individual performances. With that being said let me get my first group of 10 in studio 3." Rin stated before calling off the first few names and giving them directions to the room they will be trying out in.

She then called the following group which included Kagome to the next studio room. Kagome then hugged her friends and went with the group to their room. It was now or never and she was ready to put all her her skills to the test.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The songs that were in this chapter are Magic-Rude and Imagine Dragons-Radioactive. Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE FAN FICTION WRITTEN!

* * *

Kagome looked around her surrounding noticing the judges table at the front that held three chairs and at the girls she was grouped with. About a third of them were wearing heels and or short dresses. She couldn't believe how thirsty some girls could be in order to get a spot. She also noticed that the other girls started to group together and talk amongst themselves and a few people scattered around like herself. A few were looking over in her direction and laughing. That caused kagome to roll her eyes and wonder over to the corner near the window.

As she looked out the window she couldn't help but think about the fact that she was actually going to do this. She wasn't nervous about dancing in front of the judges seeing that she did that all the time. Nor was she nervous about the chicks who she was auditioning with, since she could tell that most of them weren't built to be be dancers. It was just that the whole process seemed off to her and she just was ready to get this all over with and go hang with her friends for the rest of the day. She needed to relax and the quicker she got this over with, the quicker she could do just that.

The door slammed open and brought everyone to their attention as three people walked into the room. Two of them took seat behind the table while the other one walked around the front of the table and stood there.

"Ok ladies! Let's get this started. I am Kagura, one of the dancers mostly used in most of the artist videos and shows. To my right is one of our artist signed under Tsukadas Co., Kirara and to my left is Shippo Tsukadas. We will be your judges for the first round of this audition." Kagura stated as everyone clapped.

"So this is how this will work. I will give you all a few a few minutes to do some stretching then show you ladies a dance two times and I do mean only two time. After that you will perform the dance in front of us and we will determine who moves onto the final round. Now you can either watch me dance or you can try to keep up with me. Either way I don't care. Remember that after the first three 8 counts you have to put your own twist on it." Everyone nodded in understanding before Kagura yelled, "Let's stretch it out ladies! Two minutes!"

Kagome decided that she would do her stretches then sit back and watch what Kagura was doing for the first demonstration then on the second round she would make sure she remembered all the moves correctly and dance when it was time for them to audition. After the two minutes were up Kagura came to the front of the table as Shippo hit play and Inuyasha's voice started blaring through the speakers:

Wha-wha-what did she said?

Mmmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say?

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Kagura positioned herself to start the dance and began to dance like never before. Kagome had heard of how great the dancers at Tsukadas Co. were and didn't understand just why they didn't pick a dance from within to choreograph. The the first verse came in and all Kagome could do was listen to Inuyasha's lyrics. His voice was amazing.

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself (myself)

Girl, I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

When she finally snapped out of it she had caught the second 8 count and knew she would have to pay attention the second round to be perfect. Kagura was popping and twirling her hips. It was almost impossible to catch what she was doing.

So, no I know I should've treated you better

But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in)

Give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in

And the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you, so tell me girl

However, Kagome got it as Kagura finished the last 8 counts before stopping and catching her breath. It was crazy how so many styles could be incorporated into a single dance, but Kagome knew she could do it.

Mmmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say? (whatcha say?)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say? (whatcha say?)

Wha-wha-wha-wha-what did she say?

"Ok ladies! I am going to do it one more time and then after that you will be broken up into two groups, introduce yourself, do the dance then freestyle the chorus. Understood?" All the girls nodded their heads then Kagura turned back around. "Ok Shippo,again."

This time Kagome payed close attention to the first 8 count and got the whole dance into her memory. Once Kagura was done, she took her seat and called the first group up and the second group was told to sit and wait their turn. Most of the girls were sloppy and didn't catch over half of the steps Kagura had shown them. Kagome watched as the girl tossed and turned their hips out of sync, fall over due to their heels, and the judge shake their head. It was completely unbelieveable that most of these claimed to have been trained at anyone's school. The judges wrote their notes then called the next group up.

When Kagome's group was up, she walked directly in front of the judges. She sighed, gained her composure, and when they the song started she hit every move with perfection. The other girls around her couldn't keep up and most of them had stopped before the song was over. Kagome was in her own world and just kept dancing. Dancing was her comfort zone and high in which no one could ever bring her out of. She was in heaven and Inuyasha's voice was the melody that help her rise. Once the music paused, Kagome stopped dancing and tried to catch her breath. She looked around to see the judges faces shocked along with the other girls and blushed then walked back to the corner she was in.

Shippo was the first to get himself in order before conversing with the judges to see what was going to happen next. When they all finished deliberating, Kirara step to the front of the table and said in her very calm and soft voice, "We want to thank all you ladies for auditioning for us today. It was very interesting we must say, but we are only allowed to pick one person to move on. The person we have chosen will be Caress. Your moves were to perfection and you seemed to be the only person who completely grasped the dance. Please follow Kagura out the door to the back and the rest of you are free to go. Thank you again." With that she bowed before taking her seat again and smiling at their choice.

Kagura got up and directed Kagome to follow her to out the room down a back hallway. Kagome grabbed her bag as she heard the other girls groan and mumble about how she wasn't all of that. Kagome just laughed as she exited behind Kagura.

"Caress if you don't mind me asking, where did you train? I haven't seen anyone grasp a dance so fast and do it too perfect, especially a dance routine that is performed with Inuyasha." Kagura asked before stopping outside of a door that was three doors down from the one they had just left.

"Actually I have no formal training. I started dancing on the south side of the tracks. I just love to dance and dance with all I have." Kagome stated with a blush.

"None at all? Wow I must say that with skills like that I would be surprised if you don't kill it and make it. It takes the best of the best to make it here at Tsukadas Co., and you are by far the best. Good luck." Kagura stated before opening the door for Kagome to go in.

Kagome thanked Kagura and walked into the room that actually turned out to be the another dance studio that was about the size of two of the room she just left. Just like the room before, there was a table that seated three people, but instead of nine other girls around, there was only two. Kagome smile at them only to get brushed off by both girls. One of the girls had on shorts, a sports bra and heel while the other girl had on short shorts, a cami, and some Nikes. Kagome just sighed as she sat in a corner again and waited to see who would come through the door and tell them what to do next.

Grabbing her iPod out her bag and turned to the song she would be dancing too. She put the headphones in her ears and leaned her head back against the wall as she put the song on repeat. While her headphones were up loud, they weren't loud enough to block out the sound of the door opening and people walking in. She paused the track and looked to see a group of people walk in.

Taking her headphones out her she noticed that where there had once been three chairs, there was now six and each of them were filled. The first person she noticed was none other than Inuyasha Tsukada himself. He look as mean and as arrogant he had the first day she met him. Beside him was his older brother Sesshomaru with his naturally bored look on his face. Next in the row was a man who looked like an older version of the brothers. He had the same white white hair and amber eyes. His ears were elf-like just like Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell that he was none other than Inu No Taisho. He was dressed in a business suit and looked much more nicer than his sons. Behind him was a woman who could have been a model. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She barely had on any makeup, but what little she did have on made the features of her face much more elegant. She also wore a business suit and had a smile that could brighten up a room. Beside her sat Rin. She waved at Kagome, making her smile. Beside her sat a woman who Kagome recognized right away. The woman wore a fedora and had very long hair that was hanging over one of her shoulders and under a fedora. She had a smile that could melt a room and eyes that could see right into you. She was wearing a royal blue t-shirt that was layered under a black light weight blazer. Her jeans were black and she had on little booties. She was the famous dancer Midoriko and one of Kagome's biggest idols. Kagome had been following her career since she was younger and had heard that she was choreographing for a big company where she had been for the last three or so years now. Kagome couldn't believe that she was actually in the same room with her. She was so shocked that she almost missed the introductions that Rin was giving.

"Hello again ladies and welcome to the final round of today's auditions. I would like to congratulate you all for getting this far and want to give you all a round of applause." She clapped and was followed by the others behind her.

"Allow me to introduce you all to your judges before we start and we can get this ball rolling. First is the owner of Tsukada Co., Inu No Taisho along with his lovely wife Izayoi and their sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Then there is the amazing Midoriko who is our formal choreographer here at Tsukada Co. , but do to her pregnancy and soon to be new born child, she has decided to take a hiatus for a while from dancing to be a mother and a wife. Which is why we are all here today." Everyone waved at the introduction before Rin continued. "Now that that is out of the way may I have you ladies songs and when you go up you will introduce yourself to us again then we will start your music."

The girls handed Rin the tracks that they were dancing to before stepping back. The girl who was wearing heels as the first person to go up and introduce herself. As her song started to play, Kagome could see why she was one of the girls who made it to the top three. Her moves were precise and sharp. Every step and move she made showed the training that she had. However, she was so tight that she almost looked stiff. That stiffness was the exact reason why most dancers learn more than one type of dance because each form of danced trained the body to move freely and relax while the dancer danced. The fact that she stook to the single genre cut her chances in half and Kagome knew it.

She looked into the judge's face and at their body movements and could tell that they weren't fully interested in the girls performance. Inu No Taisho was paying attention much like his wife, but Sesshomaru looked bored, which was his basic look, Rin was taking notes, Mirdokio watched the girls moves just as closely as Kagome was, and Inuyasha was on his phone, not paying attention to anything that was going on. This girl didn't have much luck and Kagome knew that they weren't going to pick such a stiff dancer. Once the girls performance was over everyone clapped for her as she walked away, heels clicking with every step,thinking that she did a great job. The girl even went as far as to roll her eyes at Kagome as she grabbed her bottle out of her bag. Kagome may not have thought that the girls performance was up to par, but she had to give the girl credit, she was working her heels.

The next girl went up and introduced herself. She seemed a little nervous and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Sesshomaru, who wasn't paying her any mind. However, that didn't stop the girl from blushing and speaking to him individually. Rin rolled her eyes and pressed play causing the girl to stumble into the first part of her dance. She got it after that stumble and seemed to know that she was doing. Kagome could tell that she was a lot less stiff than the girl before her, but also noticed that her moves were very sloppy and all over the place. Maybe if she would have choose a song that was a little slower, than she would have been able to keep up. When the song came to an end, the girl smiled as she tried to catch her breathe. She walked away from the judges to grab her water bottle, but she never took her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

Kagome knew that she was next so she left the corner she was in and walked towards the front and got another smile from Rin before wishing her the best of luck. She took a deep breath then said, "Hello. I go by the name Caress and I will be performing the Lido remix of the song Drowning by Kirara."

"May I ask why you choose the remix verses the original?" Mirdokio asked in a very quiet and calm tone.

"Yes. I actually choose this version of the song because the original has a slower feel to it while the background music of this version is more upbeat to dance to. Which I am sure you will see as the performance goes on." Kagome said calmly, but was secretly jumping for joy in her head at the fact that she actually got to talk to one of her idols.

"Thank you for your answer. I know the song very well and it is actually on of my favorites. I can't wait to see what you bring to the song. " Mirdokio stated with a nod.

Kagome nodded at for Rin to start the song. She took a deep breath as the song started to play and she got ready to dance her heart out.

You try to lie, I can see that you don't need me

Need me don't need me, need me don't need me

All of your words they've been cursed with dishonesty

(With dishonesty, with dishonesty)

Kagome looked at everyone and notice that they all had eyes on her. She smiled in the inside knowing that one she picked the best song and two it caught their attention.

Take it from the girl you claim to love you're gonna get some bad karma

I'm the one who had to learn to build a heart made of armor

From the girl who made you soup and tied your shoes when you were hurting

You are not deserving you are not deserving

Kagome picked up the pace when she needed and slowed down when the time required. Winding her hips, popping, and using a little of every style of dancing she knew, she reminded herself to remain loose and fluent, but keep it sharp and put together. Plus she knew her favorite verse was coming up and she had to keep it together.

I can see that you wanted me cold

(Caught in the way)

You're so bold while you're watching me moan

You try to hide I can see that you don't see me

(That you don't see me, that you don't see)

What do you gain by the names that you're calling me

(That you're calling me, that you're calling me)

She looked dead into the eyes of Inuyasha, not breaking eye contact until the chorus came came. She then twirled around holding her leg in the air before dropping it and sliding across the floor.

Take it from the girl you claim to love you're gonna get some bad karma

I'm the one who had to learn to build a heart made of armor

From the girl who made you soup and tied your shoes when you were hurting

You are not deserving you are not deserving

She then continued her dancing, this time keeping her eyes on stunned Sesshomaru. She then flipped not missing a beat.

I can see that you wanted me cold

(Caught in the way)

You're so bold while you're watching me moan

Holding out, like you could pull me down,

Cause I'm drowning for ya

(Cause I'm drowning for ya)

Cause I'm drowning for ya

Kagome then thought about it all and the reason she was really there. She wasn't there because her friend forces her to come. She wasn't there just to prove the brothers that they were wrong about her. She came because she loved to dance. It was life to her. It kept life in her. It was her savior and she would put her all into it.

Can you follow me out to the water,

I can show you were sinking deeper,

Let me know, cause I'm drowning for ya

Can you follow me out to the water,

I can show you were sinking deeper,

Let me know, cause I'm drowning for you

When the song was over she had finished her last move and was breathing hard. She never danced so hard, but she had a point to prove and prove it she did. After catching her breath a little she looked at everyone, bowed, and walked back to her corner. The room was in absolute silence. No one said a word and no one made a move. They were all just stunned. Kagome didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, but either way it made her very nervous.

Rin was the first to stop out of her trance and walk back to her spot in the front of the judges table. "Well….ummm...I would say that that does it for us today. Ladies please give us a few minutes and we will make a decision. After the decision is made we will call you all back into the room to let you all know who we have chosen. Everyone nodded in agreement before the girls all exited the room to wait for the decision.

*In the Waiting Area*

Kagome walked right towards her friends who were sitting and chatting with Miroku and Koga. They all seemed to be so deep into their conversations that they failed to notice Kagome walk up to them. She noticed that everyone else seemed to be gone from earlier and all that was left was Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, the receptionist of the floor, the two girls she was up against and herself. She cleared her throat and caused everyone's attention to come on her.

"Hey Caress! How did it go? Did you get the spot? What happened?" Ayame asked first more curious to find out whether or not she will be able to come back and visit Koga again.

"Woah Ayame. One question at a time. Sheesh." Sango said trying to calm her friend down. She may not have known Kagome and Ayame for very long, but she felt like she knew them long enough to know how to calm Ayame down when she got too hyper.

"Well everything went well. First round was a lot less tense than I thought it would be. I got to talk to Kagura. She seemed to be very tense when I first met her, but after I got through the first round and she walked me to the last room, we talked for a little and she complimented my dancing." Kagome stated before plopping down in between her two friends who had a male on the other side of them.

"Kagura? Nice? Over my dead body. She is one of the harshest dancers here besides Kikyo."Miroku said as he hugged Sango a little closer only to get pushed off of her and an eye roll afterwards.

"She didn't seem that bad to me, but who is Kikyo?" Kagome asked secretly hoping that she didn't meet this Kikyo character anytime soon. Kagome may have seemed like a calm and cool person, but she didn't take any mess from anyone either.

"If you are talking about Kikyo Yamanda, then trust me Caress when I say that you don't want to know who she is?" Ayame was hoping that this Kikyo wasn't the same Kikyo she once knew. She hated that chick and hoped to never seen her again.

"How do you know Kikyo babe?" Koga asked curious on just how his soon to be girlfriend knew that such a messy person. He hoped that they weren't friends because he just couldn't deal with anyone who had Kikyo in their inner circle.

"Kikyo started dance school together. She was ok when we first met, but as the years past Kikyo got self absorbed and all about how she could be a star. She became a bigger diva than ever. It got to the point where every performance we did, she had to be a star or the center of attention. I was so glad to get away from her when I made my main focus ballet." Ayame said very frustrated.

"Well I have to say that she has gotten much worse over the years. She still wants to be the center of attention, but now she wants to also be the center of attention in Inuyasha's life. I must say, I have hated some of the girls that Inuyasha has dated, but Kikyo I just can't stand. It's to the point where I refuse to allow her to perform in any of my shows and videos." Miroku stated very seriously.

"Wow this chick must be a monster." Sango stated

"A monster an understatement. To know her is to hate her with a passion. " Miroku commented while trying to get closer to Sango again who was just not having it. He let out a sigh before deciding that he would just give up for a the moment. He knew from experience not to thrust himself on any woman because he hated how perverted men could be at times.

Kagome was getting to the point where she was tired of hearing about a person who she had yet to meet. So she thought it was best to just change the subject. "To be honest, I am tired of hearing about this person I have yet to meet. What I am more interested in however is what is going on with this little cuddle group here? Is there some match making in the making or what?" That statement caused both of her friends to blush of embarrassment and her to laugh knowing that she had just caught them in a situation that they could not get out of.

"Ummm.." Sango blushed from being put on the spot by Caress. The truth was that she did like Miroku, but wasn't going to let him know that. She wanted to get to know him a little more and get a feel of him before she made any moves. However, one thing that she did know is that if he kept trying to wrap his arm around her she would punch him in the gut.

"You see what happened was…"Ayame looking back and forth between Koga and her best friend Caress. her whole plan was to come up here looking amazing in order to catch the male wolf's attention and boy did she. After she and Sango found a seat once the girls were sent to their rooms, Koga and Miroku walked in and spotted them. They sat down beside the girls and had started talking to them and that is where they had been for the past 15 minutes.

*In the Studio*

"Well, what are your thoughts?" Rin walked in front of the judges with her tablet in her hand. She was secretly hoping that everyone would just say Caress and they could get over this dumb process which was make her highly annoyed. She was already mad that the the second girl tried to flirt with Sesshomaru in front of her and the whole time she could help but rant in her head and think of the reason she was so upset.

The truth was that she and Sesshomaru had been "secretly" dating for the last year or so and no one outside of the company's main occupants knew. Rin had met Sesshomaru about a year and a half ago and she was the only person who could get through that thick shell of his. At first he seem very ridged and always demanding her to do stuff. She would do it without a complaint because it was her job and she sort of had a crush on the demanding man, but one day enough was enough and she called him cold-hearted. Before she knew it she was pinned against his office wall with him growling at her and staring her directly in the eyes. A part of her was scared that she had insulted a full fledge demon, but the other part of her was pisses beyond pissed and refused to back down. So she listened to that part instead of the scared part and stared him back in the eyes. When he finally let go she walked out his office, screamed she quit, and slammed the door. She knew deep down that she didn't want to leave him, but she refused to remain someone he could walk on.

The next morning she decided to sleep in since she didn't have a job. However, she was woken up by a loud knock on her door. When she finally got annoyed enough of the knocking to get out of bed to answer the door, she found out that it was actually Sesshomaru who was disturbing her rest and that she had answered the door in nothing but a big t-shirt. She was totally embarrassed and invited him him. He of course declined, but stated that when he didn't see her at work that morning that he was worried about her well-being. When she reminded him that she had quit the day before and asked him why he was so concerned, he leaned down and kissed her passionately before walking away and telling her to never miss another day of work again. She was stunned came back to reality when the elevator doors closed. The next day she came to work to find her favorite flowers on her desk with a note telling her that he apologized for being "cold hearted" and invited her to dinner that night and the rest was seal from there.

"HELLO!EARTH TO RIN!" Inuyasha yelled while waving his hand in her face and receiving a low warning growl from his brother reminding him to step back from Rin. "Can we please get this show on the road. Some of us have work to get back to and don't have time to be sitting here all damn day."

"Sorry sheesh! As I was saying, what are our thoughts? I can say that I wasn't a big fan of the second dancer. Her moves were way too sloppy and we are know for being perfect. Which leads us to either Shako or Caress and I for one vote on Caress. Plus FYI, this all could have been avoided if you all would have just made her the offer when you saw her at the studio. " Rin rolled her eyes annoyed that she was being fussed at for something that could have been avoided in the first place, but no. Her Fluffy and the pain in the butt had to ruin everything.

"Do you mean to tell me that Caress was the dancer that I sent you two to look at?" Inu No Taisho asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd send his sons down to the south end to make an offer to one of the best dancers he had heard of from an old friend of his, only to hear that they not only insulted the girl, but caused her to decline the offer as a whole.

"Father, you have to understand that" Sesshomaru started only to get cut off mid sentence.

"I don't have to understand anything. You two were sent to a place to make an offer to someone and blew it. We all could have avoided this little audition had you simply done what I asked. So what if she doesn't have any proper dance school experience. Mirdokio is leaving and you have a tour coming up in less than two weeks with no choreographer. Plus, I could be working on this merger that we are currently in the middle of and your mother could be working on her new line. Yet we are both here, wasting our precious time judging auditions. So you tell me who made such a big mistake which could cost our company in the long run?" Inu No Taisho growled at his two son not being able to believe that they saw this woman dance before and didn't make an offer to her.

"Mirdokio, what are your thoughts on Caress being your new replacement. I felt she did a great job and would make a great choreographer for us. Is she up to par in your opinion." Izayoi sighed while trying to calm down her husband who was slowly becoming less tense the more his wife ran her hands down his shoulders. She knew that her husband was correct, but also knew that he had the ability to be too hard on their sons at time.

"I feel as though Caress has the ability to take this company to a whole new level of dance. She seems to be a very sweet girl and that can be a flaw in our industry. However, at her age I didn't have half the skills or talent that she has at this very moment. She demonstrated a great deal of skills a little while ago and I wish I had the ability to be around her much more. Passion for anything, let alone dancing takes a while to acquire, but it is something that could be seen in every move she made on that floor today. She was here to prove a point and I think that point was made loud and clear. If I have to give my position up to any of the three girls that were here before us today, she is most definitely the one." Mirdokio rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"That is two votes for Caress. Do we have any other votes yet?" Rin stated while waving her hand in the air like she was auctioning off the an old dresser.

"I will have to say that Inu No Taisho and I both agree on our votes being for Caress as well. Plus I want the chance to actually meet the young lady who shut down my sons."Izayoi giggled as her two son gave her the stink eye and causing the giggle to erupt into a full laugh.

"Fine, I will say that the wench has skills. Doesn't mean that I like her and I still say she dances fru fru."Inuyasha stated before going back to doing whatever it was that he was doing on his phone before. Secretly he wanted this chick Caress to get the spot so that he could really test her out. He saw her performance in the club the night before and knew from then that she was far from fru fru. The chick actually had talent and a banging body to match.

"There we have it. Guess we've come to a unanimous vote. Caress it is. I will go get the three girls and bring them back in so that Mirdokio can announce her replacement." Rin grabbed her tablet close to her chest and headed towards the door that lead to the lobby to call the ladies in. As soon as she opened the door, everyone in the lobby attention was on her. She smiled before instructing all of the ladies who audition to follow her back into the studio.

"Ok ladies, we want to say that you all did a great job and that we can truly see why you were the top three selected to audition for this round. However, after careful deliberation and an unanimous vote we have chosen to go with the on of you who we feel has the ability to not only bring great talent to our artist, but take this company to the next level. With that being said I would like to congratulate Caress on gaining this position and I can't wait to see all the amazing things you have in store." Mirdokio stated before smiling at Kagome who was shocked that she got the position. The other two girl said their 'thank yous' before heading out of the studio and closing the door behind them.

After the door closed Rin ran up to Caress and hugged her tightly. "I told you that you had it in the bag. You were amazing!"

"Thanks Rin. I'm still shocked that I got it. I can't wait to tell Sango and Ayame. They are outside with the boys. Do you think it would be ok for them to come in here? I really want to talk to Mirdokio before she leaves." Kagome stated as she watched Inu No Taisho walk out of the room with Sesshomaru not too far behind him.

"Sure! I go get them now." Rin stated before hugging Kagome again and going to get her other two friends while Kagome walked over to Mirdokio only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Come to insult me and my dance skills some more?" Kagome crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha an unfazed look.

"Actually I came to congratulate you and tell you that I will see you first thing tomorrow morning to sign your employment paperwork before our 8am rehearsals. I really hope you are prepared because we don't do that fru fru mess. C'ya." Inuyasha smirked before walk out the door to attend to whatever business he had to do and causing Kagome to roll her eyes in aggravation and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to him. His bark is worse than his bite. Trust me I have known him all his life" Kagome looked up and noticed that standing in front of her was Izayoi and Mirdokio.

"I must say that I really enjoyed your performance today. I can see why my husband sent our boys to meet you yesterday. It's a shame they are too hard headed to listen, but hey boys will be boys. I am Izayoi and this of course as you know is Mirdokio. It's really nice to meet you." Izayoi extended her hand to shake Kagome's and received a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you both as well. I must say that I love your designs. They are truly breathtaking." Kagome stated causing Izayoi to smile and blush a little. She had heard many people tell her they loved her designs, but couldn't tell whether or not they were every genuine or not. However, she knew Kagome wasn't

"May I ask why the name Caress?" Mirdokio asked just as calm and collected as the questions she had asked before Kagome's performance.

"Well my real name is Kagome Higurashi, but everyone calls me Caress. I actually got that name from a one of the dance instructors at the studio I use to work at down in the south area. She was my instructor for a few of my classes and always said that my body always had a way of caressing the music. Which lead to the nam. I guess it just stuck and I got use to it" Kagome shrugged while jumping for joy inside.

"Interesting, I can see where she was going when she gave you that nickname. I must say that I can agree with Izzy here when she said your performance was amazing. Your moves were great and I saw many skills that this company and its artist could use. It was as I was telling everyone when we were deliberating. I can see you taking this place to height that even I couldn't take it."

"Wow that is an honour coming from one of my biggest role models. Thank you so much for your belief in me and my skills. I won't let you or anyone else who voted for me down. Is there any advice you could give me?"Kagome asked as she blushed.

"There is no need to thank me. As for the advice, all I can say is make sure that you have a hard shell. This business can be really crazy and harsh, so you need a hard shell. Also don't let any of the dancers run over you because trust me when I say they will try. It is a reason why the choreographer wasn't chosen from within and they all know it. You earned your spot and have more skills than most of these dancers here combined have. Just trust in yourself and your skills and everything will go as planned." Mirdokio smiled and caused Kagome to adore her even more.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding before noticing her friends walking up towards her She knew that everything that Mirdokio was telling her would be true and she knew that someone would test her come time for rehearsals, but she wasn't going to allow that to break her any. She would do her best and show everyone that this was the spot she was meant to have, not a spot that was just handed over to her. "Thank you again for the advice and the chance. I won't let you all down. It was nice meeting you both and I hope to talk to you all again." She bowed before excusing herself.

"OMG CARESS! YOU DID IT!" Ayame yelled as she ran and jump onto Kagome who was laughing at her friends antics. She knew Ayame would be excited that she got the spot as the choreographer, but she secretly knew that she was more excited about the fact that it meant she would get to see Koga more. Sango just shook her head before giving Kagome a hug and telling her congratulations. She was excited that her friend had got the chance to showcase her skills. She knew that they didn't know each other for very long, but she knew that this was something that her friend deserved.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. The songs that were in this chapter are Jason Derulo-Whatcha Say and Banks-Drowning. I am in love with Banks so if you haven't heard of her before, you're welcome from the introduction. LOL!

PLEASE REVIEW! SHARE! SPREAD THE WORD! PLEASEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I know it's been a while since I updated, but I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am currently working on the next on and I am actually almost done so the update may be sooner than later. However, here is the chapter so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE FAN FICTION WRITTEN!

* * *

The next day Kagome was awoken by her alarm going off. Today was the day that would either make or break all her hopes and dreams of becoming a true choreographer. She knew that she had skills and could do this job in her sleep, but something that Mirdokio had said the kept playing in her head.

"This business can be really crazy and harsh, so you need a hard shell. Also don't let any of the dancers run over you because trust me when I say they will try."

She knew that this industry was a hard industry to get into and once you actually got into there would always be temptations, press, and much more waiting to follow you along the way. As a matter of fact she was surprised that her face wasn't already plastered everywhere for everyone to see. However, after going to a late lunch after leaving the auditions with Rin, Sango, and Ayame, Kagome found out the reason why.

*flashback*

"You should have seen some of the girls who auditioned with me in my group. I swear at least 3 of them toppled over trying to get the steps down." Kagome laughed as she told the girls the story.

"Trust me I know. There was one girl in one of the rooms who actually had to nerve to just stand there in the auditions with Yura as to say that this whole thing was beneath her. Yura tore her a new one and told her that if she ever saw her anywhere near her again she would snatch all the hair from her head and sale it to the highest bidder. I must say it was quite a sight to witness." Sango and Ayame both shook they head at the story that Rin told. They knew someone of the girls were bad, but it to tick off a hair demon was beyond crazy.

"I'm just surprised that there wasn't a block filled with press in front of the building. The biggest company in Japan host an audition and there is not a camera flashing in sight." Ayame said before taking a bite of the salad that was placed in front of her by their waitress.

"Actually they didn't know anything about it. The invited for the auditions weren't public per say. They were actually just up out to a select few dance schools, studios, and companies. Inu No Taisho felt that by limiting who could actually audition would actually only get the best of the best. Although I am pretty sure that he didn't think that it would turn out as big as it did. As a matter of fact he sent his sons to find maybe the best of each location so that it could be a small audition, but we all know how that went." Rin rolled her eye while thinking of just how bone headed her soon to be brother in law and husband could be at times.

"That still doesn't explain why there wasn't any press. I mean obviously things didn't go as planned and things were leaked." Sango stated as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I am sure it was, but who really has the time to sit outside a building only to take picture of the girls who "might" become the new choreographer? Maybe if things went as plan and the brothers actually stuck to the best of the best there would have been. But once the rest of the girls were added and the auditions became more open there was no point. Plus what the point in bragging about a choreographer whose skills haven't been shown off yet?"

"So in other words, no one will care about who I am or my skills until they are put into the public eye?"Kagome smiled because she knew she got the chance to stay out of the public eye for a while longer. All of the girls knew where she was aiming at with her question.

Rin shook her head at her friend's thinking. She knew that Kagome still wanted to stay out of the light for a little while longer, but she also knew that in this business things change really fast. "Let's just say that you have about three weeks before everyone knows your name in either a good or a bad way."

"THREE WEEKS? WHAT? WHY?" Kagome screamed nearly knocking over her glass into her lunch and scaring everyone else around her. Ayame and Sango were as interested in why she only had three weeks. While they were use to the spot light, they knew that their friend wasn't in any shape or form.

"Yes sweetie, three weeks. In three weeks will be Izayoi's fashion ball and your skills will be shown off then."

"Izayoi's fashion ball? You can't possibly be talking about the biggest of biggest balls where everyone from fashion moguls to business heads to sports athletics will be attending?" Sango nearly spit out her food as she realized what Rin was talking about.

"Yep that very one. Izayoi's designs will be modeled throughout the ball as the artist perform and everyone else socializes. It is both beautiful and entertaining at the same time. The press will be everywhere and by the next morning you beautiful face will be plastered everywhere." Rin giggle as she looked at her phone to check the time.

*end flashback*

Kagome knew that she was going to eventually be seen and known by everyone, but in less than three weeks? She didn't know if she was truly ready. She sighed then looked at the time. She knew that only time would tell what was to happen to her next, but at the moment she had to be at the studio and getting ready to meet the dancers who made the Tsukada Co. artist stand out for all the rest.

After a very relaxing hot shower and a quick a piece of toast. Kagome left her apartment and headed to the Tsukada Co. building. As she nibbled on her toast while leaving her apartment building she made a mental note to stop by the grocery store on her way back home to get some food for her place. She'd been there for about two days and in those two days all she had the time to do was put the stuff that Sango had given her to use to make the apartment look like someone actually lived there. She also knew that should have to get around to getting things of her own taste in the apartment as well.

"So much to do, so little time." She mumbled to herself as she threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, put her headphones in her ears, blasted her music and walked towards her new place of employment. Ayame told her that she would tell Kaede that she had gotten the spot at the auditions and that she would try to make it back down to teach classes when she could. Kagome was happy that her friend could do that for her, but she was also sad that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her students. She would really miss them, but she promised herself that she would get back to them as soon as time allowed.

When she arrived to the building she took the same elevator she took the day before and headed to the music portion of the building. Rin had told her the day before that she would meet her in the lobby and give her a tour before she signed her paperwork and headed to rehearsals and just as promised, a hyper Rin was sitting in the lobby in one of the chairs looking down at her iPad. Her hair was in a she was wearing a simple black business suit today that hugged her little curves just right. Under her blazer was a dark purple cami that matched her purple pumps. Her hair was in a neat and tight bun that was on the top of her head and she had on just enough makeup to make the face pop. When she heard the door open and notice Kagome was walking in, she hopped out her seat to hug her tightly.

"Hey Caress! Are you ready for your first day?"Rin released her from her hug and began to lead her through a door that Kagome assumed lead to the back. "So that of course is the lobby. There is a receptionist who will there during the day, but she doesn't come in for another few hours and her name is Sara. The door we just went through is the main door to get to the back and as you see it also leads to the three studios on the right that auditions were held in the left are the men and women locker rooms." Kagome could hear voices come out of the locker rooms as well as locker slams and laughing.

Kagome took a note of each of the rooms that Rin pointed to as well as all the poster and signs that were on the wall. She couldn't help but notice that there were quite a few pictures of Inuyasha on the wall along with other artist who were signed to the company.

"As we continue down this hall it splits into two different halls. To the right are the offices of Sesshomaru, the music managers Naraku and Soten, as well as the two recording studios and conference room. To the left it leads you to the big dance studio, your office suite, and the lounge. It is going to seem a little confusing at first, but after a little while you will get the jest of it all." Rin turned into the right hallway and lead Kagome into the office that had Sesshomaru's name written on a plate to the right of the door. Across from this door were two other rooms that read "Studio 1" and "Studio 2" on them. There were also some more doors as the hall continued down. When they entered Kagome noticed that the office was actually not just an office, but also had a waiting room and secretary desk that sat in front of another door that she assumed was actually the real office.

"Sesshy is in a meeting with his father on the other side of the building so I have all the paperwork that you need to sign here." Rin walked around her neatly organized desk and grabbed the folder that read "Kagome Higurashi". She handed it to Kagome then walked back towards the door with Kagome in tow. "You can read over those and turn those back into me by the end of the day. They are your standard contracts and health forms. Nothing that requires you to sign your life over or anything. The contract last for as long as you work for us you will follow by the companies policies and confidentiality agreements. As for the medical form they are for health purposes and insurance. Any questions so far?"

"Nope. I will have these form back to you as soon as possible." Kagome put the folder into her duffel bag before throwing it back over her shoulder and continue to follow Rin down the opposite hallway. As they past the main hallway she noticed some people walking towards them. Some had on business attire, while other look like they were on their way to the dance studio.

Rin smiled as she keep walking. "Thank you. Ok so as you can see to your right is the main dance studio and to the left is your office suite. If you walk a little further down the door on your right is the lounge." Rin unlocked the door before handing Kagome the office key. "Welcome to your new humble abode."

Kagome walked in and dropped her bag at the door surprised. The office was huge and everything looked brand new. "This is mine? Seriously?"

"Yep. Mirdokio old furniture was taken out a few days ago and they just finished moving your new stuff in here yesterday. There is plenty of space to do whatever you want in here. There is a suite shower in here as well through that door to the right. So if you need anything else just let us know and we will get it. Welcome to the family Caress!" Rin hugged her again this time Kagome was still to shock to hug her back.

"Well it's getting close to that time. I hope you are ready to meet your dancer. Some of them can be some real pieces of work." Rin turn to leave out the door before saying, "By the way I left a copy of the artist who will be rehearsing on which days for the next few weeks. You won't have a day off until the show is over, but once it is over you can pick your schedule. Just so you know Inuyasha should be here in the by the middle of this Kirara's rehearsals and will remain all the way through." She closed the door as Kagome plopped into her seat. So much information in such a short period of time. She looked at the schedule that sat in front of her and sighed, "Welcome to the big ledge Caress."

After reading the schedules and listening to the songs that each artist would be performing, Kagome began to get a vision of what she wanted each of the artist performances to look like. When she finished listening to all of the songs at least three times each she looked at the time and rushed across the hall to the dancers that waited for her. She had been sitting in her office for the last thirty minutes just listening to music and had yet to look over who her dancers were. This meant that she would have to come up with an idea to wing it and do it faster than fast.

When she walked into the room she noticed that most of the dancers were in their little groups stretching, but once the door shut with a loud slam everyone's eyes were on her. Kagome noticed that Kirara was amongst the crowd and was sitting with a woman with grey hair and purple eyes. Both of them smiled at her and she smiled back. She also noticed Kagura who was sitting with two girls who looked at her with pure disgust. One of them with long black flowing hair and bright red lips. She had on a sports bra and some short shorts that showed off her long perfect legs. Another had pure white hair and had a bored expression on her face. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a t-shirt that was cut right above her stomach. Kagura nodded in her direction in acknowledgement then turned back to face the other girls she was with. There was also a girls who were sitting behind Kirara and were just looking as confused as Kagome was. Kagome knew she had to say something and she had to say it fast.

She walked to the front of the the room with all eyes on her and took a deep breath, however before she could even get a word out she was cut off by, "So this is the girl that everyone around here is so in love with an bragging about. I don't see why. Ain't nothing special about her. Kagura I thought you told Kanna and I that she was actually pretty. She doesn't even look decent." That caused the other girl, who Kagome assumed was Kanna, to crack a small smile before going back to bored look she had not even a few seconds ago.

"Shut up Kikyo. No one asked for your opinion and while you are in my rehearsals you won't disrespect anyone. You may use your sex appeal to get by with that attitude of yours with the male artist of this company, but it ain't flying with me." Kirara growled in the girls direction before turning back to face Kagome and given her a little smile.

Kagome smiled back thanks Kirara for standing up for her, but she know that she would have to stand up for herself and prove those dumb girls wrong. Plus she refused to allow anyone and she did mean anyone talk negative about her dance skills. Especially not a girl who barely looked like she could keep up with her on her worse day. It was time to lay her down her ground rules and prove that she meant business, and to make Kikyo see just why she got the job.

"Listen up ladies because I will only say this once." Kagome spoke clearly while making eye contact with everyone that was in the room as she walked back and forth. "I am Caress and I will be the new choreographer. Which mean as the choreographer my say is law. Which leads me to my rules. Rule 1, Be here on time or be left. If I have to be here then you have to be here as well. I am a timely person and when I walk into this room you all should be stretched out and ready to role. If You are even a minute late then you will be cut from the performance. Which leads me to rule 2, your spots will be earned not given. I am one who believes in hard work so work hard and get seen. Rule 3, when you come to rehearsals leave your attitudes at the door. I don't have time to deal with people's attitudes. That means smart comments, remarks, thoughts, etc. aren't welcomed. Finally my last rule is a simple one, respect me and I will respect you. Don't respect me and getting cut will be the least of your problems." Kagome looked directly at Kikyo with the last statement.

"Wait, I know you don't think you can just come in here and change how things work here. I don't need to earn anything. I have been with this company for years and I won't be cut by little Miss Think-I'm-Boss. As for respecting you, I don't see a reason why I should. No one knows who you are, no school has a record of you, and you come in here with a name like Caress and think that you run everything." Kikyo stood and crossed her arms.

Kagome just smiled and walked up to Kikyo, "If you don't like the way things are then you are more then welcome to leave Kikyo. However, trust me when I say you won't be missed." She then turned to walk away before turning back around and saying, "By me at least." Kagome cheered to herself inside because she made her point without having to come to blows. She had a feeling that when Midoriko stated that she was going to have to stand her ground in order to gain respect. She heard Kikyo mumble as she walked towards the door only to her the door slam open and an angry Inuyasha walk in. She remembered Rin saying that he would be in mid-way through the session, but here he was making his presence known.

"Good Morning Inubaby."Kikyo nearly purred out the nickname only to get barely recognisable "Hmp"from him before walking back to her spot where Kagura was standinging. The whole thing just made Kagome just want to puke.

"Anyways, let's get started ladies. I want most of this choreography down back by the end of this session. I have an imagine in my head on how I want this performance to go. Since this song has some really elegant points to it as well as some upbeat points the performance is going to to be a fusion. You will start off the song alone on the stage then when the first section of the chorus hit the everyone else will come in. So let me show you all the full dance first and see how much of it you can catch onto. Afterwards I will work will Kirara on her first part and you all jump in on the chorus." She tossed the remote to Inuyasha who was too busy on his phone to see it coming towards him and it hit him in his head causing him to let out an angry growl. "If you going to be here at least you can pay attention. Everyone else stay alert for the point in where I want you to come in at. Inuyasha, play please." She ordered before taking her spot in front of the mirror. The song started to play.

I'm thinking it over

The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame

I wanna lean on your shoulder

I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain

And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain

Kagome showed off her skills and making sure that she showed Kikyo the reason why she got this job. As she turned and slide across the floor she was in her world, not caring what anyone else thought or felt.

What if I never even see you cuz we're both on a stage

Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same

I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game

She was killing the song and every move she made was precise and elegant. And even though she was secretly winging the dance, she knew the image she wanted to the audience to see and she made sure that her dance saw the message that they were meaning to give.

Baby I'm thinking it over

What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start

What if it only gets colder

Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart

Cuz lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are

All she could do was think about the fact that she made it to the point that she only envisioned in her dreams. She was dancing and working with people who were paying her for the skills that so many people doubted. Her passion is what got her this far and it was going to continue to take her even further.

What if I never even see you cuz we're both on a stage

Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same

I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game

She stopped dancing as the song ended. After catching her breath and looking at the reactions of everyone in the mirror, she turned around and faced them. "What do you think Kirara? I mean I know it was a little rough around the edges and I can change some stuff if..."

Kirara stopped Kagome mid-sentence while clapping her hands"No! It was amazing. It is a perfect match to what the song is trying to say. I love it!"

"It won't all that. You make it seem as though she created a masterpiece. Anyone could do what she did. Plus it ain't like your song are that hard to do choreography to. I could do it in my sleep." Kikyo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at just how hyper Kirara got over the performance that was just done. The truth was that she could see the reason for why Kagome was picked for the choreographer position. However, she wasn't going to ever admit it. Instead she would just have to come up with a plan to throw her off her game.

"Well if it is that simple Kikyo. Why don't you go up there and perform the whole thing. While I ain't a big fan of the fru fru mess that she was just doing, I must say fru fru goes well with that song." That statement through everyone through a loop. Inuyasha had actually kinda of said something nice about Kagome's skills and even challenged Kikyo in front of everyone.

"But Inubaby, you can't honestly think it was that good. I mean if Mirdokio was here she would have..." Kikyo tried to get the spotlight off of her because the truth was she knew she couldn't perform that whole dance at the moment. Maybe bits and pieces, but not all of them.

"First, don't ever call me Inubaby again. I ain't your baby. I don't even like you. Just because we dated a while back, doesn't mean that there is anything between us anymore. Secondly, don't bring Mirdokio into this. She hand picked Caress herself. As a matter of fact, she was the one who determined that we needed an outside choreographer instead of choosing a dancer here. Lastly, how about instead of downing someone because they are better than you. Just admit that you don't know the dance, shut up, and pay attention." Inuyasha looked back down at his phone as if nothing had just happened. He had to admit that there never took up for anyone before, but something about this Kagome had him off and wondering just what she would come up with next.

After yesterday's audition, he went out with Koga and Miroku and couldn't stop thinking about her. She was really beautiful and didn't seem to be like most girls. She didn't even come to the auditions dressed like the rest of them. In fact she was the only one to actually dress like a really dancer would. She was perfect in every way and just wouldn't leave his mind. Then he looked over at Kikyo and wondered what he ever thought in dating her. She was an airhead and only wanted to talk about herself. She was known to be a great dancer at one time which drew him to her, but after a while she felt like things should be handed to her and made her dancing sloppy and her attitude worse. She wasn't a dancer who had the heart to be a dancer, she just knew she had to do something until someone swept her away and that someone wasn't going to be him so her left her. He could tell that Kagome was nothing like that. She had to work for where she was and he like that about her.

Watching the two of them bicker back and forth was starting to make Kagome really aggravated. All she wanted was to get the dancers started on the routine and these two were in the studio taken up the space and time they could be using to learn. She pinched the bridge of her nose before clearing her throat to gain their attention. "If we are done the lover's spat between you two, I would like to get back to my dancers. If I am correct, I have another artist session to do after this and I don't have time to waste. So Kikyo you can either leave my studio or you can shut up and pay attention. We have three dances to learn in a single day and less than three weeks to perfect them. Let's get it together. Either get it together or get gone because I don't have time to babysit grown people. My little kids didn't even give me this much hassle." When everyone was silent and gave her their undivided attention and Inuyasha gave her a "keh", she turned around and faced the mirror. "Now Kirara the first eight count starts in this position."

Forty-Five minutes later the dancers and Kirara had gotten every dance move down. Kagome was happy that they got the basic, but now they need to perfect it and make sure everyone was moving on the same accord. From the looks of it the demon dancer had all of the move locked and perfect, but the human human dancers were a little off key. It was starting to frustrate Kagome with every stray leg and arm that she saw them make.

"Ok! Let's try this again! Livi you are still not keeping up with the rhythm! Jessica and Trissa you I am am still seeing stray legs and arms! Kikyo, Kirara is the center of attention, not you so I will say this one last time, either stop trying to outshine her or leave. You look really sloppy! Tighten it up! 5, 4, 3,2!" Kagome walked around the studio making sure every step was in order and ever move was made to perfection. "Point your feet Jessica! Kikyo you are looking sloppy!" As she continued around the group of dancers she noticed that Inuyasha was no longer there and started to wonder where he had ran off to. He had been there the whole time making little sly remarks on how the dance was fru fru, on his phone, and throwing out "keh"s. Now all of the sudden he just vanished. "JESSICA! POINT! YOUR FEET!" But why was she so worried about what he was doing and why he wasn't there. Her mind should only be focused on getting these dancers prepared for their performance, not worried about Inuyasha. "Ok ladies, take a break and get ready for the next artist. Get stretched out, hydrated, and I want to see you back here in an hour." She walked out of the studio and into her office to take a breath.

The girls all sighed in relief that they actually got to take a break. Kagome was a hard choreographer and required perfection. Although they did feel like she was a hard and strict choreographer, they did see that what she was trying to get them to do was actually beyond what they had ever expected to do. They had to give her props for her skills.

"What do you think Kirara?" The girl who was sitting beside Kirara asked while taking a sip of water and using the towel that she had wrapped around her neck to wipe the sweat off her face.

"I can tell you one thing Shiori, she is an intense choreographer and pushes the dancers hard, but I think that she is what this company needs to take us to the next level. Midoriko skills were amazing and while she was here we did a great job. However, I do feel that Caress has a vision and that vision is what will make this company stand out even more." Kirara walked out of the studio and down the hall towards the locker room to change before her recording session. Shiori was one of Kirara's best friends. The two grew up together and went to the same performing arts school together. They were considered to be outcast because their focus was more on their dancing than trying to get famous. Although they both were considered to be two of their school's best dancers, Kirara's real passion was singing. There was not a moment that when Kirara wasn't dancing that she wasn't singing. it wasn't until Kirara met her boyfriend Shippo, who was the only cousin of the Tsukada brothers, noticed her singing in their schools studio that she decided to consider a singing career. Of course Kirara never forgot her best friend and as soon as she had to shoot her first video, she called Shiori and asked her to perform with her and she has been part of the Tsukada Corp dancers since.

"I can agree with you there. I'm a demon and I am starting to feel aches in my body from just this one rehearsal, imagine how the human dancers must feel and we still have two more routines to learn." Shiori leaned against her locker as she watched Kirara take out her bag to get ready to hit the showers. "I must say, I love the choreography though. It really fits you. For once we got someone who is willing to actually put you into the routine versus just have you sing. Not that I have anything against Midoriko, it's just nice to see that spark back in your eyes. You use to love dancing as much as I did."

"I still do and I am glad that Caress has help me find that passion for it again. She is really talented. A little rough around the edges, but talented. Did you see how she stood her ground when it came to Kikyo. I was literally thinking that she was actually going to get her to quit." Kirara laughed grabbing her towel and shower bag to head towards the showers.

Shiori laughed along with her best friend in Kikyo's expense. "Yea I was kinda hoping she actually would. If she ain't in Inuyasha face, she is complaining. It's about time someone put that wanna be HBIC in her place. She better be careful though, because Caress seems to mean business and she is on very thin ice with her."

"Thin doesn't even begin to describe it, but let me get hit the showers before I be on very thin ice with the producer. I will talk to you after your last rehearsals and we are still on for tonight right?" Kirara turned on the shower and yelled back to her friend.

"Yes we are. I'll see you later." Shiori walked out of the locker room without noticing that there had been two other people in the locker room with them the whole time.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The song that were in this chapter is Banks- Waiting Game. If I haven't stated it already, I am in love with Banks. So go check her out


	9. Chapter 9

In the shadows Kikyo set with Kagura and Kanna listening to the entire conversation between Kirara and Shiori. The more Kikyo heard them talk about Kagome and how she was put into her place, the more angrier she got. "How dare this want to be choreographer come in here and try to embarrass me infront of everyone. She may have skills, but she will not make a fool out of me."

"I hate to tell you Kikyo, she doesn't need to embarrass you, you do that enough yourself by throwing yourself on Inuyasha everyday like a little lost puppy." Kagura slammed her locker door before leaning on it and drinking her water.

"What did you just say to me?"Kikyo gave Kagura a glare that looked like it could melt her and step closer towards Kagura's face. How dare her so called friend talk down to her. Did she not know who she was?

"You heard me Kikyo. You may have all these other dancers scared of you, but I for sure ain't. So I highly suggest you back away from me before they be cleaning you off this floor." Kagura stated as a wind that came from nowhere started to flow around Kikyo and caused her to back off. Kagura and Kikyo were friends, but there were moments where Kikyo tested her and she had to put her back in her place. Kagura thought that Kagome had skills that Kikyo only wished to have in her dreams which made her pissy. However, just because she was in her feelings didn't mean that she was going to take her frustrations on on her.

"Look you two just chill. To be honest Kikyo, Kagura is right. You really do embarrass yourself, but that doesn't mean that Kagura you had to throw it in her face. You two are friends and have been friends for a while, don't let this break you all apart. Now Caress is a great choreographer and we all know it. You are just mad that she is actually riding you and you aren't use to it. If you want to get back at her find another way, but don't attack your friends for telling you the truth" Kanna looked at her two friends without raising her voice at all then turned to walk out of the door. Kikyo and Kagura knew that she was heading back to the studio and followed her trying to figure out just how she managed to always be the voice of reason when it came to their arguments. Kanna was the one out of the three to be considered the quiet one. She barely talked, smiled, or show any type of emotions. However, none of that stopped the girl from being one of the best dancers that the Tsukada Corp had ever discovered. She and Kagura were from the same school and neither of them knew each other though. It wasn't until there were in auditions that she that met each other along with Kikyo.

As everyone started to trickle back into the dance studio, Kagome was already in the middle of the floor showing the male dancers the moves they were going to be doing in Inuyasha's performance. The male dancers had introduced themselves to Kagome when they all walked into the studio. There was Hakkaku and Ginta, who were Koga's cousin's and also part of his band. Then there was Roku and his twin Dai who seemed to be about Kagome's age based on how they looked, but turned out to be the youngest of the dancers. Suikotsu and Mosu were the two most quiet dancers and last was Hiten who was brother to the manager Soten. Kagome was surprised to see that they came in and got straight to work, there weren't any attitudes or smart remarks about her being there. Other than a few cat calls when they walked in and saw her stretching and them joking around a little, they got right into the dance.

"Welcome back ladies. I want you all to fall into place and pay attention the the moves. Boys step back for a minute so I can show the girls what they will be doing and hopefully by then the very late artist will make his appearance. After I finish showing them I want you all to fall in together. Hiten can you please join me so the girls can see how I want them to move with the male dancers." Kagome walked to the front of the room as the boys, besides Hiten, stepped back and the music started.

_What if the sky was turning red_

_I know we'd be safe right here in my bed_

_Laying face to face, oh girl, I love the way you sound_

_When you rain on me, so tonight let's act it out_

_Show you how it's gon' be, I'm gon' kiss your other set of lips_

_Hold your body by your legs and hips_

_The world can't end until we finish_

_Girl we gon'_

Kagome and Hiten were moving together insync causing their bodies to mesh almost perfectly together. Everymove that Kagome made, Hiten kept up making sure that he didn't miss a single step.

_We gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world_

_And they depended on us to make earth shaking love_

_As we lay down, lay down_

_You telling me to go harder, go harder_

_You telling me to go deeper, go deeper_

_I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker_

_We can go longer if you just lay down, lay down now_

After the beat dropped, Kagome turned around and grinded against Hiten before sliding aways and they both danced side by side only to have Hiten pull her back into him when the next verse stated.

_All these vibrations from your legs_

_Massaging my back_

_I got your body shivering_

_'Cause we're covered in sweat_

_Girl I like the way it opens up_

_When you throw it back babe_

_Girl it might be too much_

_Babe if you keep doing that_

_I got that pillow for your knees right here_

_Baby can you make it disappear_

_Your voice is the last thing I'm gonna hear_

_Then I wanna make you holler_

The dancers were all stunned. They were all amazed by just how creative Kagome could be and how she managed to look flawless while moving. Her body moved in perfect beat to the song. Not a single step out of place and Hiten was barely keeping up with her pace.

_We gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world_

_And they depended on us to make earth shaking love_

_As we lay down, lay down_

_You telling me to go harder, go harder_

_You telling me to go deeper, go deeper_

_I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker_

_And as we lay down, lay down now_

Kagome winded her hips on Hiten only to be completely thrown off her performance by an angry walking through the door and flop down on the couch. He started to mumble and seemed to get madder each time she got closer to Hiten. Kagome continued her performance minus the minor slipup as the last verse continued through.

_Do it like we only got one_

_Baby let's pretend we only got one night_

_One last time, let me take my time, do it to you right_

_Buildings and bridges maybe falling down_

_But that won't stop me from turning that thing around_

_Girl yeah_

_Won't you come on over and we can treat it like it's the motherfucking_

_End of the world_

_And they depending on us to make earth shaking love_

_And as we lay down, lay down now_

_You telling me to go harder, go harder_

_You telling me to go deeper, go deeper_

_I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker_

_Lay down, lay down now_

_Lay down right now_

When the song came to an end Kagome looked at her wrist watch then at Inuyasha shocked that he was 10 minutes late to his own rehearsals. She was starting to get more and more aggravated by him. He not only was late, but he distracted her from doing her performance. First he makes a scene at the first rehearsals, now he is making a scene at the his owns. Something had to give and it was either going to be Inuyasha getting his act together or she would have to decline being his choreographer."Dancers please fall into place with each other and try start getting it together. I want to see it when I get back. Inuyasha can we talk outside?" Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha walked out behind her causing Kikyo to lose focus.

"What?" Inuyasha growled as she leaned against the outside wall of the studio with his arms crossed.

Kagome leaned again the opposite wall with the same posture as Inuyasha. Her arms crossed and her face aggravated, she calmly stated to talk "First, what we aren't going to do is yell at me when you are the one who is late. Second, why do you come in your rehearsals late and with an attitude. You missed everything and just because you're an artist doesn't mean my rules don't apply to you too. Lastly,if you aren't going to respect me as a choreographer then why are you even here. I'm sure you have plenty of money to buy you a choreographer of your liking."

"I don't have to explain nothing to you wench. I can be late if I want to…"

"Not if you expect me to choreograph anything for you than you won't, but you may continue." Kagome smirked can caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes at her.

"As I was saying I don't owe you nothing. I can do what I want and how I want. But if you must know, I am being forced to choose a dancer to dance to my arrogant half brother song. Our father has decided that he wants Sesshomaru to perform at my mother show, so he had wants to make me suffer by dancing instead of him. Of course my father agree to that condition instead of asking me in order to make get my brother to do what he wants. He does this mess to me often."

"That still doesn't give you the right to be late and to yell at me or even to disrespect me as a choreographer. Do you really think my dancing is nothing but fru fru?" Kagome knew the feeling of having a parent who wasn't considerate about their child's feeling at all. She could relate to Inuyasha, but it still didn't make his behavior towards her right.

"Your dancing isn't really fru fru. I just like saying it. I think you are a great choreographer. I mean when I first met you I did think that, but after seeing your performance at the club the other night I changed my viewpoint. Plus when I got to the door I saw you grinding on Hiten and I got." Inuyasha stopped midsentence realizing what he was about to say.

"You go what?"

"Nothing. I won't be late to your rehearsals again. I just have a lot on my mind and I need to figure it out. Look let's just get back in there and you can teach me what I need to know." He turned to push the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "by the way. My mother want's to see you after our rehearsals. Koga doesn't want dancers for his performance so that gives you time to figure out what Sesshomaru song and get the choreography done for me." He then pushed the door open and allowed her to walk in first. As she walked in he couldn't help the notice how she smelled. Her fragrance was a mixture that he couldn't put his finger on, but whatever it was, it was amazing.

Kagome just decided to let it go for the moment and couldn't help the fact that he just said she was a good choreographer. The whole conversation she got a better look at him inside and out. His long white hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that hung down his back. He was wearing joggers and a t-shirt that hugged him in a manly way. She could tell that he was ripped and that his abs were amazing. His teeth were pure white and she wondered just how sharp those fangs were. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her mind because she knew that the next few thoughts that were about to come weren't going to be professional to say the least.

As the entered the studio, Kagome noticed that the dancers weren't paired up correctly which would make the performance look way off for. She hit the pause button on the music and decided that it would be best for her to partner up the dancers versus them do it themselves. "Ok listen up. This look entirely all off. the moves look sloppy and people aren't meshing well together. Now that Inuyasha is here we can really get everything together. As I've told the females earlier men, I want this dance to be put together as much as possible today so that we can spend the next few weeks perfecting it and getting everything to flow right. Also I just found out that Koga won't be using dancers for his sets which means that these two performances should be that much more together. However, even though Koga's performance has been cut, Sesshomaru will need a female dancer to dance with Inuyasha for his performance."

"Oh I would love to dance with my Inubaby for his brother's performance" Kikyo cooed as she grabbed his arm only to get pushed off of him with a look of pure disgust.

"How about no." He walked away from her and flopped down in the chair he was sitting in earlier.

Kagome tried her best not to laugh at Kikyo for trying so hard, but couldn't keep it all in which caused everyone else to laugh a little as well. When she finally got it together she got everyone's attention back and stated "Now that we got that all out of the way and with that being said let's get you all partnered up the right way. Let's see, Hiten and Kagura I want you two to dance together."

"Keep your hands to yourself Hiten or we will have issues." Kagura stated as she walked towards Hiten with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry I will. I like my job too much and I don't want to get of Naraku's bad side." Hiten replied back only to get an evil glare from Kagura because of his reference to her fiance who just so happened to be one of the main managers of the company.

"Karan and Dai. You two partner up as well as Jessica and Ginta." The four moved towards their assigned partner as Kagome continued to pair the dancers together. "Kanna I want you to pair up with Roku and Hakkaku pair up with Trissa. The last two pairs are Shiori and Suikotsu and Kikyo and Mosu. Let me see how you all look together. Inuyasha I guess we can partner up for the parts where you need to dance with your partner in. I don't want you focus on the dancing with the group more than singing."

"Wait! How come you can dance with Inuyasha and not me? I want to dance with him." Kikyo step forward and caused the whole room to groan in inpatients.

"Kikyo, I don't have the time nor the patience for your complaining all rehearsal. Either dance or leave. There are other people who want to dance and get this over with and I think I speak for them all when I tell you to shut up, get to your spot, and get to dancing. Plus I highly doubt that Mosu is too pleased to dance with you either." That statement caused Mosu to blush because the truth was that he did have a little crush on the loud mouth girl, but he just kept it to him. Kagome however had reached her breaking point with Kikyo. All she had done all day was complain, moan, and groan about everything. It was not on unprofessional, but was starting to give Kagome a huge headache. Kagome press play and waited to see what Kikyo would do next. She stepped into place with a blushing Mosu and danced. Kagome watched each dancer like a hawk and noticed that their pairing was spot on. Even Kikyo was in sync to the music. The dancers had it together, but there were still little mistakes made that needed to be fixed.

Inuyasha watched Kagome demand and order the dancers into the perfect spots. As the song repeated itself over and over again, he noticed the the choreography to the song was dead on. He paid attention to every move the dancers made, learning the steps he needed and noticing the spots in which he wouldn't need to dance at. He had to give it to Kagome, the girl had skills. As she walked around, Inuyasha got a better look at her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that allowed the perfect view of every angle of her face. She had a natural beauty about her and didn't need makeup. Her eyes were a light shade of brown that was just a few steps above the hazel ones he had. She had a figure that very curvy, but fit at the same time. He could tell that her dancing kept her in perfect shape. Her stomach was flat and she was wearing a simple studded belly ring. He could tell that even though she was wearing sweats, her legs were long and shaped perfect for a dancer.

The more he watched her the more interested he got about who she was, where she came from, and what her dreams for the future were. There was something about her that scream for him to pay attention and he couldn't figure out what it was. When he came back to the studio after talking with his brother and father, he noticed she was dancing with Hiten and it was making him very uncomfortable. He felt that Hiten was too close to her and wanted to go in and snatch him away from her. And just when he was about to walk in the door be snapped out of it and wondered why he was so jealous over someone else being near her when she didn't belong to him. He didn't even like her or did he? It was starting to confuse him and was just weird in mind and instead of doing that he had planned on doing, he just stormed in with and attitude.

"Inuyasha? Are you planning to join us today?" Kagome walked over to him and stood in front of him knocking him out of the daze. "I mean this is our performance and if you don't want to be a part of it than that is fine. Just don't waste my dancers or my time."

"Keh. No one is wasting anyone's time. I got the moves down pack. I got them down pact already. However, I do have a question." Inuyasha gave her his signature smirk that not only caused so many of his fans to go crazy, but also was his way of giving off the I'm clever vibe.

Kagome sighed knowing that the she was going to regret it later. "What is your question Inuyasha?" She crossed her arms before instructing the dancers to continue their moves.

"I got the parts of the dance where I will be dancing by myself and what not, but who will I be dancing with for the couple parts. I mean there isn't anymore female dancers in this company so unless you plan on cutting a male dancer or changing the choreography, I am assuming you will be my partner for this correct?"

Kagome sighed at the statement, she had a feeling that she would be forced to be his dance partner for his performance, but was hoping that there was at least one more dancer to dance. After taking a deep breathe, she looked at him and said, "I guess I will be."

"Well since you will be my partner for this dance you might as well be my partner for Sesshomaru's too. I mean you are the one who will be choreographing the dance so who better to be my partner than the choreographer?" Inuyasha smirked before walking into the front of the room to get ready to rehearse with the dancers before turning back to look at her, "By the way you have no choice in the matter. Now come on. We have three weeks to get this perfected."

Kagome growl before making her way to the front with Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that she would be forced to actually perform in not only one performance, but two with Inuyasha. Even though she knew she should have been highly upset about, the truth was she wasn't. However, the main question is why wasn't she. She knew that she hated the fact that he insisted on calling her dance fru fru and challenging her ability to be a choreographer, but it wasn't making her mad as she should be, instead it only made her want to prove herself even more. Plus the fact that she found him really attractive didn't make the case any easier. She knew that she would just have to suck it up and do what she loved and knew she had to skills to do, dance. She wasn't going to allow anyone to take that from her, not even the likes of Inuyasha.

"Alright people from the top!" Kagome started the song over again and moved into place with a smug faced Inuyasha and getting the evil eye from Kikyo.

After an hour and half of doing the dance back to back, Kagome constant yelling for her dancers to get sharper with each time they danced, and the bickering between Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha, she finally allowed the dancers to go for the day. It was now half past noon and Kagome needed a break. She and Inuyasha decided to set a time in the afternoon to get figure out what they wanted to do for their performance with Sesshomaru's song, but in the meantime she didn't know what she wanted to do.

Looking around the studio room, it finally hit her that she was actually living her dream of being a choreographer. Many people had doubted her skill and her ability to make it and she really did it. She jumped up and down before spinning around in circles, dancing, and laughing. She really did it, she made it all come true. She was only stopped dancing when she heard someone clear their throat and stopping her in her tracks. When she looked to see Izayoi, she blushed a little.

"I am sorry to interrupt you and your fun." Izayoi let out a little giggle knowing that she caught the girl in a moment. "I just wanted to come down and talk to you in regards to setting up a time for the dancers to try on they outfits so that I can do some alterations."

"Oh you're not interrupting anything Mrs. Tsukada. I was just messing around." Kagome blushed even harder that she was caught in the middle of her happy dance.

"Oh please, call me Izzy. I must seriously insist on it. No one causes me Mrs. Tsukada, but stuck up business men. Which honey I am sure you are neither stuck up or a man." Izayoi gave her a motherly in which Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Ok, so Izzy do you want to talk about the fittings in my office?" Kagome exited the dance studio and headed towards her new office with Izayoi in tow. She cheered inside at the realization that she actually did have an office. She unlocked the office door and let Izayoi go in and have a seat in the chair that sat in front of her desk before taking her own seat behind the desk.

"I know this is just your first day an all, but I wanted to make be able to meet with the dancers a few time before the actually show. I did my best to fit the designs to their sizes, but you know how some people and clothing can be. I think we will need to fit at least two days in." Izayoi took out her phone and looked at her schedule.

"Well how about we do one at the end of the week and then we can do one a few days before the event actually happens. That should give us more than enough time to get it all in order. Plus we should also get the dancers to dance in them once or twice to see how it flows while they move." Kagome smiled while looking at the brand new calendar on her desk that already had some dates marks down on. Seems as though Rin took the liberty of writing all the dates she needed down for the new few months down.

"That sounds like a plan. Oh, would you happen to have figured out which of the dancers will be dancing with Inuyasha for Sesshomaru's performance? I need to know who sizes I need to fit my dress to."

"Actually I will be dancing with Inuyasha. He kinda just threw it on me since I will also be his partner for his main performance. So I would guess that means I would need to be sized for two of the performances as well." Kagome let out a small laugh. She hadn't plan to be in the showcase herself, however, it seemed as though a lot of things she wasn't plan on doing lately, actually changed.

Izayoi clapped her hands after hearing Kagome's response of her being the one to dance with her son in her step son's performance. She was secretly hoping that Kagome wasn't going to tell her Kikyo would be the one wear her signature piece in her collection when she danced with her son. However, her random cheer session caused her to get a weirded out look from Kagome and lead to her to explain the reason for her little happy dance. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that that gold digger won't be dancing with my son. I am so tired of her making my family and our name look a mess with the stuff that she does. Nonetheless, due to you it seems as though there is a change in the air of Tsukada Co. and it is you."

"No offense, but I am still trying to figure out whether that is a good or bad thing, but I am glad that it is making my bosses happy than I guess I am fine with it. Now how about we schedule the first fitting for Thursday around noonish. That will give us time to do both performances a few times and the last fitting the day before. As for the fitting for me and Inuyasha I don't know, but we can figure something out. Does that sound ok with you?" Kagome asked while looking at her schedule and getting a confirmation nod for Izayoi.

As she wrote in the appointments on her schedule Izayoi typed them into her phone. "That sounds amazing. You and Inuyasha's performance I will deal with that night of because I want my signature look to remain a secret until that night. It is going to take a little harder to make sure the the look not only handles well through your performance, but that it fits perfectly without the alteration time. It will take a lot on my end, but it will be ready for your performance. Inuyasha I don't have to worry about because he will be wearing his suite so there isn't any pressure to deal with there. With that being said what size are you so I can get both of the outfit together perfectly. I am hopping that whatever alterations I have to make to the first look will help me with the main look."

Kagome gave Izayoi her sizes as she watched her write them down before she got up to leave saying she had work to finish. She thanked Kagome for her time and apologized for putting the fitting on her last minute only to receive an "It wasn't a problem" and an invitation to come bother her as much as she wanted. When Kagome finally got the chance to take a break to think about everything, she decided to just finish filling out her paperwork to turn back into Rin. When all of the paperwork was finished and read over she looked at her schedule for the next month or so.

She noticed that Rin wrote down many dates for concerts and tours with each of the artist being color coordinated. Beside Izayoi big show case, Inuyasha was going on tour later in the month that seemed to last for three months out along with Koga and Miroku. Kirara had a few concerts in a few locations along with Sesshomaru due to their styles of music. Kiara was to hit Paris, London, and a few big cities in America right after Izayoi's show which ended the day that Inuyasha and his gang's tour was to start. Yuri and her band left for her tour the day after auditions and she wouldn't be back until the middle of the following month. All the tours and concerts schedule started to not only cause Kagome to wonder how it all managed to remain organized, but how the dancers fit with the tours and performances. Based on the schedule it seemed as though they did more traveling than the actually artist did and never had time to sleep. She made a note to herself to ask Rin about it when she dropped her paperwork off in the office. She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost three and she had to meet with Inuyasha for their practice in less than an hour. Deciding that the she didn't have anything else to do before then, she got from her desk to see if Rin was in the office or busy with something else.

Rin was sitting at her desk talking on the phone when Kagome walked in. She smiled and held a finger to motion to give her minute as she finished her phone call. "No Naraku! Neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha feels as though the company needs anymore artist at the moment. I understand that we only have a select few artist and that you aren't managing as many, but we can't handle the promotion or the stress with most of the artist, which includes the both of the brother, going on tour soon. Just make sure everything is going right with Yuri and her band and we will see you when we get back. Now I have to go. Bye."

"Stressful call I take it." Kagome giggled handing Rin the folder as she rolled her eyes.

"Stressful doesn't even begin to explain it. Between Naraku trying to sign more artist, Fluffy busy schedule between two side of the company and hit the studio to record, and trying to get everything ready for the big tour, I am beat. Did you fill out all the forms in here?" Rin looked over the forms in approval as Kagome nodded her head yes.

"I do have a few questions about the schedules though. I noticed that the artist are going on tour, what does that mean for the dancers and the choreography? Do I need to be making more dances, listening to more music, what?"

"Technically the dancers fly to wherever they are needed based on the artist need for them. Since there is a big tour coming up you all will most likely be on tour with those artist and performing with them, but in between the tour dates there are chances that a few of the dancer will fly to the other artist." Rin filed away Kagome's forms before going back to her computer and typing in the information she needed to make sure that Kagome was getting paid and in order.

Not missing a beat and muttering a quick "follow me",Rin walked out of the office and across the hall to the studio where Sesshomaru was in the booth singing. He looked up at the two girls who walked into his session and took his headphone off his ear. He walked out of the booth, handed Kagome a CD, gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek, and walk back into the booth as if nothing happened. Rin blushed a little before turning to leave out of the studio to allow him to finish his work with a confused Kagome in tow. Noticing Kagome's confusion, Rin stopped in the middle of the hallway and said "On that disk is a copy of the song Fluffy will be performing at Izayoi's event. I haven't heard it so I don't know what is and he won't tell me. All he will say is that it is a surprise and that you are not allowed to let me hear it. Which really sucks, but I can't wait to hear what it is."

"Umm ok." Was all Kagome could say while looking at the CD in her hand and heading back towards the studio this time with Rin in tow.

"Now back on subject. You don't have to choreograph anything new just yet. The dancers are sticking to the dances choreographed by Mirdokio. You only have to worry about Izayoi's event and any new songs from here on out. You will still be required to go on tour with them, but it mostly making sure everything is good other than the dances you choreographed." Rin finished as she and Kagome entered the studio and both sat on the only sofa in the room.

"Speaking of dances you choreograph, what is that I hear of you not only shutting down the wannabe diva Kikyo, but you will be dancing with Inuyasha in both of his performances. And just so you know I have already called Sango and told her so I am pretty sure Ayame knows as well by now, so you might as well start spilling so I can spread the word."

"I swear word travels too fast in this studio and this is only my first day. But if you and my other noisy friends must know, Kikyo started getting on my nerves when I walked into the class. Someone had to knock her off the high horse of hers, so why couldn't it had been me? As for the dancing with Inuyasha, there wasn't enough dancers to dance with him in his performance so I had no choice, but to fill in. Of course that didn't make Kikyo happy, but who cares. After I agreed to do the main the performance, he just decide that I might as well dance with him for Sesshomaru's performance."

That statement hit Rin like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha acting the way he did earlier this afternoon verses when he came in earlier in the morning."No wonder why he came into Sesshomaru's office with a smile on his face and demanding that the song be given to you before rehearsals today? You agreed to be his partner for the performance. It is very rare that he is happy about doing something for Sesshomaru."

"What are you getting at Rin? Why would me agreeing to be his partner have to do with anything?" Kagome was completely confused on where Rin was going with this.

"I think Inuyasha might actually like you and I don't mean just friends like. I mean like you like you, but only time will tell. Oh I can't wait to tell the girls." Rin got up and headed towards to door to leave.

"Say what?" Kagome was now more confused than ever. What was Rin talking. Inuyasha liked her, like really liked her?

"Only time will tell Caress. I will see you later." Rin giggled and waved goodbye to Kagome before rushing back to her office to tell Ayame and Sango what she think was going on leaving Kagome to sit alone in the studio to wait for Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: The song in this chapter is Chris Brown-2012. I am not a huge Chris Brown fan, but I do love this song. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter. And please remember to review, review, &amp; REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Sorry it has been so long since my last update. A lot has been happening in my life from a new job to starting my own business. I promise I will try to update a lot more often. However the wait is over and I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT!

* * *

Not even 10 minutes after Rin left, did Inuyasha show back up to the studio. As he walked into the door he noticed Kagome sitting on the couch in a state of daze. He slowly walked towards her hoping that she would snap out of her daze and acknowledge the fact that he walked into the room. Instead she just sat there, quiet and unmoving. It wasn't until he snapped his clawed fingers in front of her face did she snap back into the present time.

"Sorry Yash, I didn't hear you come in. I was a little distracted by something that was said to me earlier." Kagome stated as she rose from her spot on the sofa and walked towards the center of studio to stretch.

"Yash? Since when did you start calling me Yash? And what was said that would distract you so much?" Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what Kagome was thinking about. What was said that cause this woman to be so out of it?

Kagome blushed a little at the question before brushing it off and hoping that Inuyasha didn't notice the blush and would drop the subject. "I apologize In-U-Ya-Sha, it won't happen again and it's nothing. Just something that I doubt is true, but let's just get to work. Are you ready?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was just standing there where she had left when when she got off the sofa in the first place.

"Feh. Yea, let's do that. What is the song that my arrogant brother is forcing us to dance to? Let me guess? I bet it is something from his first album since he doesn't ever want to do something new."

Shaking her head, Kagome stated, "Actually it's something new. I have heard most of your brother's music and I must say this song has a better edge to it, like there are some actually emotions put into the song. Plus the song is going to be dedicated to Rin, so yea."

Inuyasha let out a low moan to the statement made by Kagome before saying, So in other words we have to dance elegant and fru fru?"

"See there you go again. Insulting me and my dancing. You know I think I should just find another partner to dance with you cause I refuse to do this with you." Kagome stormed towards the door of the studio only to be held back by being grabbed on the arm.

"That isn't what I meant. What I was trying to say was that Sesshomaru would make us dance to a song that isn't really my style. As a form of punishment so to say. I wasn't calling you nor your dancing fru fru. Now will you please stop taking offense to everything I say?" Inuyasha stated while trying his best to remain calm and not snap on the woman who was still facing towards the door.

Kagome snatched her arm away and turned to face Inuyasha with the most pissed off looking face he had ever seen her make. "I will stop taking everything offensive when you stop being a jackass by being offensive. Plus how about you actually listen to the song and try my choreography before you make judgements. See people like you, who only want to bicker and complain about trying new things, are the reason why I only taught children dance classes. At least children have a reason to act like children."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a child?" Inuyasha started to lose his anger more and more by the second, however that didn't scare Kagome a bit.

She was use to dealing with men and their nasty attitude. She dealt with her bipolar step father and his moods for many years and never backed down. So she surely wasn't planning to back down from a spoiled rich kid who always got what he want and didn't have a place to place is anger. "It meant was it sound like it meant. You act like a child and I refuse to deal with a grown child in my studio. So you can either shut up and learn the dance with me or I can find another dancer to dance with you, but what I won't do is deal with your constant attitude nor will I deal with your disrespect of my dancing. So you make your pick dog boy because either way is fine with me." Kagome crossed her arms and stood her ground as she waited for a response from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at woman who stood before him and could help but to feel a mixture of emotions. Who did she think she was that allowed her to talk to him in such a matter? Plus how could someone so annoying and frustrating be so sexy and mind blowing? He didn't know whether he wanted to yell at her some more or kiss those lips of hers to make her shut up. Her smell was driving him crazy, but her attitude towards him was making him want to just storm out. It was all confusing to him. What was he supposed to do? Should he just walk about and allow her to pick another dance partner for him? Or better yet, he should just demand that she remain his partner and suck it up? Then again, maybe he could do what she asked and see where thing lead to? However either way he would have to deal with her and to be quite honest there was a huge part of him that craved to know more about the outspoken choreographer that stood before him. Making up his mind he let out a deep sigh before saying, "Fine, you win. I will TRY and do things your way. BUT if I don't like where this is going or I feel that it is too much "alternative" for me I will just go and demand my brother give us a new song."

Rolling her eye, Kagome grabbed the remote to the stereo out her back pocket and said "Good! Glad to see you see it my way. Now we can listen to the song together and I can get a better feeling of how I see this going for us." She then pressed play and listened to the song again.

Inuyasha listened to his brother's voice as it blasted through the speaker. He hated to admit it, but the song was amazing. It was something that that he would have never thought his brother would sing in a million years. It was filled with emotions and he could tell that every word had a meaning behind it. He could tell what his brother was feeling and why the son was dedicated to his soon to be sister-in-law.

Once the song came to an end, Kagome pressed pause before it replayed. "After hearing that song for a second time today, I must say that the ideas are coming together more and more. I think that I know we should do. I know it would be anything 'fru fru' by your words, but it will be alternative."

"Guess I need to order some tights" It was not Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes as he made the statement before realizing that he had said that out loud.

"Now why that would be amazingly funny to see, that wasn't was I was referring to."Kagome blushed not realizing that she would be dancing with Inuyasha in manager she had never danced with anyone in ever. When she looked up to see if Inuyasha understood what she meant, she could tell that the gears in his head were still moving trying to figure out what was going on. Shaking her head Kagome pressed play one more time to hear the beginning part before pausing. "Ok so tell me what does the venue look like that the fashion show will be held at?"

"My parents normally use the Grand Ballroom of one of the building at the Fine Arts Museum. That way the guest can look at some of the latest art work exhibited at the museum as well be able to show off my mother's designs a lot more. It also has tons of space for partying and performing."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Fine Arts Museum near City Hall and the train station would you?" Kagome asked hoping that they were talking about the same museum. She had performed there once for a competition and knew that her idea would work amazingly in that setting.

"One in the same. Why? What are you up to?" Inuyasha stated looking at Kagome who face seemed to get brighter after being told that the building was the same one.

"Because, it works perfectly into my idea for all of the performances. Ok so this is how it will start. I want you to be standing in the middle of the ballroom floor and as your brother starts his intro, you will loosen your tie a little then turn to look at back at the stairs, which is where I will be. I will walk down the stairs towards you and reach you by the time Sesshomaru starts his first verse. However the only way this will work is that everyone is away from the dance floor and stairs."

"That should be no problem. Most of the time we ask that everyone clears the floor for our performances anyway. So everything should be clear." Inuyasha stated before waiting to hear the next thing step.

"Great! Ok so when I get to you I will start off with my right hand on the side of your face here. By then the verse would have started, you grabs my arm gently before turn me around so that my back it your chest. From there we go grind against each other for a seven count as we drop to the floor. I will then pull away and you grab my arm and pull me back towards you. Got it?" Kagome received a very confused nod from Inuyasha before taking the remote from her pocket and walked towards the other end of the studio. "Ok, then let's try that first part."

Kagome pressed restart. She watched as Inuyasha pretend to undo a tie then turn to face her. She then started to slowly walk towards him before slowly sliding her hand down the side of his face only for him to grab it and turn her around. She took a deep breathe as she felt them grind down each other only to have her snatch away from him. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and have her wrap her right leg around his waist tightly with them only centimeters away from each other's face.

"Now this I can deal with." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face which caused Kagome to pull away from him in anger. He could also see that she was blushing, but she was willing herself to stop the blushing.

"Don't get too comfortable and make sure your moves are tight and sharp. I will not have you dropping me or making one wrong move." Kagome ranted before showing him the next part of the dance. While she was a little embarrassed, she had to give it to him, Inuyasha could keep up.

For the next three hours, the two of them were creating choreography and editing it. They were starting to move as one, but there were still bits and pieces that were off. When the it was time to call it quits, Kagome wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She knew that they had plenty of time to fix it in the next few weeks, but between Kirara's performance, Inuyasha main performance, and the performance they were doing together. It was a lot going on.

As she exited the building for the day, she put in her headphone and started to make her way back to her new home. It was about 6:00pm and the sun was just setting so there wasn't much danger for her to worry about. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but notice just how tired today had made her. She had choreographed not one, but three full routines that despite what Kikyo had said, were very amazing and challenging to grasp if you haven't been dancing for a while. Which made her feel just that much better. She didn't have to make her choreographer simpler for those to learn like she did when she was teaching her little dancer, not that she really minded, but instead she could choreograph to her full potential and do as she saw fit.

Once Kagome arrived to her building, she went straight up to her apartment, grabbed her mail from the mail delivery tube near her front door, and to take a much needed hot bath in her oversized tub. Just as she entered her apartment, her phone started to ring. Putting her mail on her living room table, she looked down to see who the call was from, she let out a small smile before dropping her bag in her room on the floor, walking towards the bathroom to start her bath water, and pick up the phone and scream into the phone "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

A laugh came from the other end of the phone, "Hey Kagome. How are you?" The person asked smoothly.

"I am better now that my favorite cousin has decided to grace me with a call." Kagome stated as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room to get one of the bath bombs that Ayame had given her in her "Congratulation &amp; Welcome To A New Life" package which was filled with everything from lotions, to bath stuff, to her everyday needs. She had to admit that when Ayame showed up to her house the day after the auditions with a big box in hand, she wasn't expecting it to be filled with goodies. Expensive goodies at that.

"I'm sorry Kaggie. You know how things tend to get when you get caught up doing the things out love to do."

"Don't 'Kaggie' me Sota. While I know that soccer was always your passion and playing it professionally was something that you never thought could happen to you, but that still doesn't mean that you forget about your cousin who just so happens to have a worthless excuse for a mother and an abusive stepfather." Kagome ranted as she turned off the water and dropped in her bath bomb which started to sizzle.

"I know Kaggie and I am so sorry. I never forgot about you. I just got caught up in the training and the games and the traveling, that everything just started to become a big blur. But now that everything had calmed down a little, I want to come back home and get you so that I can get you away from that mess. Momma already hates that fact that her sister treats you the way that you do and that we didn't think to invite you to move in with her and gramps while I was away."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. She knew that her cousin would never forget about her or the situation she was in. He loved her like a sister and his mother loved her like she was hers, they just didn't like to deal with her so called parent's. "It's ok Sota. I know you love me, both you and your mother. It was just really hard for me when you all left. I not only missed you as being one of my best friends, but I missed my family as well."

Sota and Kagome had been thick as thieves since they were little. Sota was always like like a big brother to Kagome and his mother, who was her mother's younger sister, always treated Kagome as if she was hers. She didn't understand why her sister treated her only child in the fashion that she did nor did she understand how she would allow someone else treat her child in a bad fashion. So when her niece and son became close and Kagome chose to spend as much time as she could with them. However, when Sota graduated and was drafted to play professional soccer, he picked up everything and moved his mother and his and Kagome's grandfather to another part of the country where he now owned a huge three story home. They were planning to invite Kagome to come with them, but they knew her mother and stepfather wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Well if you missed us so much why don't you just come with us. I can be there for you in two days. All you have to do is pack your bags and be waiting for me at the studio. You don't even have to tell auntie that you are leaving."

As nice as that sounded and how much Kagome missed her cousin, aunt, and grandfather, she knew that she had finally found something and somewhere that she felt she needed to be at. She had a new life, a great job, and a place she finally felt she belong with people who cared about her. She couldn't leave nor did she want to leave.

She let out a deep sigh before responding to her cousin's offer. "As much as I would love to just pack up and leave, I can't do that. Things have changed for me a lot since you left."

"What could have possibly changed that you can't just leave? I know you are tired of living with auntie and her evil ass husband. They have literally been taking your money since you were able to make money and putting you through way more than you deserve. Come one Kaggie. Please just let me come get you. Momma could use the company beside grandpa."

"Sota is an don't that I don't want to come, I just have a lot going on now and I think I might actually be happy."

That last statement caused Sota to laugh, "Happy? How? What you have a new boyfriend or something?"

"No Sota! I don't have a boyfriend. I do however have my dream job and dream condo on the north side of the city. I am the new choreographer for a big music company." Kagome said full of joy. She knew her cousin would be happy to know that she got away from her evil parents and was making it big doing what she loved and always wanted to do.

"Wow Kaggie!I am s o proud of you! Congrats are in order something serious. With that being said since you got all this new found success, how about I come and and visit you soon? I mean the team will be traveling back home for our next game in a few weeks, I would love to see where you stay and maybe even hang out. I can't wait to tell momma the news!"

"That sounds like a plan. I would love to have you for a visit. Just let me know when and I will make sure I'm off early or something. However, at the moment I just got off work and I really need a long hot soak after such a long day." Kagome stated as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Trust me I know that feeling. I will let you get to that, have fun. I'll tell momma and grandpa the great news, I and sure they would be so happy to hear that you are happy and safe. I love you Kagome and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. I love you Kaggie."

"I love you too Sota. See you soon." Kagome hung up the phone before getting undressed, putting her phone on the built in dock in the bathroom, and sliding into the tub.

After about two hours later, Kagome got out of the tub,take her phone off the dock, and went to her room to put on a cami and some yoga shorts. She then went into the kitchen to see what she had in her fridge to determine whether or not she wanted to order in or cook. Deciding that she was actually in the mood for pizza. She dialed the number for the closest pizza place that delivered and ordered a medium veggie pizza. When she got off the phone with the lizzy place she flopped down on her sofa and looked through the mail she had. There wasn't much mail besides a few shopping magazines and some junk mail. Deciding to look through the shopping magazines so that she could order some more stuff she needed for her house, she leaned back and started to fold down the pages with things she liked.

By the time the pizza guy got to her apartment to deliver her food, she had folded down pages that had tvs, some other electronics she felt she could use, and some furniture she needed. In another book she had folded down a few bedding sets she thought she might like as well as some looks for the rest of her rooms in her apartment. After paying the pizza man and eating a few slices, she decided that she spend the rest of night shopping through a few of the magazines before she headed to bed.

The next few days went by in the same manner. Kagome would wake up, shower, pack her duffle bag, and grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast before heading to the studio for rehearsals. She would spend the day making sure her dancers had each step to perfection and make tweaks where was needed. There was always bickering and arguments with Kikyo about something before Kagome threaten to kick her out.

She had already put Kikyo out of her rehearsals a few times and was on the verge of just cutting her from the performance all together. However she knew that she didn't have anymore dancers to cover her spot so she knew that she would just have to put up with Kikyo's attitude until after the showcase and had the time to actually put hold an audition. But besides that rehearsals ran pretty even had the chance to be a part of her first day of dress rehearsals. It was amazing to see the dancers move and perform in Izayoi's amazing designs.

Most of the designs and pieces went together perfectly and they were a mixture of different styles and feels. It was as if each artist represented the artist whose performances they were being shown off in and in vice versa. The outfits for Kirara's performance had a sense of elegance and flow to them. They were lightweight and allowed the dancers to move gracefully. While the clothes for Inuyasha were more edgy and hip. They had a semi urban and club like feel to them. When the dancers moved in them they made Izayoi's designs look like they were part of themselves verses just some clothes they threw on.

All of the clothes fit perfectly besides some minor alterations here and there. Izayoi couldn't help but be happy that her designs barely had to be altered other than a few stitches. She told Kagome that she wasn't going to reveal her last outfit that she was due to perform in until the night of. Of course Kagome had not complaints about that since she was just happy to be able to wear one of the famous Izayoi's designs.

Since the first day of he and Kagome's rehearsals for the performance they were doing for Sesshomaru's song, Inuyasha started to notice just how much he was starting to catch feeling for the choreographer. At first he thought it was just something that would blow over after the first day, but the more time he spent with her the more time he wanted to spend with her. He found himself trying to make her laugh or smile and even on occasions did something that he knew would piss her off so he could argue back with her. There was just something about that girl that he just couldn't get over.

He even found himself going home at nights and dreaming of the very sexy yet strict choreographer. He would be at a rehearsals with her and things would start to get heated. Things went from being a simple dance routine to begin a hot and passionate love making session in the middle of the studio's floor. She would be putting that good dancer body and flexibility to work while he would be enjoying every sound she made and all the aggression she was giving him. From the floors to the walls to the sofa, he was claiming her as his and making sure that every inch of her was his and for no one else to even dream of touching. The dreams were just driving him up the wall and he couldn't take another night of waking up and having to take a cold shower.

One night after their last rehearsals Inuyasha came home and decided that he would have a talk with his old man. It was very rare that Inuyasha got the chance to talk to the busy business man due to the fact that he was always out of town, but this night his father was in his study reading over some of his files, when Inuyasha decided to knock on the door.

"Come in Inuyasha. I know you have something to talk to me about." His father stated not looking up from the papers that were in front of him. His father was still dressed in most of the suit he has worn to work today however his jacket was tossed across the chair opposite of him, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows with the top button undone, his hair was tied up into high ponytails, and he wore a pair of reading glasses on the tip of his nose. If Inuyasha wouldn't have known better, he would have thought his father was a male model for one of those suit ads.

"How did you know I needed to talk to you" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down in the chair across from his father.

Inu no Taisho let out a sigh before placing the papers he was working on on his desk and taking his glasses off. He then looked at his youngest son and said, "Well, first your mother is on one of her 'you need to spend more time with the boys' rant pages because she noticed that you haven't been really your normal smart mouth self. And two, you have been up to my office at work a few time, been here at the house instead of your condo, and have walked past that door every night for the past week and stopping before walking away. So tell me what is wrong?"

"It's this new choreographer. I just…"

"Let me stop you right there before you even start on this rant again. Ms. Higurashi is a great dancer and from what I have been hearing from the rumors going around the building she is one tough cookie and an amazing choreographer. Which we are in my mind lucky to have. So I will not sit here and discuss anything negative about her." Inu No Tashio firmly stated.

"If you have allow me to finish old man you have gave me the chance to say that I just don't understand what these feelings and emotions that I am for her are about." Inuyasha snapped before crossing his arms and blush a little.

While the statement caught his father of track, Inuyasha could help but notice his father giving him one of those signature smirks that he himself was famous for. "Care to explain what you mean by feelings and emotions son?"

"UGH! You know what I mean old man or you wouldn't have that smirk on your face at this moment." Inuyasha groaned as he started to pace back and forth. "It's like this. Since the day I first met her there has been this need to be around her or near here. I get jealous of all of the male dancers when they are around her and when they talk about her. I find myself wanting to make her laugh and smile. And sometime I argue with her just to see her get pissed out. But what kills me the most is that smell."

"Smell?" Inu No Tashio asked as his eyebrow flew up in curiosity.

"Yes her smell drives me insane. It's like this mixture of fragrances that mix together and drives me wild. It's like I find myself getting closer to her just to smell her scent. I don't know if it's a soap or a spray or something, but I do know that no matter how much she sweats or moves around during the day, that smell is still there."

"Anything else going on? Like perhaps dreams or something like that?" Inu No Tashio asked a sh started to register just was going on with his son.

That question caused Inuyasha to blush even harder. How was he supposed to tell his father that he was having sexual dreams about his new employee and that they were not only very vivid, but that they were frequent and set in the studio. He just couldn't form his lips to give a response so instead he just stopped pacing and looked at his father before looking away.

"Oh I see." His father got out of his chair and walked around the desk before leaning back onto the desk arms crossed. "Son, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on finding your mate."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his father as if he had grown three more heads. "SAY WHAT! MATE?"

"Not many of us find out mates when we are as young as you are. Imagine how long it took me to actually find your mother. I mean after Sesshomaru's mother passed away when he was three, I would have never thought I would have fallen in love again yet along find my true mate in your mother. Finding your mate is an important thing Inuyasha and once you have found that person, you will never be able to look at another woman the same again."

"So what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just walk up to her, bite her, and everything be all rainbows and sparkles."

"No one ever said it would be rainbows and glitter and what not. But at the end of the day that is your mate. It is up to you to figure out how you are going to gain her trust and make it official. It's nothing that me or anyone else can tell you in order to become mated with your mate. All I can say is do what your heart tells you do. Ask her out or something. Whatever floats your boat, but when it comes time for the mating to begin, your demon instincts will take over there." Inu No Tashio stated while walking around his desk and having a seat before putting his glasses on and going back to work with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! That was such a big help."Inuyasha stated sarcastically before walking out of his father's study and into his old room for another night of thoughts and dreams. He had to figure out something, but he guess the first step would be to actually ask her out.

"You're welcome." His father stated with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter 11 is finally here and I do apologize for making you all wait so long. ENJOY!

* * *

After all the hustle and bustle of Kagome's audition and getting her settled in her new life, Sango and Ayame started to get closer to each other to the point that they also considered each other to be close friends. What brought them even closer was the fact that they both had been seeing two of the most famous musicians under Inuyasha's label, Koga Wolf and Miroku Monk. When they weren't spending time having girl time, shopping and getting pampered with Kagome and Rin, they were spending time with the musicians. In the last few weeks they have been dating, partying, and having a blast.

Ayame and Koga had been nearly inseparable since the day of Kagome's audition. In fact that night Koga asked Ayame to join him at one of the events he was scheduled to make an appearance at. Without even know what type of event she was being invited to, Ayame agreed. It wasn't until later after doing some shopping and hanging with the girls, did Ayame come home to a package at her apartment door. Not thinking anything of it and thinking it may have just been one of the many things she ordered online, she grabbed the package along with the rest of her mail and headed into her apartment.

Ayame flopped on the couch and looked through the mail that she had received. After looking at bill after bill, she went to open her package and noticed that it came from a store she had never heard of. She unwrapped the box and saw it was a dress. She pulled the dress from out of the box and her mouth just dropped. In her hands she was holding a long black dress. The dress had long sleeves and was cut in a sweetheart shape in the front. There was a long slit on the side of the dress that seemed to be endless.

Standing up to see how the dress looked against her, the box dropped out of Ayame's lap and a card fell out. Ayame picked up the card and read it.

Noticed that I forgot to tell you what type of event it was that I invited you to. So here is a little something that I hope you will enjoy and will wear tonight for the premiere of a movie a friend of mines is staring in. I guested your size, so if it doesn't fit I apologized. We can take it back later to get you something else. I can't wait to see you tonight. Will pick you up at 8.

-K

Ayame smile at the card before looking up at the time. She didn't know where the time had gone. It was now 6pm and she only has a few hours to get ready. Grabbing the dress and rushing to her room, Ayame went to get dressed for her date that night.

By 7:45, Ayame had showered, shaved, and her makeup finished. She was walking around in a pair of black laced thongs and a strapless lace bra. She had done her hair before she went to take a shower and all she had left to do was pull the rollers out and lets the style go. She was also wearing a pair of her favorite red pumps along with a set of red pearl earrings, necklace, and bracelets, which she decided to put on after she put her dress on since she would have to put them over the sleeves of the dress. Deciding that since the dress was black, her accessories going to be something that popped.

She walked over towards to the closet where her dress was now hanging up on a hook. While sliding the dress off of the hook and onto her body, Ayame noticed the dress fit like a glove. It hugged her curves in every way possible. The dress laid just off of Ayame shoulders and the slip came up to her right leg and stopped just below the top of her thigh. Even though Ayame had on heels, the dress was still on the floor and dragged softly as she walked. Taking out her rollers, Ayame's long red hair fell down the side of her shoulder. Ayame had decided to pin her hair to one side and let the the curls flow.

Just as she started to check her completed look in the mirror, there was a knock on the door. Grabbing her red clutch, Ayame walked towards the door only to find a complete stranger standing there.

"Good evening. I am Sam and I was told by Mr. Wolf to come and collect you for the evening." The man stated taking his hat off.

"Good evening Sam. Is Koga not here or is he meeting me at the event?" Ayame asked a little disappointed.

"No ma'am. Mr. Wolf is down stairs in the limo on a call with his grandfather. He didn't want to keep you waiting or make you two late so he asked me to come fetch you." Sam states with a smile.

"Oh ok. Well let me lock up and we can head out." Ayame turned to lock her door before dropping the key in her clutch with her cell phone.

When they got outside, there was in fact a limo waiting. Ayame could hear Koga's voice which was filled with so much endearment. Not wanting to interrupt his call, Ayame slide in beside him grabbing the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get caught up in the door as Sam closed it.

Koga mouthed "You look beautiful" before continuing his call with his grandfather and making Ayame blush.

"Ok Gramps. Tell Nana and everyone I love and miss them and I will be down to see everyone before I head on tour in a few weeks." Koga stated as her hung up the call and looked at the beautiful woman who was not sitting beside him, "I tell you for a 77 year old man, that man can talk his gums off." Koga laughed.

"It never shocks me. My boss is a little younger than that and when I say she can talk a head off, I mean she will talk your head off. I find myself sometime wondering where she gets the energy to talk that much." Ayame stated with a smile.

"Same with my Gramps, but I guess it comes with old age. But on another topic, I must say that dress suits you very well. It really hugs you in all the right places." Koga smirked.

Ayame blushed even deeper as she stated a quiet "thank you". She was glad that Koga like to dress on her and even more happy that he picked it out.

Koga grabbed Ayame's hand noticing that he was causing her to blush as she kissed her hand sweetly. "I hope you do forgive me for not telling where we were going tonight. It completely slipped my mind. I hope you can forgive me for my simple mindedness."

"Oh it is fine. I was just happy you asked me out in the first place. I wouldn't have minded if you had asked me to go to Mars, I still would have agreed." Ayame smiled shyly.

That statement caused Koga to smirk even bigger. He knew that Ayame like him, but he wasn't expecting her to like him that much. He had to admit that when he first saw her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and when she was no longer in his line of vision, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. It was just something about this woman that made him crazy. She was sexy, smart, and very sweet. He couldn't wait to make her his and knew once he did, he would never let her go. "You are so sexy you know that? And that blush is so adorable. It almost makes me wanna kiss you." Koga stated with playful growl.

"Then why don't you?" Ayame asked shocking both Koga and herself. Did she really say that they both thought to themselves.

"Oh, I am more than willing to do that." Koga stated leaning up to kisses Ayame in a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss sent sparks to both of them and neither wanted to stop the kiss. It was only when they felt the limo come to a halt that they pull apart, both blushing this time.

"Umm. I think we are here." Ayame softly stated.

"Yea. I think we are. Are you ready?" Koga asked receiving a nod from Ayame. He then smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the limo behind him into the the nonstop parade of flashing and noise.

The paparazzi was crowding the red carpet asking questions to each and every celebrity hoping to get their attention. Koga just smiled and waved as he and kept a hold on Ayame's hand as they made their way towards the main part of the red carpet away from the really annoying press. When they got deeper onto the red carpet, Koga slowed down and said in anger, "I swear those sleazy press people get on my nerves. They always asking questions and using what you say against you. One of the major things Naraku warned us about when we first got into this business."

"It's ok. I am just glad to be here with you." Ayame squeezed Koga's hand and noticing that he instantly calmed down and smiled at her.

As they walked a little further they stopped and took a few pictures for magazines and newspapers. In all of the photo's Koga made sure to hold Ayame close so that she would be in all of the pictures with him. She smiled and laughed as a few of the reporters joked around with Koga and complimented on how they looked so good together. That of course made Ayame blush a little as they both thanked everyone.

While most of the pictures were being taking and other celebrities interacted with Koga and Ayame, Koga couldn't help but notice just how beautiful and charming Ayame was. She was able to mix and fit in with all of the people she met. He had to give it to her. She was very short of being perfect.

As they started to head towards the door of the theater, Koga was stopped by a reporter of the hottest music magazine to do a really short interview. Koga agreed as he grabbed Ayame's hand and they walked towards the reporter to answer her questions.

"Koga I just have a few questions for you and I promise we will keep them short and sweet. For the most part at least." The woman laughed.

"It's fine. We have nothing but time. Ask away." Koga stated with an amazing smile knowing that cameras were watching him from every angle.

"So first I must say, both you and your date look amazing. She is really beautiful. May I ask her name?" The woman asked looking at Ayame.

"My name is Ayame. Ayame Lin." Ayame states with a smile as she gripped tighter onto Koga's arm and smiled.

"Ayame Lin as in the professional ballet dancer?" The woman asked taking a closer look at Ayame.

"One on the same. However, I haven't danced professionally in a few years. Taking a hiatus you know. I need a break from the stage and decided to take a job as a ballet instructor." Ayame stated with a smile. Truth was that after her last professional performance, she just felt as though she had lost her love for ballet dancing. Until she found her love again teaching her students.

"What school are you teaching at may I ask? Are you back at your Alma Mater?" The nosy reporter asked again.

"No I am actually teaching at a dance school on the south end of the city." Ayame stated before noticing the grimace on the reporter's face as she told her where she taught at. She knew most people looked down on things that involved the south side of the city, but she refused to allow that to stop her from being happy.

"Well. That's. Nice." The reporter stated before turning back to Koga and asked a few questions. Koga noticed that Ayame's whole vibe changed after that last question directed towards her. It was now Koga's turn to help her relax. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek that caused her not only to blush, but to change her vibe a of course did not go unnoticed by the reporters on the carpet. All attention was on the couple as the main reported come up with her next statement and question."Awww. You two are so cute together. How long have you two been dating? I mean are you two dating?"

"Actually we just made it official today. I asked this amazing woman to be my date to this event tonight and she graciously accepted my offer. I mean I wasn't accepting someone so sweet and caring to actually be willing to accept my offer, but she did. I am glad to have her by my side and even happier to have her as my girlfriend." Koga smiled as he looked at Ayame who was blushing and leaned over to kiss his lips softly. "With that being said, me and my amazing girlfriend are going to head inside. I have time for one more question before we had inside.

"Well I am sure that all your fans want to know what is next for the amazingly talented Koga Wolf. So what is next?"

Koga thought of the list of things that were next for him and looked at Ayame and smiled. "Next will be Izayoi Tsukada's fashion show this weekend. I will not only be supporting my label's event, but also will be performing my newly leased song that is on my upcoming album. Then I will be going on a world tour with a few different locations with the band for a month or so. So if my fans haven't bought their tickets for one of the tour date, I'd suggest they get them fast cause tickets are getting sold out fast. And lastly I am going to spend as much time with my beautiful, caring and talented girlfriend as I can and visit my family before I hit the road. With that being said I wish you all a good night." Koga stated before grabbing Ayame's hand and walking into the building.

Ayame didn't know what to think about the whole interview. It was a lot to take in, but one thing she did know for sure was that Koga claimed her as his girlfriend and national tv and for many cameras. Was he just trying to save face or was he serious. She would have to ask him later.

As the night continued, Ayame couldn't keep the interview off her mind. After the premiere was over, Koga took Ayame out for a nice restaurant for a late dinner. Once they were seated and ordered, Ayame couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to ask. "Koga what did you mean when you told that reporter that I was your girlfriend? Were you just trying to save face or something? I mean I didn't mind that you called me your girlfriend nor would i mind being your girlfriend, I just want to know."

Koga had been waiting all night for Ayame to ask that question. After he made the statement to the reporter, he was waiting for an eerie feeling to occur. Something that made him say, no this doesn't feel right, but instead he felt complete and the words felt natural coming out his mouth. He knew that he was going to make Ayame his girlfriend by the end of the night, but wanted to see where her head was in the situation and it seems as though he just got his answer. "Well I called you my girlfriend because I want you to be my girlfriend. I meant everything I said to that reporter."

"Ok, so what are you saying exactly because I need some clarity? I mean are you saying and asking what I think you are asking?" Ayame stated as the waiter came to their table with their plates of food as well as a bottle of champagne.

"Yes Ayame I am saying what you think I am saying. I want you to be my girlfriend and in the future much more. I mean that is only if you would accept me as your boyfriend. I just feel this connection between us that I have never felt with anyone else I have been with. You are an amazing girl and I feel like with you by my side I, no scratch that, we will be able to do some amazing things."

After hearing that last comment, Ayame couldn't do anything but blush. No man had ever said such amazing and beautiful things to her. They only saw her looks and never saw the person that she really was. But here was Koga, seeing her for her made her feel and believe that he was right. The connection they had was something she had never felt before and she knew that there could only be one answer. "Ok." she said as she took a bite of the steak that was in front of her.

"Ok?" Koga asked a little confused on what exactly Ayame meant. He was hoping that that ok meant a yes, but and ok can mean a lot of different things.

"Ok as in yes Koga Wolfe, I will love to be your girlfriend. I feel that you are right when you say we can do some amazing things together. Plus I also feel that together we can and will do some amazing things together. I believe in this and I believe in you." Ayame leaned over and kissed Koga deeply and feeling that spark that she felt earlier in their first kiss, exact this one was more passionate and filled with true emotions. After breaking away from the kisses, Ayame blushed and Koga smirked.

"It, getting pretty late, how about we get this get this go and head back to my place or we could go to your place if you like to finish this conversation? Maybe even spend the night? I promise I won't try anything and be a complete gentleman the whole time." Koga asked before waving the waiter over to their table and asking him to bag their food to go.

"Sound like a plan. I trust you to behave. Let's head to your place. My parent just got back in town today and I don't want to wake them. However we might need to stop by to get some clothes." Ayame stated as they left the restaurant and into the limo.

"How about I just send someone to get you something in the morning and you borrow some of my clothes for the night? That way we wont risk the chances of disturbing anyone's rest." Koga suggested receiving a nod in agreement from Ayame before giving Sam orders to head back towards his place just outside of town.

The whole ride the two talked about themselves and their likes and dislikes. When they arrived to Koga's house, Ayame was completely shock. The house wasn't what she expected at all. Most of the guys she dates either had a huge over the top house, a over the top condo, or a complete bachelor's pad. Instead the couple stood outside a classic home surrounded by tons of land and forest. She had always dreamed of owning a home like the one that she stood in front of. From the outside view, Ayame noticed the amazing stone steps that lead to the front door. From the outside of the brick house, the house looked as if it had three floors each floor was accented by huge open windows. There was a huge garage that was attached to the house and Ayame had a feeling it would be filled with cars. As they walked towards the door, Koga took out his keys and "Oh and I must worn you, my place is kinda empty. I just bought it a few months ago and haven't had the time to look around for stuff to decorate. I mean besides being in the studio or on tour, I kinda only have a few things done in here." Koga stated as he scratched his neck.

"I'm sure it ain't that bad. Let's just had inside." Ayame stated with a smile as Koga pushed open the door. When they got into the house, the first thing Ayame notice was that the inside had a mix between earthy and modern. The walls were stone with a mix of steel and wood. Standing in the entryway, Ayame saw a huge fireplace with wooden bookshelves surrounding it. As they got further into the house Ayame's mind was completely blown. There wasn't much furniture around other than what was probably in the home when it was designed. She saw a few doors around her and wondered where they all lead to. Koga noticed Ayame looking around and couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. However he had a feeling he would find out in a few moments.

"Just how big is this place? I mean it's beautiful."Ayame asked wanting badly to be able to walk around and explore.

"I honestly don't know how many rooms are in here. I really brought the house for the earthy vibes that it has as well as the land and woods. They are kinda my thing, you know. I do however know there is a huge full size kitchen, a huge master suite with an amazing walk in closet. The house itself is four stories and there are both elevators and stairs. There is a theater and studio on the basement level because I wanted those there. There is of course the five are garage that I have my three cars and two bikes in as well a full backyard set up with a huge pool, hot tub, and grilling area. Other than that I think there are about seven to nine other rooms in here." Koga said as he turned around to face a shocked face Ayame and noticed she was still in her dressed up and in her heels. While he had already taken off his jacket, undid his tie, and unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt."You can take those heels off and get comfy if you want. I know you have been in them all night, your feet must hurt by now." Koga laughed a little as he lead her towards another part of the house.

"Wow. This place is big and all this for one person. I wouldn't have expected this at all and you are right, my feet are killing me right now. I mean I am use to the pain in my feet from my ballet shoes, but wearing 9 inch heels for seven plus hours still hurts like hell." Ayame started taking off her heels and looking around noticing that they ended up in the kitchen.

"I know it's a lot for a single guy like myself, but I hope to one day have a family and everything together. This is my dream home and I hope my wife will feel the same way."Koga stated as he put the food in the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water, handing one to Ayame one.

After taking a sip of water from the bottle, Ayame looked around the kitchen and how gorgeous it was, "I must say this is defiantly the type of house I always dreamed of spending the rest of my life in. This house is perfect." Ayame took another sip of her water not realizing what she said.

"Oh really now?"Koga smirked causing Ayame to realize exactly what she said and blush. "In that case, how about you help me decorate this place. I mean I'm sure you have amazing taste and we may not be able to finish before I go on tour, but at least you can help me until then."

"Ummm, sure. I'd love you, but are you sure you want my opinion and not a professional. I 've never really designed anything other than my room." Ayame looked down at the bottle in her hand.

Koga grabbed Ayame's chin and looked her in the eyes before pecking her lips softly. "I am positive. I want you to design this place for me. As a matter of fact, hold on a minute. I will be right back." Koga headed out of the kitchen before coming back a few minutes later with a key in hand and handed it to her. "Here I want you to have this. And before you say anything, I am not asking you to move in or anything. Well not yet at least. Anyways, you can use the key to get in here to decorate or visit or whatever."

"Koga I can't. We barely have been a couple, yet alone know each other. Not saying in a serial killer or anything, but still. This is a big step." Ayame said handing him back the key only to get it handed back to her.

"I know we barely have been a couple and what not, but I trust you. Beside my mother and myself you will be the only one to have my key. And if it will make you feel better, how about you only use it when I am here or after you call me and let me know you are coming and I can meet you here. At least until you feel comfortable enough to come on your own. So keep it. I know you are going to be around and I want you to feel as comfortable here as I would. So please keep the key."

"Ok, I will keep it, but I will only use it when I have your permission. I can't wait to start decorating this place. It is going to be amazing I promise and I know you are going to love it."Ayame said putting the key in her clutch only to turn around and see Koga standing face to face with her before pulling her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss only to pull away when she needed to catch her breath.

"I am sure that I am. How about we go up stairs and get more comfy before coming down and having dessert. That restaurant makes a mean brownie obsession. When we come back down we can warm it back up and share." Koga said grabbing Ayame's hand with one hand leading her upstairs to his room.

When they got to the room, Ayame was amazed at how elegant and earthy his room was. The walls were the same stone as the rest of the house with a huge fire place against one side of the room opposite of the a king size bed. The room had two more doors which she assume lead to the closet and the master bathroom. Above the fireplace was a flat screen tv with surround sound. There were three guitars in one corner of the room beside the a build in couch. There was a huge window that faced the the forest and was high enough to see over the trees towards a huge waterfall and mountains. The view was amazing and something that she could see herself looking at every day.

"Exquisite isn't it. When I first saw this view I sat here and stared at it for a while. Looking at the view helped me write some of my best songs recently." Koga said causing Ayame to snap out her trance and look at him. "Follow me. I am sure I have a t-shirt or something you can wear in my walk-in."

Koga ended up showing Ayame a massive walk-in closet that was half full. One side was filled with Koga's clothes and shoes, while the other side was empty. She could tell that the closet was supposed to be his and hers closet. Which kind of made Ayame wonder just why the rock star was single in the first place. There were rumors going around saying the Koga was a bad boy who could never be tied down, dating everything from models to actress to other musicians both human and demons alike. None of them were seen on Koga for too long. However, the Koga she was seeing didn't seem like that type of person at all. Instead he was sweet and caring. He was funny and seem to only think about how she felt and thought. Maybe what everyone else was saying about him were just rumors and perceptions.

Once again Ayame was snapped out her train of thought by Koga. This time he was handing her one of his graphic tees, "Here you go. It may be a little big, but it should do until the morning. You can change in the bathroom and I'll change in here."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I take one of these hangers to hang up the dress and leave my heels in here?"

"No, it's fine. Take a rack and you can put the shoes in one of the shoe racks and when you finish with the dress you can hang it in here as well. Go change ahead and change so we can eat our late dessert." Koga smirked as he watched Ayame blush before heading out the closet. He knew that this girl was going to be his forever, she just didn't know it yet. He was going to allow her to decorate the house in whatever manner she wished before asking her to move in with him. He had a plan which would end with Ayame becoming Ayame Wolfe, wife and mother to Koga and his future children. He smiled to himself before changing out of his suit and into a pair of basketball shorts. He through the suit into his dry cleaning pile. He knew he would eventually have to hire some staff, he just the house wasn't as big as most of his label mates homes, but it was big enough to need more than one person to clean. Since he was barely there he didn't make much of a mess he only got it professionally cleaned once a month, however, he felt as though since he was going to most likely have Ayame at his house more often and decorating the house, he would need someone to make sure it remained clean. Maybe three or four staff members.

There was a knock on the door that bought Koga out his train of thought. When he looked up he saw Ayame standing there in one of his shirts that was just long enough to come mid-thigh. Her hair was now flowing down her back with all the curls brushed out. She no longer had on any makeup and freshly washed. She was just as beautiful natural as she was dressed up. She had her dress on a hanger"You are right, this shirt is big enough to do. It is almost big enough to be a dress. I also used your brush, I hope you don't mind. I made sure I put it back in it correct place as well."

"You look exquisite and feel free to use anything here. What is mines is as good as yours." Ayame phone then went off in her clutch and made them both jump. When she grabbed her phone she noticed that it was her mother and told Koga she needed to take the call. " Take the call and hang up your dress. When you finish come down and join me in the kitchen." After receiving a nod from Ayame, she answered the phone, and he went down stairs to warm up the brownie.

Ayame was on the phone and couldn't help but think about how sexy a shirtless Koga was. His abs were defined and he had the most amazing natural tan. It was like a Greek God and all hers. She bit her lip as she picked up the phone to talk to her mother who just wanted to make sure she was safe and ok. Ayame informed her that she was ok and that she would be home tomorrow sometime. Her mother told her she loved her and would see her tomorrow before hanging up. Ayame hung up the phone before hanging up her dress and checking her appearance in the full length mirror that was in the closet. She like what she saw before leaving and going downstairs to meet Koga.

When she finally made it to the kitchen she saw Koga taking a plate out of the microwave and placing it on the island beside a bowl and a container of ice cream. He started to place the brownie in a bowl along with the ice cream. She had to admit, she enjoyed watching him concentrate. She half way felt guilty about just standing there and watching him, but she just couldn't get it into herself to stop staring. He just looked so damn good.

"If you are going to stare. You could at least do it over here and out the doorway. The ice cream will melt completely if we don't start eating it." Koga handed her a spoon before taken his own spoon and eating a piece of the desert that was in front of him. Following his lead, she took her spoon and took her own bite. To her shock, it actually was mind blowing. The brownie was just hot enough to melt to the vanilla ice cream slowly. It was topped with nuts and chocolate syrup. It was heaven in a bite and Ayame couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Koga smirked, "Good right? When I first tried it, I couldn't believe how amazing it tasted. It's like a piece of inspiration in every bite. However, there is one thing that i've tasted that was even more amazing than this."

Ayame took another spoon full of the dessert before asking, "What is that?"

Placing the spoon down in the bowl, Koga moved closer to Ayame and kissed her deeply causing Ayame to drop her spoon as well. She wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and kissed him deeply determined not to let him out do her in this kiss. Koga lifted Ayame up onto the counter, pushing the bowl back and continuing the kissed. Both fighting for dominance in the kiss and neither wanting to break the connection. Deciding to let Koga win, Ayame broke the kiss and looked at Koga eye to eye as he stated, "You."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing this. I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I don't want to promise you a date due to life changing so much and idea's changing here and there. All I can say is that I am working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope to get it up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know, I know. Don't kill me. Been a lot going on, but I am back. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sango was happy to hear that Ayame was asked out on a date with Koga and was even happier to hear that her new friend got the job of her dreams. She knew how it felt to be able to live one's dreams and have loved every moment of it. Since her family died in the crash, Sango understood that life was entirely too short and refused to live life boring and stuck in a place where you hate every moment of it.

Sango got her talent and love for all forms of art from her mother. Her mother had the most amazing voice she had ever heard, but instead of following her dreams and living for her art, she allowed her parent to force her into an arranged marriage to Sango's father. Sango heard the story of her mother's choice to be a wife rather than live her dreams every time she would ask her mother why she didn't sing professionally. Her mother would just smile and tell her, "Sometime we can live the lives we dream of having. Sometime we must leave our dreams behind in order to perform our duties. While singing was my true love and I felt angry about having to give it up. Which is why when I first met your father I hated him. He was the reason I lost my true love and I was determined to make his life miserable. However, every time I would yell, catch fits, or ignore him, he would always apologize. He would take every blow I threw at him and say he was sorry. I never understood why he was alway apologizing when he wasn't the one in the wrong. I knew I was the one causing the fuss, but he would say sorry and leave me be.

One day I was in the garden and he came up to me and sat beside me.I was tired of yelling and fighting so I just let him sit there and didn't say anything. We sat there and sat there together in silence for I don't even know how long before I just got tired of the silence and asked, 'Why are you always apologizing?' He just looked at me and smiled before saying, 'Because when I first saw you, you always smiled and laughed. You always were singing and having fun. You were always so happy and beautiful. Now I don't get to hear that laugh or see that smile. I don't get to hear those songs and see you having fun or being happy. I apologize because I know I am the one to blame. I'm the reason why you always yelling and mad. I am the reason so I am sorry.' When he said that I was completely shocked. Your father had blamed himself for my unhappiness. He had taken my raft for months and still felt as though he deserved it when the truth was he didn't and I was the main person the blame. It wasn't like he held me captive or was mean. And it was then did I realize just how handsome, sweet, and caring he was. He wasn't like most stuck up businessmen husbands that so many of my friends had. He took care of me, cared for me, and thought about me and I did to repay him was scream and throw fits. That's when I realized that I owed him an apology. After apologizing to him, things changed for us. We got closer and I fell in love. Then a year later you were born and four years later your brother was born. I never replaced my love for music Sango, I just fell deeper in love with something else. My family."

Sango never forgot that story no matter how much life changed for after her families death. She understood her mother's choice to give up her art for her family, but Sango felt as though she could never give up her love for art. She was determined to not only live her life filled with her love for art, but was also determined that her perfect man would not only understand her love and be just as in love with it as she was.

After leaving the auditions and shopping with her friends, Sango went home and decided to get ready for her performance that night at the open mic spot she always went to on Saturday nights. Open mic was another way to express her love for the arts and herself so she loved every moment of it. When she got to her condo the first thing Sango did was go into her closet to find something to wear. Deciding to go with a pair of black jeggins that shows off her curves in all the right places, a black cut up graphic tee, a blue jean jacket, and some black booties. By the time she finished showering and getting dressing the outfit of her choice and accessorizing with a black fedora and some basic jewelry, she grabbed her guitar and headed out of the door at 8pm for a night filled with open mic fun.

When Sango arrived to the Open Mic spot, there was a line of people waiting to get in for the show that started at 9pm. Since she was performing, as always, she headed straight towards the door to get in.

"SANGO! I am so glad you are hear. I can't wait to see what you perform tonight. This place is going to be packed and I got a special treat for everyone tonight. I can't wait!" A overly hyper woman stated as she hugged Sango and walked into with her.

"I can't wait either Ayumi. I got a new song that I am just dying to sing. And what is this surprise that you are so excited about? I haven't seen you this flustered since Yuri came to perform last year." Sango said walking behind the stage, grabbing a bottle of water, and plopping on the couch.

"Well let's just say that this is just big and it will remain a secret from EVERYONE until the time comes and I mean it. I just can't to see everyone's faces." Ayumi stated holding her clipboard close to herself and cheering. "But back to business, you still wanna be the second to last performer of the night correct because the last performance will be the surprise performance."

"Yes I still wanna be the second to last performance. It gives me sometime to make sure everything is ready for when I go on. How many people performing tonight anyways?" Sango asked before taking another sip of her water.

"We have a total of ten acts tonight. Not so bad if I say to myself, but it's about that time so let me go tell them to start letting people in. Can't wait to see your performance." Ayumi stated before giving Sango a hug and going to do her job.

Sango put in her headphones and started to get her words together for her song. She wrote the song a few days ago and knew that she wanted this song would make a big impact on the crowd. She closed her eye for a moment and started to think about her lyrics in her head. The song was on repeat so Sango continued to listen to the lyrics over and over again making sure that she had them all right. After listening to the song five times back to back, she knew it was about time for the show to start. She opened her eyes and noticed that the backstage area was now hustling and bustling getting ready for the show. She looked at the clock and notice that she had been sitting listening to music for at least 45 minutes in her own world. The first act was due to go on stage in 15 minutes and she wasn't one to miss out any performances. Deciding that the current moment would be as good as any time to run to the restroom before the lines got too long, she made her way to use the restroom and to make sure she looked ok for her performance.

As she checked her look in the mirror, she started to hear a lot of screaming going on outside. Thinking that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, she looked in the mirror and checked her hair and makeup. It wasn't until a girl came busting into the bathroom on the phone talking loudly did Sango actually pay attention to what was going on outside the bathroom door.

"I can't believe he is actually here. OH MY GOD! And he is sooooo much sexier in person. You need to make your way here as soon as possible before it gets too packed in here. I'll say you a seat. HURRY UP!" The girl said before going into the mirror beside Sango and checking herself out in the mirror.

"I am sorry to be noisey, but can you tell me what is going on out there?" Sango asked turning towards the girl.

"Miroku Monk is here. He is so damn sexy. I heard he was here to perform tonight, but i don't know honestly. But what I do know is, that I am going to make it my goal to get his attention. I am sure I'll catch his eye with my performance since I'm the headliner of course. Got the best spot of the night. Means everyone will have to try and top me." The girl smirked as she adjust her breast in the mirror to look plumper than they really were.

"Oh well break a leg. I'm sure you will catch his attention." Sango said with a smiled as the girl left the bathroom, but was laughing to herself as she exited the room. Why are chicks so bent on finding someone rich or famous to make their own. Don't they know that by them throwing themselves at the artist, it only makes them less likely to catch their attention.

As she made her way back behind stage, she noticed a group of girls crowded around who she assumed to be Miroku. She knew that by the end of the night most of those girls will leave crying because they couldn't get a chance to catch his attention. She just shook her head and grabbed her guitar to tone it.

"Attention everyone!" Ayumi stated clapping her hand on her clipboard to get everyone's attention. "I want to thank you all for showing up tonight. We have an amazing show planned for tonight and a pack house to perform for. I want to thank Miroku Monk for joining us tonight, it is a real honor." Everyone clapped as Miroku waved in acknowledgement. "Now that we have that out the way, there are 10 acts to get through tonight. We won't be having as big of intermissions between performances, so please remember your order of performances and let transitions as smoothly as possible. If you don't know what spot you are in please see me after this. " Ayumi looked around to make sure everyone was still focused. "Lastly, if there is any music or sound needed, please make sure the DJ has it and knows which track to play and what order in the show you are. With that being said I wish you all the best of luck and go break a leg." Ayumi smiled before walking away with few people following behind her.

A few minutes later, Ayumi went on stage and welcomed everyone and warm up the crowd before introducing the first act. Sango had to give the girl her props, she was a pretty decent performer with good skills, but her attitude was just a huge buzz kill all in all. After she finished performing she walked back behind stage, grabbed a bottle of water and flipped her hair like she had just finished doing some important work. Sango just rolled her eyes and continued to look at the next acts that started to perform while drinking her water and going over her lyrics in her head only to be distracted when she heard, "Kami must really love me because she had allow me to meet such a beautiful woman for a third time."

Sango looked up to notice that sitting beside her was a very sexy and well dress Miroku. His hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail and he was were really simple yet professional look. He was wearing a purple long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up and a black best that opened in the front to show off his loose purple and black tie that hung from his neck. He had on black jeans that hung from his hips in just the right manner with chains clipped to his side. On his feet were a pair of all black sneakers. She could see why all the girls were drooling over him, to be honest she knew that if she hadn't had the chance to meet and him and get to know him just a little, she would be somewhat be acting like the fan girls that stalk him.

"Either that or you are stalking me." Sango stated with a smirk and putting her guitar beside her.

Grabbing his chest in fake shock, Miroku looked at Sango and stated "I would say that stalking is such a harsh word my dear Sango. It's more like I make it my goal to keep up with such a beautiful woman like yourself. However, this is just a pure coincidence. I heard about this place from an old friend of mines. He and Ayumi are cousins and he was telling me about how Ayumi had her own spot where we held open mic nights. He knew that the open mic scene was my thing back in high school and told me I should hit her up to see about maybe performing. So here I am." Miroku gave her his signature innocent smile before hearing Ayumi introduce Sango as the next act.

Sango couldn't believe that she missed the last few people performing before her and didn't know where time had flown off to. She just shook her head at Miroku before grabbing her guitar and standing up. "Well I am sure that you showing up here, yet alone performing is making a many girl happy. I mean if I'm sure if I were like most of these girls in here drooling over you, I would be super excited as well. But there are calling me so I think that is my cue to go." Sango turned to walk away only to be grabbed by Miroku. She lefted one of her eyebrows and looked at him wondering why he had grabbed her. Just when she was about to ask him why he had grabbed her, he released her arm and said, "Ummm, I just wanted to say break a leg." Miroku scratched the back of his neck and smiled again.

After receiving a simple "Thanks" from Sango he let out a disappointed sigh and flopped back down on the couch. Truth was that he was going to ask her out after the show tonight for something to eat and maybe get to know her a little more, but he couldn't find the nerve to ask. Something about her just made him all tongue tied and he could barely get all his thoughts out at once. He needed to find a way to asked her out tonight in hopes that she would agree, but how would he do it without seeming like he was just trying to flirt his way in with her? He knew Sango wouldn't fall for any of his lines or cheesy advantages. She was different and he needed something honest and real.

His train of thought was in interrupted when a girl he saw performed first in the show came and sat beside him. She was dressed kinda cheaply and her face was caked in make-up. She was pretending to be classy by crossing her legs and pretending not to seem easy, which he knew she was. He knew her type and while he would have been all over her before when he first got into the music game, he knew the truth and could tell what type of girl each girl he met was. Which is why he was so bent on trying to find a way to ask Sango out tonight.

"You seem like you are thinking hard. Is it something that I may can assist you with?" The girl flirted as she tucked a strand of her choppy hair behind her ear.

"No thank you. I am fine, but thanks for asking." Miroku stated as he got up and was about to walk over to the side of the stage to watch Sango perform.

"Are you sure because I am sure I can come up with quite a few ways to help you." The girl licked her lips and winked at him. Instead of turning him on, it actually made him want to puke.

Shaking his head, he turned around and stated, "Yes, I am sure. Have a good night." and walked in the opposite direction of the sulking girl to the side of the stage to watch Sango perform.

Sango had given the DJ her music as she walked onto the stage. She had them drag a stool to the center of the stage for her to sit on while she played her guitar. After taking her seat, she grabbed the mic and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Sango, as Ayumi said. I will be be singing a song I wrote that I wrote with the inspiration of my late mother and family. I will like to not only dedicated it to them, but to all those out there who need to hear these words. Without further ado, the name of the song is 'Who You Are'. I hope you enjoy it." She placed the mic back on its stand and signaled the DJ to start the song. Once the song started to play she started to sing.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no…_

She started strumming her guitar a little harder as the chorus stated.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

As the background track ecos "_Who you are" _She started to think of her mother and the time she spent with her. All the laughs they shared and wisdom she gave her.

_Brushing my hair-do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!_

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_

_'Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no no... yeah._

She got from the stool, swinging her guitar around, and grabbed the mic from the stand and sang into the mic.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_

_Just go and leave me alone!_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile that's my home!_

_That's my home, no…_

Tears started to flow from her eyes as she continued to sing. Finally releasing all her build up anger and frustration. Leaving all the pain and hurt in the music. Just being free. She sang the last of the chorus.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Singing the last line she looked into the crowd who was filled with a mix of cheering and tears. She looked off into the side of the stage and noticed a neutral faced Miroku staring back at her. He gave her a small smile before walking back behind stage. She didn't know what to think about that. Instead she just wiped her face, said her 'thank yous', and bowed before heading off the stage. She grabbed another bottle of water and walked towards to the bathroom to check her make-up. She noticed on her way to the bathroom that they were moving a piano out on stage and no Miroku to be seen.

When she reached the restroom she looked in the mirror and saw that besides a little running mascara, her face was ok. Wiping the mascara away, she couldn't help but think about the look on Miroku's face. Maybe he thought she was pitiful and didn't want to say anything to her. Or maybe he just didn't feel like dealing with a crying chick for the rest of the night. Either way, the real question was why did she care so much? It won't like they were anything important or even talked outside basictalk. Why did it matter what he thought? Did she want him to say or do more? Why was this all so confusing to her?

Deciding to let it go, she heard Miroku voice coming through the speakers. She walked back behind the stage and stood out in the wing to hear what was being said. "I want to thank Ayumi for having me here tonight. I really miss doing open mic and I must say everyone was very talented. Let's give all the performers a round of applause shall we?" Miroku clapped his hands along with the rest of the crowd.

When all the applause died down he continued to talk, "When I was on my way here, as a matter of fact before I even got on stage, I was debating on what to sing. Should I sing something old, something new, maybe something by another artist. I couldn't decided. It wasn't until about a few seconds ago I decided what song I was going to sing. I actually just finished writing a song called 'One Call Away' and I have decided what better way to see if it is a hit other than to hear what my fan think?" The crowd went wild again with clapping and yelling before Miroku smiled and said, "Ok ok ok. I'll take that as a yes. Let's hear it shall we? Also I want to dedicate this song to a special lady out there. She may not know who she is yet, but hopefully by the end of the song she will." He sat behind the piano and started to play.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

He looked over to where he knew Sango would be, looking her dead in the eyes as he sang his first verse.

_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

_I just wanna give you love_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

Giving her a quick wink, causing her to blush deeply. He turned back towards the crowd and smiled as he sang his chorus never missing a beat.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

Sango couldn't help but smile knowing that Miroku was singing this song to her. After he looked at in her eyes and winked at her, something in her clicked. It was almost as if someone was telling her that she should keep an eye on him because he will play a key role in her life. When his next verse came up he looked at her, grabbed his mic, walked over to where she stood, and grabbed her hand causing her blush to appear even more. He pulled her out onto the stage and sang to her.

_Come along with me and don't be scared_

_I just wanna set you free_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You and me can make it anywhere_

_For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_

_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

Miroku kissed her cheek causing the crowd to 'Aww' and whistle. Sango looked at him with pure shocked as he laughed a little and sat back at the piano to continue to play.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_And when you're weak I'll be strong_

_I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling_

_And when you feel like hope is gone_

_Just run into my arms_

Sango blushed harder, but couldn't help but feel excited and happy that he was singing to her. He could have been singing to any other girl in this club, better yet any girl he wanted, but instead he was sitting here singing to her.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

Giving Sango his signature smile. He looked her in the eyes again and sang the last line of the song.

_I'm only one call away_

The club went wild as both Miroku and Sango stood up and ran back behind stage. Once they were away from nosey eyes watching them, Sango punched him in the shoulder before hugging him tightly. "Thanks Miroku, that makes me feel soooo much better. That song was amazing and you wrote it?"

"It's no problem Sango and I did it. I wrote it last year for my last album, but Yash nor myself felt that it would fit the flow of the album. When I wrote it, I was thinking about a message that I wanted to say to a special lady in my life, whenever she actually appear, but for her. But, I knew the song would be able to catch your attention and also help me in maybe actually asking you out for a late dinner or midnight breakfast or something." Miroku scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

Sango was taken off guard by the request. She had heard of the rumors surrounding Miroku's name like him being flirtatious and a pervy leach always hitting on girls and grabbing their butts, but since she met him, she hadn't seen or dealt with any of that. "Umm, sure Miroku. Let me just pack up my guitar and we can go."

"Really? Great. Take your time. I'll just wait to meet you out back." Miroku cheered to himself inside his head as he made he way to the back door where his car was parked. He'd had his share of parking where people would recognize him and try to either attack him or crowd his way.

After packing up what she needed and telling Ayumi bye. Sango walked out the door that Miroku had walked out of not to long ago and found him leaning against was looked to be a deep purple sports car. If it wasn't for the light, she would have easily have mistaken it for black. While Sango did admire sports cars, they were never really her thing. Even though she had grown up in a wealthy family, she honestly wasn't into anything flashy things. She just prefered simplicity. Give her a nice Jeep Wrangler and she was happy. But she had to admit the the car was pretty amazing. "Wow. Sweet ride. Must have cost you an arm and leg?"

"Naw not really. You would be surprised how I actually obtained this beauty here. I actually won this Corvette Stingray through a bet I made with Yash back in high school." Miroku stated as she opened the passenger side door to let Sango slide in. As she slid in, she gave Mirkou a curious looked that he just so happen to catch before he closed the door and ran around the other side. "The bet wasn't anything bad or pervy I promised. You see me and Yash grades weren't the best in school. Honestly we barely made it to our last year in high school to graduate in time. It was so bad that his father and my uncle were about to just take us out and enroll us in the military. Since we both knew that neither of us were fit for that life, we decided to change things around. I had to admit at first it was hard and very boring, but then one night while we were "studying" Izzy came and gave us an idea. What if we made a competition of this straightening up there. Who ever had the best grades by graduation would get a car of their choosing. I won the bet and now I have my baby here."

Sango laughed at the goofiness of the best friends when they were in school and couldn't believe that they actually made such a pointless bet. Both of them came from wealthy families, so she was pretty sure they could have gotten whatever car they wanted, but then again he did say that their parents weren't were too happy about them barely passing. "What was your rankings at the end of the year?" Sango asked noticing that they were turning into the parking lot of a little late night cafe that she frequently visited on nights where she couldn't sleep or got hungry after the club.

Miroku smiled as he got out of the car and walked towards the opposite side of the car to open Sango's door for her. After offering his hand out for her to take, Sango grabbed hold of his hand and out the car before Miroku closed the door. "To answer your question my dear Sango, I actually graduated in the top of my class. I was actually in the fourth spot overall." Miroku stated while leading her towards the restaurant.

"What rank was Yash?" Sango asked after their waitress, who was googly eye over Miroku, lead them to their seat and introduced herself before taking their order and scurrying away. Nothing much to really think about when ordering from a local diner.

"He actually ranked sixth, which was only because there was a tie for the fourth ranking with me and some other guy name Hobo or something like that. Since we tied, Yash ranking went lower and I got my baby out of all of this. But enough about me. Tell me about you. I want to know what makes you tick. What you like and don't like." Miroku asked as the waitress placed their plates in front of them before running off to God knows where.

That statement caused Sango guard. Why would he want to know about her? "There isn't much to know about me really. Let's just continue to talk about you. My life isn't that interesting."

"Well I'm sure there is something. You seem very interesting to me. Plus I wanna get to know you more. I would love to spend more time with you and get to know you, so knowing the basic about you may help some." Miroku states as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"Like I said there isn't much to tell. I was born and raised here. Always went to the best school, had the best tutors, learned the best languages. That was of course until my family died and everything else from then is public knowledge." Sango stated before taking a sip of her Sprite and eating her own fries. She kind of felt that he was just trying to size her up and see what information he could get out of her. She had heard rumors about how he was sweet and would do whatever he could to get a girl where he wanted her, before he broke her heart. She refused to be broken hearted again.

"I don't care about what is public knowledge. I want to know the things about you that makes you who you are. Not the things that everyone knows about you or the I can pick up the paper and see. Like what are your favorite colors or your favorite flower? What is the first thing you do when you wake up? What foods you hate or what sounds irritate you? What makes Sango, Sango?" Miroku looked into her eyes and made her feel like she was looking into her soul and made Sango start to rethink her original thoughts on him. Why would he want to know so much about her. She wasn't the type to just tell a man her secrets or thoughts, to be honest she wasn't one to tell anyone what her true thoughts and opinions were. Yea she and Rin had been friends for a while, but there were still things about her that she never even told her. However, something inside her was screaming for her to let him in and she could put her finger on why.

"Sounds like to me you are being a little nosey are you Mr. Monk? I don't know you enough to tell you my deepest and darkest thoughts and secrets. How do I know you won't treat me like those other girls you've dated and left? How do I know you aren't like any other man who tried to get into my life to get into my pants and leave? I heard rumors about you and how you work? I won't be another conquest for you. Plus why should I trust you?" She asked giving him the same look that he gave her.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Miroku stated before taking a bite of his burger and catching her completely off guards. She wasn't expecting him to agree with her, yet alone admit that she right. "Better yet, don't trust me." He wiped his mouth before reaching into his wallet to grab some cash.

"Say what?" A shocked Sango asked

"You heard me. Don't trust me. I don't want you to. Here I was thinking that you of all people were different. That you wouldn't be another shallow girl who listens to rumors and stories. Just like I am not one to listen to rumors or stories, but I guess I was wrong."

That last statement caught Sango's attention."What rumors have you heard about me? Tell me?"

"Why should it matter? I don't listen to rumors, but I guess seeing how you are at the moment I guess they are true. Come on let me get you home." Miroku began get up from the table.

"TELL ME!"Sango screamed causing the little people who were in diner to stop and stare at the caos and her.

Sighing he took the seat he had just left and decided to tell her so she wouldn't make another scene. "The rumors are that you are a man hating woman, who won't let anyone get close to you. That you are so hurt that you won't allow anyone in. Of course there are multiple reason out there, as a matter of fact a lot of them having to do with your families death, but I guess it doesn't matter either way. "

Sango let out a half laugh as she looked down at the half eaten burger in front of her. She sighed deeply before looking up at Miroku. He hadn't done anything to her other than ask her about herself and she went from 0 to 100 in less than five seconds. "I guess you could say that I do have a problem with people and letting them into my life. Guess you could say that I just build a wall between myself and everyone else around me."

"May I ask why?" Miroku asked in a tone that Sango knew was genuine.

Sango let out a deeper sigh before saying "I guess you can say it all started after my parents and little brother died. Before they passed, I was pretty much like every other girl my age. I was creative, free spirited, and had no cares in the world. I was very trusting and could think that the world could do no wrong. I have an amazing mother who loved and adored both my brother and I. A father who worked a little too much, but never neglected his family in any way. And a little brother, who like most boys his age, was annoying and a pain in the butt, but I loved anyways. Life could get no better and everything was perfect. Then that day came, on their way to pick me up, that idiot of a drunk driver hit them and my perfect world just ended. I no longer was that carefree little girl who thought that no bad could happen. I started to change and with that change came a change in everything else.

When I turned 16, I met a man who was old enough to know better. He was 28 and in my eyes he replaced every part of me that left when my family died. He knew my age and didn't care." Sango stopped talking and looked out the window to her right before saying in a very mellow tone, "It made me feel like an adult you know. To date a man, not a little boy, but a full grown man who wanted me. Not anyone his age, but me." Then the looking in Sango's eyes changed and she turned to look at Miroku with so much hate and pain in her eyes. "However, that was a lie. Turns out that he only wanted me for what he thought I could get for him. Once night after I snuck him into my room one night, he asked if I could give him a hundred grand so that he could start his own business. Some type of shipping building or something like that. I told him I didn't have access to that type of money and we got into this huge argument before he stormed off. A few days passed by and I hadn't seen him, so I went to his apartment. As I entered his apartment I heard moaning coming from his room. Something told me to leave, but I couldn't get my feet to move back towards the door. Instead, I opened his door and caught him in the act with some chick he claimed was his 'best friend'. While he didn't see me walk in, I know she did. She looked me dead in the eyes and smiled before pretending that she ain't see me come in. He got up tried to explain, but instead she rolled her eyes and told him to tell me that she was his wife, he and her got married the day before, and that he was just using me to get money for them to live. Since then I have put my trust in no one other than myself. I haven't dated anyone, allowed anyone to get to know me on any other level, and leave it at that."

"Wow! That is a crazy story. I can't believe that anyone could do such a thing to anyone. Let alone you."

"Who are you telling. But you know, it is what it is. He got what he deserved. Last I heard, he stepped out on his 'wife' one time too many with girl richer and much younger than himself and was caught. He is now doing a few years behind bars for his crime, while she is off dating the next man with much more money."

"Karma always finds her way to get payback. One way or another. I am sorry that you had to go through that Sango and you didn't deserve it. Just like I don't deserve to be held accountable for another man mistake. Let alone a man who in my books is the scum of the Earth."

"I am not comparing you to him or holding you accountable for anyone else. I just can't put my trust in anyone and refuse to be hurt like that ever again." Sango states a little but above a whisper.

"Yes Sango, you are. You may not know it, but trust me when I say that I do. Look I am not asking you to marry me. I mean I am barely asking you to date me. All I am asking is for you to give me the chance to prove to you that I can be trusted by you to be your friend at least. I won't rush you into doing anything that you don't want and if you need your space or feel I am pushing all you have to do is say so. Plus if you think about it what is it that I could want from you other than to get to know you. I don't need your money, my family comes from money too and I am a musician remember. All I want is to get to know you and for you to get to know me. Please just allow me to do that. I promise to remain honest no matter what and to not take this relationship any further than you are willing." Miroku took her hand and stared her dead in the eyes before saying, "Just give me the chance."

"Fine, but only friends and if there is one lie ever told, I will break you. In more ways than once. I am not trying to be in any relationship at the moment, but don't know where time will lead. Maybe you can change my feelings on trust, but for now you have a long way to go before you get to know all the deep dark secrets that make me 'tick" as you said." Sango states with a smirk.

"Fair enough and I give you that. If I ever break a promise to you or lie to you, I give you full freedom to do to ma as you please. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Even if I have to step out the of the picture to do so." Miroku smiled before waving the waitress back over to her table to order some ice cream for the two to share. "So what do you wanna talk about now?"

"Well since I cleared up my rumors, why don't you clear up yours? Are you really this big player that everyone claims you are? The heart breaker that uses girls before just throwing them away when they are no longer any use to you?" Sango asked as she took her spoon and dug into the ice cream placed in front of her while Miroku laughed.

"To be honest, I do know how the rumors started, but don't know what made people believe them to be true without taking the time to get my side of the story." Miroku stated before eating his own spoon of ice cream.

"So what is your side of the story? I am asking you now."

"I guess I should start at the beginning. My entire life, I have only dated three women and two out of three of them ended on a peaceful note. I am sure you know of one as I am sure everyone knows who she is, Yuri, and a girl by the name Keda who chose to remain anonymous in my life because of all of the fame that comes with my name and her wanting to keep normal like.

Keda, was a sweet and nerdy kinda of girl. We actually met in my last year of school and is the reason why I manage to get my grades up as high as they were in such a short time. She was a real stickler when it came to education. Which also explains why she was the top of our class and made me even more attracted to her. We dated for the entire year, but when she got accepted to go to college in another country and I choose to live the life of a musician we decided that we should only remain friends. We still keep in contact every now and then, but other than that nothing really outside of that. After she and I broke up, a year or so later is when I got involved with Yuri.

When it came to Yuri and as I am sure you can see Yuri is a bit of a wild child, dating her was full of fun, partying, and passion, but after a while that get old you know. Sometime I just want to sit back and relax, watch a movie, and have a real date, while Yuri is the complete opposite. Partying is her life and the only thing she loves beside her music and band. So we called it quits no harm done you know.

Then there came the one that didn't is the one who started the rumor. Hey name was Hanna. When we met, I was fresh off a break up with Yuri and Hanna just popped up. We met at a coffee shop and she bumped into me, spilling my coffee all over me. At first I didn't know it was a woman who bumped into me, so when I went up to yell and curse them out, I looked up into the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. She apologize, we exchanged numbers, and that was that. And before you say anything about me giving my number to a stranger with me an artist and all, I wasn't as famous as I was when I met as I am now of course, beside the few sighting with Yuri, no one knew who me really so it didn't take me off as anything other than a girl who was flirting with me. But back to the story, after a few months of talking, we ended up dating. Then things went downhill from there. If she wasn't blowing up my phone, she was accusing me of cheating. If she wasn't around when I went to places outside of being around, I was going to see someone else. She of course hated Yuri because she was my ex, so coming to the studio with me was out of the question. Which mean any time I was in the studio rehearsing she would be blowing up my phone. I mean i could barely get a song completed without my phone going off. Yash hated her, and wasn't a fan of me not being able to work. It got to the point where I felt like I was being forced to choose between something that was like breathing to me or my girlfriend and to be honest it wasn't an easy of a decision as I would have thought it would have been.

However, after nine months of dealing with her and her craziness, I decided to call it quits. That's when things went even further downhill. She started calling the media, telling them that I was cheating on her. That I used her for her body and just through her away like trash. She accused me of being a player and that she was pregnant with my child that I refused to take care. The next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Yash and my Uncle Inu about the news and magazines talking about me and me being a deadbeat father. It was crazy. It took a restraining order and a bunch of bribing and power to get most of that crap erased away from me. While most of it was gotten rid of, the reputation of me being this big time "player" never left. So that is my story."

Sango just stared at him with the most unreadable look on her face. She couldn't believe that it was all a lie and knew that the man in front of her was telling the truth. That someone could treat someone as sweet as Miroku like that. I mean for someone to be willing to even think about giving up something they love to please someone they thought they may love, was amazing and made her see him in a whole new light. He wasn't a bad guy, and didn't deserve half that mess he went through. She wasn't saying she was going to dive into a relationship with him, but she would do her best to allow him to get close to her and maybe down the line see where things went. One step at a time. "Wow! Seriously, all I can say is wow. That is crazy."

"Who are you telling? I am the one who live through it." Miroku laughed it off before saying, "I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me?"

"Of course not! It actually makes me see the real you. I must say I wasn't expecting you to have had to go through that, yet alone tell me that when you barely know me. But I can say, that I appreciate that you did and I feel as though I can see us getting closer because of it. We both have had our shares of crazy. Maybe we can help each other get over that?" Sango stated shyly before looking down at her now empty glass.

Miroku reached across the table and placed his hand under her chin to lift her face up to look at him and smiled before saying, "I think I would like that."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review!


End file.
